Et Il le marquera comme son Égal
by Matsuyama
Summary: Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, le soir où ses parents sont morts ? Micro-chapitres - drabbles et textes courts. Publication aussi régulière que possible.
1. Tome 1 (prologue)

Auteur : Matsuyama  
>Disclamer : <em>Harry Potter<em> est la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.  
>Rating : T par sécurité<p>

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. J'en posterai un tous les un ou deux jours, pour me laisser une marge.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>Que votre Bonté vous incite à laisser une trace de votre passage sur cette humble et modeste histoire !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tome 1 : La baguette d'If<strong>

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Harry Potter était un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

Il vivait avec son oncle, Vernon Dursley, sa tante Pétunia et Dudley, son cousin, dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres.

Il allait à l'école avec son cousin. Il faisait ses devoirs. Il jouait parfois au ballon dans le petit parc du quartier. Il obéissait sagement à son oncle. Il lui arrivait de désherber les plates-bandes du jardin pour sa tante. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école, mais avait été invité à un goûter d'anniversaire, deux fois.

Il menait une vie de petit garçon normal, un peu solitaire et taciturne, mais vraiment très normal.

La seule chose extraordinaire qui s'était produite dans sa vie, c'était son arrivée chez les Dursley : ses parents, James et Lily Potter, avaient été tués dans un accident de la route. Harry, alors âgé d'à peine plus d'un an, avait été confié à ses plus proches parents, Pétunia étant la sœur de Lily.

Cela faisait donc dix ans qu'il habitait au 4, Privet Drive, dans le petit quartier de Little Whinging, et rien d'étrange ou de bizarre ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Jusqu'au jour où il eut onze ans.

* * *

><p><em>200 mots.<em>


	2. (la lettre)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. J'en posterai un tous les un ou deux jours, pour me laisser une marge.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>2.<p>

En se réveillant ce matin-là, dans la plus petite chambre du premier étage, Harry sut que quelque chose de spécial allait arriver. Ce jour-là, il avait onze ans.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, sa tante déposa une assiette de pancakes sous son nez en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle donna ensuite une tape sur le crâne de Dudley, et celui-ci lui tendit de mauvaise grâce un petit paquet emballé dans du papier vert brillant. Harry y découvrit un nouveau livre, sous le regard torve de son oncle qui lorgnait par-dessus son journal les cheveux éternellement en désordre de son neveu.

Harry remercia son cousin, fit une bise à sa tante et sourit à son oncle, qui détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur la rubrique sportive. Ensuite, le courrier arriva, et Harry alla le chercher.

La vision de la lettre de parchemin jauni le fit sourire.

De retour dans la cuisine, il demanda à Dudley s'il ne voulait pas installer la console de jeux dans le salon, qu'ils puissent y jouer ensemble. Son cousin s'exécuta, bien que traînant un peu des pieds.

Seul face à son oncle et sa tante, Harry déposa la lettre ouverte sur la table. Pétunia eut un hoquet de stupeur et Vernon blanchit brusquement. Lorsque leurs protestations indignées cessèrent, Harry fit remarquer que quelqu'un viendrait certainement s'enquérir de la situation si cette lettre restait ignorée. Sa tante s'inquiéta de ce que le voisinage en penserait, et son oncle abdiqua. Il accepta de conduire son neveu à Londres le lendemain pour acheter ses affaires pour Poudlard.

Satisfait, Harry le remercia et rejoignit enfin Dudley au salon, d'où le garçon lui criait que la console était prête, et ils jouèrent ensemble toute la matinée, sous le regard effaré et désemparé de Vernon et Pétunia.

* * *

><p><em>300 mots.<em>


	3. (la baguette de houx)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>3.<p>

Lorsqu'il attrapa la baguette, il ressentit aussitôt cette chaleur diffuse si particulière.

Le cœur était le bon, bien que le bois semblait hésitant.

Il l'agita négligemment et des étincelles rouges en jaillirent. Mr Ollivander affichait un air à la fois satisfait et intrigué.

– Étrange… vraiment étrange…

Mr Ollivander lui parla de l'autre baguette contenant une autre plume du même phénix.

– Oui, chuchota Harry, les yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle baguette. En bois d'if…

Mr Ollivander resta silencieux un petit moment.

– En effet, dit-il. La baguette qui vous a fait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Harry sourit.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	4. (Poudlard)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Il avait refusé de serrer la main de Malefoy. Ronald Weasley avait décidé de devenir son ami. Et il faisait maintenant partie de la maison Gryffondor.

Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Harry contemplait le plafond enchanté avec ravissement, se sentant enfin chez lui. Comme s'il était de retour à la maison après une très longue absence. Peu importait le brouhaha des élèves autour de lui. Peu importait la présence d'Albus Dumbledore à quelques mètres de lui. Peu importaient les regards fiers ou suspicieux posés sur lui.

Il était de retour chez lui, et c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	5. (Rogue)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>5.<p>

– Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? dit le professeur d'un air glacé.

Harry garda sagement les yeux baissés. Ce n'était pas la peine de se faire remarquer davantage, aussi resta-t-il silencieux. Il ne répondit pas non plus à la question suivante.

Lorsque le cours de potions se termina enfin, il se demanda si Rogue s'était aperçu de son regard inquisiteur, qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Il se demanda aussi si la mauvaise humeur du professeur était due à la douleur dans son bras gauche.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	6. (le chien)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>6.<p>

Jouer au Quidditch. Il allait jouer au Quidditch. C'était surprenant, mais pourquoi pas après tout. Harry aimait voler. Il aimait vraiment ça. Malefoy le regardait maintenant d'un air renfrogné et coléreux dès qu'ils se croisaient. Tant pis. Sa tentative de les provoquer en duel était assez pitoyable. Le piège avait été facile à éviter, et Malefoy était devenu plus furieux encore. Ce n'était pas important.

La découverte du chien, en revanche, l'avait beaucoup intéressé, et il était impatient de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Ce n'était pas urgent, cependant. Après tout, ce cher professeur Quirrell était resté très discret jusqu'à présent.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	7. (le troll)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>7.<p>

Hermione Granger s'approcha à pas prudents, les yeux écarquillés, secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

– Il... il est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë.

Harry ne répondit pas, fixant le corps immobile de la créature. L'extrémité de la baguette de houx brillait encore d'un éclat rougeâtre inquiétant.

– Non, répondit-il. Seulement inconscient.

Douloureusement inconscient. Sa nouvelle baguette était parfaite.

Lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent dans les toilettes, ils trouvèrent le troll évanoui et la fillette cachée sous les lavabos. Elle raconta, confuse, le regard un peu flou, que le troll s'était cogné la tête dans le mur en essayant de l'attraper.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	8. (la pierre)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.  
>Le tome 2 est en cours, il en comporte pour l'instant 4.<p>

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>8.<p>

Harry était perplexe. Rogue avait essayé de passer devant le chien, il l'avait compris en voyant sa blessure à la jambe.

Puis son balai avait été ensorcelé lors du match de Quidditch : quelqu'un – Weasley soutenait qu'il s'agissait de Rogue – avait tenté de le tuer en plein vol. Gryffondor avait quand même remporté la victoire, ce qui l'avait rendu étrangement heureux.

Et ensuite, peu après, Hagrid le garde-chasse avait parlé d'une « _affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel _».

Ce que gardait le chien à trois têtes n'était plus un mystère, mais Harry était perplexe : pourquoi Rogue essaierait-il de voler la Pierre Philosophale ?

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	9. (le miroir)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.  
>Le tome 2 est en cours, il en comporte pour l'instant 4.<p>

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>9.<p>

La cape d'invisibilité était une vraie merveille. Il n'en parla à personne, et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'expérimenter.

Il se perdit bêtement dans les couloirs pour échapper à Miss Teigne, mais la découverte du miroir compensa largement le temps perdu.

Ce qu'il y vit le laissa songeur.

Pendant de longues minutes, Harry contempla son reflet avec une certaine incrédulité. Il décida de laisser son interrogation de côté, n'ayant pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait l'image que lui renvoyait le tain argenté.

Il se demanda plutôt comment Dumbledore comptait utiliser le Miroir du Risèd pour protéger la Pierre.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	10. (Voldemort)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Le tome 1 est fini, il comporte 11 drabbles.  
>Le tome 2 est en cours, il en comporte pour l'instant 5.<p>

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>10.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire stupide. Un dragon, rien que ça !

Au lieu d'avertir un adulte compétent, Weasley avait appelé un de ses frères à leur secours, et il l'avait convaincu de l'aider à transporter la bête jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie.

En pleine nuit.

Granger avait essayé de les arrêter, Malefoy avait essayé de les dénoncer, et ils avaient été attrapés.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent tous les quatre en retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid les répartit en groupe et les fit traverser une petite partie de la forêt à la recherche d'une licorne blessée. Harry se serait volontiers moquer du pauvre Malefoy apeuré, s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés face au cadavre de l'animal en question. Son sang scintillait au clair de lune comme de l'argent en fusion, et une silhouette humaine était penchée sur la blessure, s'y abreuvant. Malefoy hurla comme un dément et s'enfuit.

Harry aurait ricané sur l'état de son pantalon si la silhouette ne s'était pas ensuite tournée vers lui. La capuche empêchait de voir son visage, mais le sang argenté brillait autour de sa bouche. Harry eut une grimace écœurée, et leva sa baguette pour se défendre. L'homme s'avança, menaçant.

Un sort jaune fusa et le tueur de licornes se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Harry ne le vit pas se redresser : il s'enfuit rapidement entre les arbres, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il savait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore cachait la Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard.

* * *

><p><em>250 mots.<em>


	11. (la baguette d'if)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles. Fin du tome 1 ! Le tome 2 est en cours.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>11.<p>

Les examens de fin d'années étaient passés. Granger était encore en train de pleurer à cause de Weasley. Dumbledore avait quitté le château pour une affaire au Ministère.

C'était le moment idéal.

La cape se révéla d'une aide précieuse pour s'éclipser en pleine journée. Il enchanta la flûte pour qu'elle joue toute seule, et le chien s'endormit. Sous la trappe, le Filet du Diable fut réduit à un tas de cendres. Il s'amusa à poursuivre la clé volante, bien qu'un Bombarda bien placé eût eu raison de la porte suivante. La partie d'échecs fut d'ailleurs réglée de cette façon. Le troll ne fut pas un réel adversaire, et l'énigme des potions aurait eu une utilité si les flammes avaient été dangereuses. Il ne resta plus que le Miroir et son image dérangeante.

Harry resta longtemps posté devant son reflet, intrigué, oubliant momentanément la Pierre et le voleur potentiel.

Ce fut la voix de Quirrell qui le sortit de sa contemplation. Harry se retourna, baguette en main. Le pauvre avait l'air stupéfait de le trouver là. Harry sourit.

– Écartez-vous, Potter, ordonna Quirrell.

Harry ne répondit pas et se tourna à nouveau vers le Miroir, réfléchissant. Dumbledore était un excentrique, il fallait juste penser à quelque chose de fou ou d'impossible.

Quirrell s'approcha en lui ordonnant à nouveau de s'écarter, et cette fois, Harry fit obligeamment un pas sur le côté. Il laissa l'homme devant le Miroir, s'interrogeant en s'énervant sur le moyen d'obtenir la Pierre. Harry l'écouta sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix résonne dans la salle. Quirrell se retourna, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

Un sort rouge fendit les airs, et les hurlements du professeur retentirent. Longtemps. Jusqu'au silence complet.

Harry abaissa lentement la baguette de houx, puis avança jusqu'au corps inerte. Il se pencha et fouilla dans la robe jusqu'à en extirper un long et fin bout de bois d'un noir d'encre.

Un flot d'étincelles d'un vert brillant jaillit de la baguette d'if lorsqu'elle reconnut sa jumelle.

Harry la glissa dans sa poche, à côté de la Pierre Philosophale. Il quitta tranquillement les couloirs souterrains et rejoignit ses camarades aussi discrètement qu'il les avait quittés.

Le soir venu, au moment du banquet de fin d'année, il remarqua les mines soucieuses de Dumbledore et des professeurs, en particuliers celle de Rogue. Il évita leurs regards et se contenta d'applaudir poliment lorsque Serpentard remporta la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

* * *

><p><em>400 mots.<em>


	12. Tome 2 (Dobby)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tome 2 : Le journal<strong>

* * *

><p>12.<p>

Le jour de son douzième anniversaire, Harry aida sa tante à préparer un magnifique gâteau pour les invités de l'oncle Vernon.

D'un accord tacite, les Dursley avaient convenu de faire comme si Harry était réellement un simple élève dans un pensionnat écossais. Aucune trace de magie n'avait, après tout, jamais perturbé leur quotidien, et ils convinrent d'oublier cette particularité de leur neveu. Tant qu'il continuait à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le dîner se déroula parfaitement normalement, et l'oncle Vernon parvint à conclure un contrat important pour son travail. Harry eut droit à une autre part de gâteau et à son cadeau lorsque les invités furent partis, puis il rejoignit sa chambre.

Il ne montra pas sa surprise en découvrant l'elfe de maison assis sur son lit.

La petite créature s'excusa mille fois pour le dérangement et le supplia de ne pas retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée. Harry parvint à la faire parler d'un complot, mais n'obtint aucune autre information à ce sujet, pas plus qu'il ne découvrit l'identité de ses maîtres.

Lorsqu'elle disparut après un dernier avertissement, Harry se maudit : à quoi servait d'avoir une deuxième baguette à sa disposition s'il ne pensait même pas à s'en servir ?

* * *

><p><em>200 mots.<em>


	13. (le Terrier)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tome 2 : Le journal<strong>

* * *

><p>13.<p>

Ronald l'avait invité à passer le reste de l'été au Terrier, la maison de la famille Weasley. Et Harry avait accepté. Il ne savait plus trop pourquoi maintenant qu'il se trouvait au milieu du jardin, entouré de gnomes braillards. Sa seule consolation fut d'avoir pu rencontrer les jumeaux, avec qui il s'entendit bien. Il avait aussi pu s'amuser à observer la fille rougir chaque fois qu'il la regardait. C'était stupide, mais distrayant.

Et puis Arthur était un homme intéressant. Et proche de Dumbledore, aussi.

Et il s'était découvert une véritable affection pour les gâteaux faits maison de Molly Weasley.

Surprenant.

* * *

><p><em>200 mots.<em>


	14. (Malefoy)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tome 2 : Le journal<strong>

* * *

><p>14.<p>

Il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy fricotait avec la magie noire, mais Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être si redoutablement peu discret. Affligeant.

En venir aux mains, avec Arthur Weasley, qui plus est dans une boutique bondée du Chemin de Traverse en pleine journée, ce n'était vraiment pas très intelligent.

Harry avait observé la bagarre d'un œil blasé pendant que le futur professeur de Défense s'assurait d'être présent sur tous les clichés des photographes. Le seul avantage qu'il trouva à cette scène, après coup, c'était que la gamine Ginny l'avait laissé tranquille pour le reste des vacances.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	15. (le saule cogneur)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tome 2 : Le journal<strong>

* * *

><p>15.<p>

Tombé tête la première dans l'herbe humide, Harry se releva difficilement, les jambes toutes tremblantes.

Il avait su que ça finirait mal à l'instant où Ron avait suggéré l'idée, quelques heures auparavant à King's Cross. Il l'imita pour rassembler leurs affaires éparpillées (à la main, c'était réellement fatiguant de se restreindre pour ne pas attirer l'attention) et les ramener vers le château.

Ce faisant, il jeta un regard noir à l'immense saule qui avait fracassé la voiture volante d'Arthur Weasley. Cet arbre était relativement récent, il en était persuadé. L'intérêt d'un saule cogneur dans le parc d'une école lui échappait ; une idée de Dumbledore, très probablement.

Une chose, en tout cas, était certaine : s'il parvenait à mettre la main sur cet elfe, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... !

* * *

><p><em>130 mots.<em>


	16. Instant (les lutins)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tome 2 : Le journal<strong>

* * *

><p>Instant manqué<br>_(ce qui aurait dû être un drabble mais n'était pas assez intéressant pour trouver 100 malheureux mots à écrire dessus)_

Harry s'était très vite fait une opinion de leur nouveau professeur de Défense, Gilderoy Lockhart, dès qu'il l'avait rencontré chez Fleury et Bott, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il n'avait donc pas vraiment été étonné de la pagaille provoquée lors de son premier cours.

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait remarqué que les lutins avaient soigneusement évité de l'approcher de trop près...

* * *

><p><em>61 mots.<em>


	17. (Sang-de-Bourbe)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tome 2 : Le journal<strong>

* * *

><p>16.<p>

Weasley n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer son sort – qui aurait raté de toute façon, à cause de sa baguette cassée. Harry avait été plus rapide, et Malefoy se retrouvait maintenant assis dans l'herbe, le nez en sang. Hermione avait eu un cri de stupeur.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle s'était accrochée à lui depuis l'incident avec le troll.

Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il l'avait laissée faire.

Et il ne comprenait pas davantage pourquoi il avait frappé Malefoy après qu'il ait appelé la fillette « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la rage battait à ses tempes et, dans la poche de son pantalon, la magie pulsait à travers sa baguette, et il devait faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas jeter son sort préféré sur cette sale petite fouine.

* * *

><p><em>140 mots.<em>


	18. (le Basilik)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>17.<p>

Ce fût alors qu'il regagnait la Tour de Gryffondor, après le dîner, que Harry l'entendit. Il s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, et Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent, intrigués.

– Harry ? demanda la fillette. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Weasley répliqua que de toute façon, elle était la seule élève assez bizarre pour lire l'Histoire de Poudlard en entier. Plusieurs fois. Hermione grinça des dents et lui lança un regard noir. Le rouquin n'appréciait pas leur camarade, la trouvant agaçante, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry acceptait qu'elle les accompagne partout.

Harry n'écouta leur dispute que d'une oreille distraite. Il se força à interrompre Ron quand il fut sur le point de lancer un commentaire particulièrement désagréable, et qui aurait à coup sûr fait pleurer la fillette. Le garçon se tut, intimidé, et Hermione eut un regard reconnaissant. Puis il se remit en route et ils le suivirent en silence jusqu'à la Tour.

Harry réfléchissait. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et furieux.

Son amie était là, vivante et affamée. Il la rejoindrait.

Et il retrouverait celui qui avait osé la réveiller... !

* * *

><p><em>180 mots.<em>


	19. (l'avertissement)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>18.<p>

Il n'aimait vraiment pas Hallowe'en.

Hermione était encore allée se réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer tranquillement. Londubat l'avait suivie (entre mal-aimés, il pourrait sûrement la consoler). Harry était donc fâché après Weasley, et celui-ci était allé se cacher auprès de ses frères. Quand il quitta la fête, sa mauvaise humeur était palpable et personne ne chercha à l'arrêter.

Il déambula dans le château, rencontrant quelques fantômes qui s'écartèrent prudemment de son passage.

Et il les vit.

La flaque d'eau, d'abord. Puis Miss Teigne. Et l'inscription.

Sa fureur augmenta, et cette fois, rien ne l'empêcha de descendre dans la Chambre.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	20. (la Chambre des Secrets)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>19.<p>

Mimi Geignarde ne fut pas enchantée de le voir débarquer brutalement dans ses toilettes. Les toilettes des filles, en plus. Elle pleurnicha comme elle le faisait tout le temps, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom.

Harry ne voulait pas s'occuper d'elle, mais en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il s'immobilisa. Le fantôme de la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à lui, se plaignant et se lamentant sans cesse. Harry crut la reconnaître, mais, incapable de se souvenir, il chassa cette pensée et se positionna devant le lavabo.

Le sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche n'avait rien d'humain.

Il sauta dans l'ouverture, traversa le long sous-terrain et arriva devant l'entrée. Il utilisa à nouveau le Fourchelang pour ouvrir la porte, et courut jusqu'à la statue.

Harry voulut siffler à nouveau, mais se rendit compte qu'il se savait pas quoi dire.

Il resta planté sur le sol humide, devant le visage de Serpentard dont la bouche était fermée. Ce n'était pas normal et il serra les poings, en colère contre lui-même.

Et puis elle arriva.

* * *

><p><em>175 mots.<em>


	21. (l'Autre)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>20.<p>

Le serpent était immense. Elle glissa gracieusement jusqu'à lui, sifflant sa faim et son mécontentement.

Harry sortit la baguette d'if et l'agita d'un geste nonchalant. Un éléphant apparut, terrorisé, et elle ne prit qu'une seconde de réflexion avant de se jeter dessus.

Quand elle fut repue, elle se tourna vers lui avec plus de considération qu'elle n'en avait habituellement pour les rats qui peuplaient les canalisations du château.

– _Bonsoir, Adishesha,_ siffla-t-il, évitant soigneusement les yeux mortels.

Elle ne répondit pas à son salut, l'évaluant d'un regard pensif, sa langue fendue humant l'air autour de lui.

– _Tu n'es pas seul,_ fit-elle de ce son si caractéristique. _Comment peux-tu ne pas être seul ?_

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Il avait déjà compris.

* * *

><p><em>126 mots.<em>


	22. (le cognard)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>21.<p>

Harry avait l'impression d'être continuellement en colère.

À cause de Malefoy, qui ne cessait de les provoquer depuis la découverte de l'inscription sur le mur. À cause de l'Héritier de Serpentard, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. À cause de Weasley, qui ne ratait pas une occasion d'être mesquin avec Hermione. À cause du Basilik qui se promenait librement dans le château et ne voulait entièrement lui obéir.

À cause de ce stupide professeur Lockhart qui le harcelait depuis le début de l'année, et qui pointait à présent sa baguette vers lui.

Harry était bien trop sonné par sa chute pour réaliser ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Le Cognard ensorcelé ne l'avait pas raté. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir que les os de son bras avaient disparu. Hermione poussa des cris outrés, Lockhart ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde, et Harry fut conduit à l'infirmerie.

Au moins, Gryffondor avait gagné le match de Quidditch.

Si seulement cela avait pu atténuer la colère.

* * *

><p><em>170 mots.<em>


	23. (Crivey)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>22.<p>

Ce fut le maudit elfe qui fit les frais de sa hargne. Entouré d'un sort de silence, ignorant la douleur dans son bras dont les os étaient en train de repousser, Harry enserrait le cou de la petite créature et parvint à lui faire avouer le nom de son maître. Elle avoua dans la foulée avoir bloqué le passage de King's Cross et enchanté le Cognard, mais il s'en doutait déjà.

Il relâcha l'elfe, qui disparut aussitôt, quand quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie. Harry leva le sort de silence et fit semblant de dormir, écoutant attentivement les adultes discuter du sort du pauvre Crivey. Harry tourna la tête juste assez pour voir l'appareil photo à moitié fondu que le garçon tenait entre ses mains rigides. Il eut un sourire en coin, prévoyant sa prochaine discussion avec cette petite fouine de Malefoy. Et Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>143 mots.<em>


	24. Instant (la menace)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>Instant manqué<p>

Malefoy s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie après sa discussion avec Harry. C'était une petite vengeance, et Harry avait pris soin de s'assurer que le garçon envoie rapidement une lettre à son père pour tout lui raconter. Ce cher Lucius aurait sans doute du mal à dormir durant les prochains mois...

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la benjamine Weasley avant que le Basilik fasse deux autres victimes.

* * *

><p><em>67 mots.<em>


	25. (le club de duel)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>23.<p>

L'attaque de Crivey provoqua une telle panique que Lockhart créa un club de duel. Harry regarda l'affiche d'un air consterné. Comme si un vulgaire sort de désarmement pouvait être efficace contre le monstre de Serpentard. Vraiment.

Lorsque Lockhart lui demanda de servir d'exemple, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir blasé, parfaitement audible par tous. Mais ensuite, Rogue obligea Malefoy à être son adversaire, et Harry réprima un sourire en voyant le visage du garçon blêmir d'appréhension.

Le duel fut simpliste, et Harry dût rester concentré pour se rappeler des sorts qu'il était censé connaître. Puis la petite fouine lui fit une surprise. Un conseil de Rogue, à n'en pas douter.

La petite vipère rampa sur l'estrade, contrariée et apeurée, et Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister.

– _Par ici, ma jolie,_ siffla-t-il en s'accroupissant.

Il avait conscience d'avoir choqué toute l'assistance. Tout le monde le prenait à présent pour l'Héritier de Serpentard, et le peu de relation qu'il avait déjà avec ses camarades fut réduit à néant. Mais il s'en fichait, car c'était drôle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les corps pétrifiés du Poufsouffle et du fantôme de Gryffondor.

Et il regretta amèrement d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui.

* * *

><p><em>200 mots.<em>


	26. (le journal)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>24.<p>

La petite Weasley était restée introuvable pendant un certain temps. À croire qu'elle l'évitait exprès. Harry avait contenu sa mauvaise humeur tant bien que mal, au risque de paraître encore plus suspect.

Et puis un soir, en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il l'avait vue. Sur un canapé, en train de rire avec son plus jeune frère. Quand il s'était approché, elle avait eu un sourire timide et baissé les yeux. Il l'avait saluée et avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée depuis un moment.

Elle avait répondu qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps, mais qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux à présent. Ron avait plaisanté en voulant faire une quelconque blague.

Harry afficha une mine préoccupée, puis attrapa le bras de la fillette pour la traîner à sa suite, sans s'occuper des protestations du frangin Weasley.

Il l'entraîna à l'écart des autres élèves puis agita négligemment la baguette de houx pour jeter un sort de silence. Ginny l'avait suivi et regardé faire sans rien dire, se tordant les mains avec inquiétude.

– Où est-il ? attaqua Harry dès qu'il fut sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

– De quoi tu parles ? contra la petite rouquine, clairement nerveuse.

– Je sais tout. Pourquoi tu ne te _sentais pas bien_ depuis le début de l'année. Où est le journal ?

– Je m'en suis débarrassée, informa-t-elle sans plus chercher à nier. Ce matin, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry serra les poings, espérant que la présence du fantôme dissuaderait d'éventuels visiteurs d'aller fouiller dans les cabines. Laissant la petite Weasley plantée dans la salle commune, il courut jusqu'au deuxième étage.

* * *

><p><em>270 mots.<em>


	27. (Parfait Percy)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>25.<p>

– Potter ! cria Percy Weasley quand il le croisa dans un couloir.

Harry dérapa et s'arrêta devant le préfet de Gryffondor juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. À bout de souffle, il s'efforça de prendre une mine innocente.

– Il est interdit de courir aussi vite dans les couloirs, gronda le garçon. Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça ?

– Je... euh, je...

– Peu importe, coupa sèchement Weasley numéro trois. Le directeur souhaite te voir dans son bureau. Suis-moi !

Harry resta stupéfait pendant plusieurs secondes, ne croyant pas sa malchance, avant qu'il ne soit forcé d'avancer par le parfait préfet.

* * *

><p><em>100 mots.<em>


	28. (Fumseck)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>26.<p>

Weasley numéro trois l'escorta jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Après qu'il ait donné le mot de passe en chuchotant, il poussa Harry vers l'escalier, donnant quelques consignes sur la politesse. Harry attendit que l'entrée se referme pour agripper la baguette d'if et la cacher dans la jambe de son pantalon, coincée dans la chaussette. Puis il sauta sur une marche de l'escalier et se laissa porter jusqu'à une deuxième porte. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, et frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer.

Le bureau était vide. Il souffla d'agacement et s'avança, détaillant la pièce d'un regard curieux. Il avisa le Choixpeau, posé sur une étagère. L'artefact s'agita en le voyant, mais il résista à l'envie de le coiffer de nouveau. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à discuter, même si le vieux chapeau avait été amusant, le jour de la Répartition. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur l'oiseau.

Le phénix, miteux et déplumé, n'avait émis aucun depuis son arrivée. Harry fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction. Son regard rougeâtre le fixait avec une intensité troublante.

Puis il prit feu.

* * *

><p><em>190 mots.<em>


	29. (Dumbledore)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>27.<p>

Harry jura de manière assez grossière quand l'oiseau s'enflamma soudainement, pile poil au moment où Albus Dumbledore entrait par une autre porte.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de flottement, le regard bleu du vieil homme alternant entre le garçon, une main plaquée sur la bouche, et le tas de cendres qui retombaient mollement sur le plateau du perchoir, alors que l'écho de l'injure semblait résonner dans la pièce comme pour les narguer.

Rouge de gêne, Harry baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et s'efforça d'afficher une mine contrite. Le directeur resta silencieux encore un moment avant de se rapprocher du perchoir.

– Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Fumseck, sourit-il d'un ton léger.

Harry ne répondit pas.

– Il n'avait pas bonne mine, ces jours-ci, continua-t-il en caressant l'oisillon qui s'agitait dans les cendres. C'est dommage que vous l'ayez vu au moment de sa combustion. Le reste du temps, il a un magnifique plumage, rouge et doré.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, le visage plus sérieux.

– On m'a averti des rumeurs qui courent à votre sujet, Monsieur Potter.

Sur l'invitation du directeur, ils s'installèrent de chaque côté du bureau en bois massif.

– Voudriez-vous m'en parler ?

Harry évita le regard bleu qui le scrutait, et songea à une réponse appropriée.

– Le fait que je sois Fourchelang a effrayé les autres élèves. C'est un don rare, mais nous sommes manifestement deux dans ce château à le posséder. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les agressions, Monsieur.

– Je suis bien persuadé que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher à ce sujet, Monsieur Potter, affirma tranquillement Dumbledore.

Harry eut une seconde de stupeur, soudainement angoissé. Savait-il... ?

– Je me demandais plutôt comment vous viviez la situation. Ce n'est pas agréable d'être mis à l'écart du groupe...

Harry le détrompa, arguant que son amie Hermione le croyait innocent et que cela lui suffisait. Il se rendit compte à la fin de sa phrase qu'il avait oublié de parler de Weasley, son meilleur ami aux yeux de tous, mais le directeur ne releva pas.

– Êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir rien d'autre à me dire ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

Harry était sûr.

Dumbledore le laissa donc quitter le bureau, dans un silence qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Pour une raison ou une autre, il était bien convaincu que le directeur ne le croyait pas.

* * *

><p><em>390 mots.<em>


	30. (frustration)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>28.<p>

Mimi Geignarde fut très contrariée de voir Harry débarquer à nouveau dans ses toilettes. Il scanna le carrelage humide des yeux, fouilla chaque cabine, derrière les réservoirs d'eau, jusque dans les cabinets. Il fouilla chaque recoin des toilettes.

Le journal n'était nulle part.

Il sortit sa baguette avec hargne, insonorisa la pièce, et se mit à hurler.

Mimi se réfugia derrière un lavabo et le regarda cogner dans les portes battantes des cabines avec des yeux ronds.

Lorsqu'il eut évacué sa colère et sa frustration, Harry rajusta son uniforme, remit l'une des portes sur ses gonds, et leva le sort de silence.

Le voyant calmé, Mimi s'aventura hors de la tuyauterie, le jaugeant d'un regard méfiant.

Harry lui sourit.

– Est-ce que Ginny Weasley est venue récupérer ce qu'elle a laissé ici ce matin ?

Le fantôme hocha la tête sans émettre le moindre son.

– Merci.

Il quitta les toilettes, laissant Mimi stupéfaite et silencieuse jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

><p><em>155 mots.<em>


	31. (la Saint Valentin)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>29.<p>

Impossible de remettre la main sur la gamine Weasley. Il était clair cette fois qu'elle l'évitait volontairement. Harry ne la rechercha pas activement. Il savait qu'elle avait le journal en sa possession, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne mette la main dessus. Alors il alla en cours, comme d'habitude.

Hermione prenait confiance en elle et répondait aux piques de Weasley avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Ils continuaient à se disputer souvent, mais Weasley semblait avoir compris quand s'arrêter : il ne voulait apparemment plus se mettre Harry à dos, et Harry jugea qu'il avait bien raison. Il fit un commentaire sur sa petite sœur qui ne se sentait à nouveau pas très bien, mais personne n'y répondit et il n'en parla plus.

Malefoy les laissait tranquille. Il était même extraordinaire discret. Une recommandation de son père, à n'en pas douter. Harry en était amusé, et faisait parfois exprès de croiser le garçon dans les couloirs, juste pour le voir pâlir de peur et s'esquiver.

Comme le club de duel ne donnait pas vraiment de résultats, Lockhart eut une autre idée pour distraire les étudiants : une fête de Saint Valentin affreusement rose.

Harry fut laissé tranquille, car peu d'élèves osaient l'approcher depuis l'incident avec le serpent. Heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p><em>212 mots.<em>


	32. (l'attaque d'Hermione)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>30.<p>

Ce fut lors du dernier match de Quidditch de la saison que Harry décida qu'il avait laissé assez de temps à la fille Weasley. L'attaque d'Hermione avait définitivement déclenché les hostilités. Bizarrement, le fait que Hagrid soit accusé et emprisonné l'énervait aussi : il ne fallait pas être Dumbledore en personne pour _savoir_ que le demi-géant n'avait rien à voir avec l'Héritier de Serpentard. C'en était carrément vexant.

Le moment opportun se présenta quand un nouveau message sur le mur annonça l'enlèvement d'un élève.

Couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, il retourna dans la Chambre, et attendit.

Le Basilik était dans les environs, il l'entendait pester contre un miroir, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et puis, _il_ arriva.

* * *

><p><em>116 mots.<em>


	33. (Tom Jedusor)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>31.<p>

Une fillette de onze ans relativement menue aurait dû avoir un pas léger. Le son traînant, lourd et empoté, qui parvenait à Harry lui indiquait que la gamine n'était pas dans son état normal. Quand il la vit entrer dans la Chambre, l'expression hagarde, le regard vide, tenant fermement le journal entre ses mains, il comprit que le moment était venu.

Il resta caché jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive devant la statue et s'écroule à terre. Le journal tomba ouvert, dévoilant ses pages d'un blanc immaculé – malgré des mois de conversation avec la fille et un séjour d'une journée dans la cuvette des toilettes. Harry eut un sourire en coin en y pensant.

Puis la silhouette de Tom Jedusor émergea du cahier noir. Il observa son corps, incroyablement consistant, puis jeta un regard méprisant sur la fillette évanouie. Il ramassa la baguette de Ginny et exécuta quelques sorts, comme pour s'entraîner.

Un éclair rouge la lui expulsa des mains.

– Tu auras plus de chance avec celle-ci, nargua Harry en faisant tourner la baguette d'if entre ses doigts.

Jedusor, remis de sa surprise, regarda avec intérêt la Cape d'Invisibilité glisser à terre, puis reporta son attention sur le garçon.

– Harry Potter, fit-il, amusé.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Il se lança dans un monologue récapitulant tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le Survivant grâce à la fillette. Harry le laissa faire sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas de baguette pour l'attaquer de toute façon. Jedusor en vint à parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et s'interrogea sur la façon dont Harry avait réussi à le vaincre ce jour-là. Il se tut ensuite, attendant une réponse.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Lord Voldemort a été vaincu, ce soir-là ?

Tom ne dit rien, le fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

– Tu serais donc au courant… fit-il au bout d'un moment.

– Évidemment, railla Harry. Difficile de ne pas comprendre quand tu es juste sous mes yeux…

Énervé, Jedusor serra les poings. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que Harry en sache autant. Mais il ignorait le plus important, et Harry se permit un sourire en coin en y songeant.

– Tu comprends sûrement que je ne peux pas te laisser tuer la fille, ni te promener librement dans le château.

Le souvenir éclata de rire.

– Et qu'espères-tu faire contre moi ?

D'un geste brusque, la baguette de Ginny se retrouva à nouveau dans sa main.

– Je suis l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Un sang noble et pur coule dans mes veines. Ce soir, Lord Voldemort renaîtra et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'en empêcher !

Il se tourna vers la statue du fondateur et siffla pour l'ouvrir, laissant apparaître le Basilik. Puis il lança un regard triomphant vers Harry et ordonna en Fourchelangue :

– _Tue-le !_

À sa grande surprise, le serpent les fixa, ses yeux jaunes alternant entre Harry et Jedusor, avant de ramper un peu plus loin.

– _Deux au lieu d'un. Pas possible. Stupides humains inconscients..._ ronchonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Jedusor resta ahuri quelques secondes, sans comprendre, et Harry en profita. Il traça un signe dans les airs, abaissant et tournant la baguette d'if d'un geste souple et assuré, prononçant l'incantation à voix basse.

– C'est le symbole de Grindelwald, remarqua le jeune homme, la baguette de Ginny pointée sur le garçon. Quel est ce sort ?

– Pas tout-à-fait. J'ai inventé ce rituel et j'avais besoin d'un mouvement approprié. Disons qu'il est juste là pour l'esthétique.

– Qu'as-tu fait ?

Harry sourit :

– Tu ne devrais pas tarder à t'en rendre compte...

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, la baguette de Ginny tomba à terre, s'échappant de la main de Jedusor comme son corps perdait en consistance. Le souvenir eut une expression horrifiée, puis une lueur blanche les entoura tous les deux.

Aux hurlements de rage de Tom se mêlèrent les cris de souffrance de Harry.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, Jedusor avait disparu. Tombé à genoux, Harry haletait de douleur, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le corps de Ginny remuer faiblement, et d'entendre le glissement lent du Basilik se rapprocher d'eux. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>688 mots.<em>


	34. (question de point de vue)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>31.5<p>

« _Sssian Kissoh_ »

Ce fut sur ces sifflements inquiétants que Ginny reprit conscience. Les cris qui suivirent la paralysèrent d'effroi, mais ce qui la paniqua complètement, ce fut de reconnaître la voix de Harry en train de hurler. Lorsque le silence revint peu à peu, elle essaya de se redresser, mais ce fut difficile. Elle se rappelait parfaitement des paroles pernicieuses de Tom Jedusor, à qui elle avait cru pouvoir faire confiance, et la perte totale du contrôle de son corps. Ça avait été effroyable de se sentir vulnérable à ce point. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Harry s'évanouir, et elle termina de se redresser, regardant autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Son souffle s'accéléra d'angoisse à l'idée de croiser le Basilik.

Les sifflements au-dessus de sa tête l'incitèrent à se déplacer. Roulant sur elle-même, elle sentit le souffle du serpent quand il plongea ses crocs vers elle, trouant le journal à la place.

Elle hurla de frayeur et se releva aussi vite qu'elle put. Le corps du serpent s'enroula sur lui-même et elle courut pour s'échapper. Se précipitant sur Harry, elle essaya de le soulever pour l'emmener avec elle, mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Quand le Basilik se redressa, dardant ses yeux jaunes sur eux, elle tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, persuadée qu'ils allaient mourir.

Mais le serpent resta immobile, malgré ses sifflements furieux. Elle risqua un œil vers lui et découvrit le nuage noir qui entourait sa tête, cachant le regard mortel.

Entouré du plumage chatoyant de son phénix, Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant eux, sa baguette magique pointée vers la créature.

Ginny éclata en sanglots.

...

« _Calligo animas !_ »

Le Basilik se tourna vers les trois humains quand elle entendit l'incantation étrange. Curieuse idée de prononcer un sort en Fourchelang. Elle observa sans bouger le premier, le plus vieux, disparaître et les deux morceaux devinrent un seul. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un coup de langue pour sentir la magie s'associer, fusionner, se réparer. C'était douloureux, à en croire les hurlements du plus jeune.

Il ne resta plus que deux humains, et le petit objet empli de magie noire. Elle s'approcha, et d'un coup de croc bien placé, mis un terme aux effluves nauséabondes du carnet.

Et puis, brusquement, elle fut aveugle, et des chaînes invisibles la retenait. Elle siffla de fureur, cherchant à mordre mais sans trouver son attaquant. Malgré son énervement, elle finit par se rouler en boule, aux aguets, et ne bougea plus.

* * *

><p><em>418 mots.<em>


	35. (l'infirmerie)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>32.<p>

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur dans son crâne les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Harry fit une grimace explicite et remua un peu. Il était dans un lit, probablement à l'infirmerie. La luminosité de la pièce diminua, et il put rouvrir les yeux en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Dumbledore était debout près du lit.

Harry plissa les yeux pour le voir un peu plus nettement, et il fut étonné de sentir ses lunettes se poser sur son nez.

– C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? fit le Directeur d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondit pas.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

– J'ai connu mieux. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

– Cela fait deux jours complets.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

– Deux jours ? Comment ai-je atterri ici ? Et le Basilik ?

Dumbledore expliqua qu'il était arrivé dans la Chambre grâce à son phénix, au moment où Harry était déjà inconscient. Il avait aveuglé le serpent à l'aide d'un sort qui maintenait un nuage noir autour de sa tête. L'animal était présentement dans le parc, sous la surveillance du garde-chasse et contraint par de puissantes barrières. Il n'y avait donc plus de dangers. Harry fut heureux d'entendre qu'elle n'était pas blessé, et que le directeur espérait son aide pour communiquer avec elle. Un Basilik était peut-être effrayant, mais c'était une créature mythique et trop rare pour qu'on la tue simplement.

– Et Hermione ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Est-elle réveillée maintenant ?

Oui, toutes les victimes pétrifiées avaient été guéries à l'aide du filtre de mandragores préparé par les professeurs Chourave et Rogue. Harry fut rassuré, mais remarqua le regard pénétrant du vieux sorcier. Il se souvint alors :

– Et Weasley ? Je veux dire, Ginny Weasley, comment va-t-elle ?

La fillette était hors de danger également, bien que très traumatisée par les événements. Harry pensa avoir fait le tour des questions importantes, aussi attendit-il celles du directeur.

– Miss Weasley m'a raconté une étrange histoire, commença-t-il.

Il déposa le journal de Jedusor sur son lit. Un énorme trou noir le perçait de part en part. Harry resta stupéfait. Que s'était-il passé après qu'il se soit évanoui ? Dumbledore répondit à ses questions sans qu'il ait besoin de les poser, et il apprit ainsi que le Basilik avait essayé de mangé Ginny. Celle-ci, réveillée, avait roulé sur le côté pour s'échapper et les crochets du serpent avait détruit le journal.

Harry eut un cri de joie intérieur. C'était l'explication parfaite. Quand il eut fini, Dumbledore ne pouvait que le croire, et c'est ce qu'il sembla faire. Il sortit ensuite pour le laisser se reposer.

Harry contempla le journal, devenu inutile, qui était resté sur son lit. Il eut un sourire mauvais : il savait exactement quoi en faire.

* * *

><p><em>440 mots.<em>


	36. Instant (V)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>Instant manqué<p>

_Lucius,_

_Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres donne une mission à l'un de ses mangemorts, il entend qu'elle soit menée à bien jusqu'à son terme._

_Je t'avais confié ce journal, te demandant de le garder à l'abri. Tu peux aisément imaginer ma colère en le découvrant entre les mains d'une élève de Poudlard. Vois dans quel état il m'est revenu._

_Tu me déçois beaucoup, Lucius. Considère-toi mis à l'épreuve. À la moindre raison de me plaindre de toi, c'est ton fils, en ma compagnie à Poudlard, qui en paiera le prix._

_V._

* * *

><p><em>91 mots.<em>


	37. (la punition de Lockhart)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>33.<p>

Hermione avait été choquée de l'histoire, et donc, Harry ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans qu'elle soit accrochée à lui comme son ombre. Pour une raison inexplicable, la fille Weasley avait aussi décidé de les coller. Elle était toujours relativement timide et rougissait beaucoup, mais elle lançait parfois à Hermione des regards méfiants. La jeune fille l'avait remarqué et semblait déterminée à l'ignorer, se comportant parfois comme si elle n'était pas là, au grand agacement de Ginny.

Harry n'avait pas bien compris comment il avait pu se retrouver la cible des attentions des deux filles, mais il savait que l'année à venir ne serait pas de tout repos.

Une conséquence de cette horrible Saint Valentin, à n'en pas douter. Lockhart paierait pour ça. Ça ne servirait à rien, mais ça le défoulerait.

* * *

><p><em>133 mots.<em>

Fin du tome 2 !


	38. Tome 3 (quelques hiboux)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<br>N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant deux jours, je n'avais plus de drabble d'avance. Vous en aurez deux aujourd'hui pour compenser !**

tompotter12 : Merci d'avoir lu et commenté ! Pour le Basilik : un peu de patience ! Je viens à peine d'en parler, laisse le temps à l'histoire de se dérouler ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tome 3 : Le serviteur<strong>

* * *

><p>34.<p>

La vieille femme agitait le cadavre du lapin juste sous son nez, hurlant des insanités contre lui. Harry grimaça et voulut s'échapper, mais la poigne de la vieille était étrangement très forte. Les yeux vides et injectés de sang du lapin le fixaient, accusateurs.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur. Il comprit qu'il avait crié dans son sommeil quand sa tante vint frapper à la porte en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry se leva et descendit aider Pétunia à la cuisine.

Le calme de l'été à Privet Drive avait été troublé par quelques hiboux. Ginny annonçait son voyage en Égypte et Hermione était dans le sud du pays avec ses parents. Harry demanda à son oncle et sa tante s'il pouvait inviter une amie pour son anniversaire, insistant sur le fait que les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes – un métier très normal en plus d'être honorable. Pétunia hésita, Vernon grogna, et Dudley demanda si ladite amie savait jouer sur une console (Dudley semblait apprécier les filles qui jouaient aux jeux vidéos). Harry mit son cousin de son côté quand il lui fit savoir qu'il pourrait lui apprendre, et Dudley fut très impatient de rencontrer l'amie de Harry.

Pétunia et Vernon donnèrent leur autorisation.

* * *

><p><em>210 mots.<em>


	39. (le cas du Basilik)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<br>N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

tompotter12 : Et voilà ! :) J'espère que ça répondra à ta question. Il y a des chances pour que les moments clés de l'histoire soient plus longs. Je sais que la longueur peut être frustrante, mais c'est tout l'exercice du drabble ! ;) J'essaierai de donner plus d'infos au fur et à mesure. Merci !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>35.<p>

Dès la première semaine des vacances, le directeur Dumbledore avait rendu visite à Harry. Il avait rencontré son oncle et sa tante, ayant revêtu pour l'occasion un ensemble moldu très chic bien que légèrement dépassé, et leur avait expliqué que Harry était un élève brillant, et qu'il allait suivre quelques cours avancés pendant l'été. Les Dursley, pas dupes, n'avaient rien répliqué.

Dumbledore avait ramené Harry à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminette, et ils s'étaient occupé du cas du Basilik. Hagrid admirait la magnifique créature et s'en était très bien occupé depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Grâce à une astuce du directeur, le serpent pouvait se déplacer où bon lui semblait : le sort maintenu autour de sa tête faisait apparaître un nuage noir devant ses yeux dès que son regard risquait de croiser celui d'une potentielle victime. Elle n'avait pas été très contente au début, mais sous les encouragements de Harry, elle s'était assez vite habituée et déambulait à présent dans la Forêt Interdite. Un autre sort l'empêchait de s'approcher trop près du château.

Il avait fallu trois semaines pour que le Basilik accepte son nouveau milieu de vie.

La semaine suivante, Hermione serait à Privet Drive. Et la tante Marge aussi.

* * *

><p><em>203 mots.<em>


	40. (la visite de Marge (et d'Hermione))

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<br>N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>36.<p>

La dernière semaine de juillet fut à la fois la pire et la plus belle de sa vie. La pire, car Harry détestait la sœur de Vernon, et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. La plus belle, car Hermione était là.

Marge dormait dans la quatrième chambre de l'étage que Harry avait dû rendre impeccable la veille de son arrivée. Mais Hermione avait hérité du gros matelas gonflable de Dudley et dormait dans la chambre de Harry, sous la fenêtre.

Marge passait son temps à critiquer le garçon, revenant sans cesse sur cette histoire d'accident de voiture, insistant sur la mésentente qui régnait entre Pétunia et Lily avant la mort de cette dernière, croyant sans doute mettre la blonde de son côté en disant à quel point le garçon était un poids pour cette famille honorable. Mais Hermione avait fait bonne impression sur les deux femmes, polie et attentive à ses manières, et même Vernon avait complimenté la jeune fille sur sa bonne éducation. Elle profitait de chaque occasion pour dire à quel point Harry était bon élève, l'aidait dans son travail et était apprécié par tout le monde à l'école, ce qui clouait momentanément le bec de Marge. Ensuite, le soir dans leur chambre, Harry complimentait la jeune fille sur l'aplomb qu'elle gardait pour mentir et Hermione rougissait en détournant les yeux.

La présence d'Hermione compensait celle de Marge, mais la présence de Marge gâchait celle d'Hermione.

Au final, le lendemain du départ de sa tante détestée, lorsque son amie lui offrit son cadeau devant le gâteau d'anniversaire confectionné par Pétunia, Harry jugea que ça avait été une très bonne semaine.

* * *

><p><em>271 mots.<em>


	41. (le chien noir)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !  
>N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !<br>N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos suppositions, questions ou toutes autres remarques sur l'histoire ! :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>37.<p>

Ce soir-là, Harry était resté seul dans le parc du quartier, sur Magnolia Road. Dudley était rentré depuis deux bonnes heures, fatigué de son match de foot avec ses copains. Harry avait profité du calme et de la fraîcheur du soir. L'été était calme, bien que parfois morose, à Privet Drive.

Ce fut en rentrant chez les Dursley, marchant tranquillement dans les rues vides, qu'il rencontra le chien. Il était tout noir, et ses yeux avaient une lueur rougeâtre inquiétante du fait du ciel couchant. Il était immobile, de l'autre côté de la route, maigrelet et sale. Harry, qui avait ralenti en le voyant, poursuivit lentement son chemin, sans que le chien ne bouge d'un poil. Il se contentait de haleter en le regardant. Quand Harry le dépassa, il s'enfonça dans la haie d'un jardin et disparut.

* * *

><p><em>137 mots.<em>


	42. (entre filles)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

**NOTE** : Pardon ! Pardon pardon pour cette interruption ! Les conseils de classe et les oraux blanc à la fac se sont ajoutés au boulot en cours, et je me suis retrouvée un peu débordée. Comme j'écris principalement le soir, et que je rentre fatiguée depuis quelques temps, ça n'aide pas... Mais c'est reparti ! :)

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>38.<p>

Dans la troisième semaine d'août, Harry retrouva Hermione et les Weasley à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour leurs achats de rentrée. Ginny avait été ravie de s'accaparer l'attention du garçon en lui racontant en détails son voyage en Égypte. Lorsque Hermione, alors qu'ils sortaient de la librairie, mentionna fortuitement qu'elle avait passé une semaine à Privet Drive, la rouquine se renfrogna et cessa ses bavardages.  
>Harry était amusé de voir cette sorte de rivalité entre les deux filles. Il faudrait qu'il leur fasse remarquer, un jour, qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance ni l'une ni l'autre. Mais en attendant, c'était distrayant de voir Weasley numéro six leur jeter des regards noirs et couver sa petite sœur qui le rembarrait avec verve. Il semblait que la fillette ait gagné en assurance pendant l'été. Intéressant.<p>

Et accessoirement, il apprit, grâce à la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, l'évasion de Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><em>151 mots.<em>


	43. (le rat)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Deuxième de la journée, pour me faire pardonner. :)

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>39.<p>

Apparemment, Black s'était échappé pour le tuer. Harry trouvait cette idée stupide : si Black voulait vraiment venger son maître, pourquoi aurait-il attendu douze ans avant de s'enfuir ? Non, il y avait autre chose, mais il n'arrivait à imaginer quoi. Le lien entre Sirius Black, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Harry Potter.

— Ron n'arrête pas de se plaindre que son rat est malade, depuis notre retour d'Égypte, mais il n'a même pas l'idée d'aller à la ménagerie magique. C'est Percy qui a été obligé de le traîner là-bas pour s'occuper de ce pauvre Croûtard...

Le babillage incessant de Ginny pouvait être utile, finalement.

* * *

><p><em>102 mots.<em>


	44. Instant (à la gare)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>Instant manqué<p>

Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Lucius Malefoy, sur le quai de la gare, Harry avait affiché un petit sourire méprisant. Discret. Juste quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour que le blond seul le remarque. Voir son air hautain se décomposer, le voir se pencher et chuchoter précipitamment à l'oreille de son fils, voir la peur et l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux, c'était... satisfaisant.

* * *

><p><em>62 mots.<em>


	45. (rencontre dans le train)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>40.<p>

Harry était chanceux de s'être trouvé dans le même compartiment que le professeur Lupin, car l'arrivée des Détraqueurs dans le train l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il n'était pas préparé à la déferlante de souvenirs qui s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Le désespoir, l'angoisse, la peur, la haine. La culpabilité.

Les images de l'orphelinat se mélangeaient à celles des garçons de l'école. Il s'était toujours défendu, et Dudley le vengeait avec plaisir, mais à cet instant, dans le froid mortel qui avait empli le compartiment du train, il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Et probablement le pire de tous. Il s'était évanoui sous les cris suppliants de Lily Potter.

* * *

><p><em>107 mots.<em>


	46. Instant (occlumancie)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

RAR : **n****epheria4** : oui, les instants sont encore plus courts qu'un drabble, puisqu'ils font moins de 100 mots. ;) C'est pour ça que je posterai un vrai drabble plus tard dans la journée. :)

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>Instant manqué<p>

Alors qu'il mâchonnait sans entrain le chocolat offert par le professeur Lupin, Harry songeait que les Détraqueurs autour de l'école seraient un gros problème pour l'année à venir. Il était plus que temps de revoir quelques bases pour protéger son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>41 mots.<em>


	47. (premier cours de divination)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne ! Laissez une petite trace de votre passage, même pour dire bonjour ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>41.<p>

Hermione était le genre de personne toujours ouverte d'esprit, intéressée, curieuse. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle avait pris toutes les options proposées à Poudlard. Dont la Divination.

Le professeur Trelawney était une femme excentrique, un peu effrayante par certains aspects. La simple vue du professeur avait donné un mauvais a priori à Hermione sur cette matière. Mais lorsqu'elle avait fait mine d'être épouvantée devant Harry, regardant le garçon comme s'il était la Mort en personne et criant des avertissements aux autres élèves, la jeune fille avait décidé que la Divination n'était finalement qu'une supercherie.

Le seul bon côté de ce premier cours désastreux, c'était l'attitude de Ron à leur égard. Il semblait que le rouquin ait décidé d'être plus aimable avec Hermione, ce qui rendait l'ambiance dans la salle commune beaucoup moins tendue.

* * *

><p><em>134 mots.<em>


	48. (l'hippogriffe)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>42.<p>

Malgré son emprisonnement temporaire après cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets, Hagrid avait été promu professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Et il avait vu grand pour son premier cours : des hippogriffes, pas moins !

Harry avait senti que les choses allaient déraper. Ce genre d'animaux l'inquiétait un peu. Le malheur n'arriva pas de Malefoy, qui était resté excessivement calme depuis leur rencontre sur le quai de King's Cross, le jour de la rentrée.

Non, ce fut quand il croisa malencontreusement le regard de la créature qu'elle se jeta brusquement sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de lever les bras pour protéger son visage.

Hagrid eut beaucoup de peine pour maîtriser l'animal furieux, tandis que les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin éloigné de l'enclos, et que les élèves criaient de frayeur.

En route vers l'infirmerie, sans écouter le bavardage angoissé d'Hermione à côté de lui et les excuses stupéfaites de Hagrid, Harry se fit la réflexion distraite que cette douleur-là n'était pas grand-chose, comparée à celle qu'il avait endurée dans la Chambre deux mois auparavant...

* * *

><p><em>176 mots.<em>


	49. (en cours de potions)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>43.<p>

Rogue était toujours aussi glacial et impartial en cours de potions. Harry avait assisté Hermione en effectuant tous les gestes qu'il lui était possible de faire d'une seule main. C'est-à-dire, pas beaucoup. Rogue l'avait accusé de mentir sur l'état de son bras, et bien que Harry n'ait pas vraiment mal, l'infirmière avait pourtant insister pour qu'il ne l'utilise pas pour le reste de la journée. Mais le professeur n'écoutait jamais les justifications des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta cependant juste avant d'ôter des points, comme Harry lui lançait un regard agacé. Le maître des potions garda une allure sévère et pleine d'autorité, mais lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour faire mine de s'intéresser aux chaudrons des autres élèves, Harry remarqua, avec une certaine satisfaction, qu'il serrait son poing gauche avec force. Rogue ne lui adressa plus un mot de toute la semaine.

* * *

><p><em>138 mots.<em>


	50. (attaque surprise)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>44.<p>

Le voir sortir de l'infirmerie avec un bras en écharpe dut certainement donner un peu de courage à Malefoy. Ou un brusque accès de bêtise. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'attendit le soir-même, au détour d'un couloir, alors que Harry rejoignait seul la Tour de Gryffondor après un passage à la bibliothèque. Le petit idiot n'avait que quelques sorts inoffensifs pour l'attaquer.

Cloué au sol, le crâne douloureux et le nez en sang, sa baguette projetée à l'autre bout du couloir et une main effrayante serrée autour de son cou, tout ce à quoi Drago put penser fut de ne pas mouiller son pantalon.

— _Ne crois jamais_ que je puisse être _faible_, lui chuchota Harry, une étincelle rouge dans le regard. N'importe où, dans n'importe quelle situation... Ne le crois _jamais !_

* * *

><p><em>131 mots.<em>


	51. (approche)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

NOTE : Euh... je vous ai oubliés, non ? x')

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>45.<p>

Le professeur Lupin, non content d'avoir fait forte impression auprès des élèves lors de l'intrusion des Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express, était devenu en une semaine le professeur de Défense préféré de tous les étudiants. Harry était resté relativement distant avec l'homme, malgré ses tentatives très claires de lui parler seul à seul.

Lorsqu'il annonça ce jour-là qu'ils allaient apprendre à se défendre contre un Épouvantard, Harry ne put empêcher une boule d'angoisse de se former dans sa gorge. Lupin avait dû remarquer son visage pâle, et probablement celui de certains autres élèves, car il s'efforça de les rassurer en les encourageant. Puis chacun dut affronter la créature et lancer le sort.

Bien qu'il ait pris soin de se positionner en dernier, son tour arriva, et Harry fut secrètement soulagé que le professeur Lupin s'interpose et mette fin à la classe, d'un air de rien. C'était sans compter l'intervention d'Hermione, qui demanda d'un ton agacé pourquoi son ami n'avait pas pu affronter l'Épouvantard lui aussi alors que le cours n'était pas tout-à-fait fini.

Harry saisit cette opportunité pour contredire Lupin et lui parler des Détraqueurs. Le professeur n'accepta pas immédiatement de leur apprendre à s'en protéger, mais l'idée était plantée.

* * *

><p><em>200 mots.<em>


	52. (l'attaque de la Grosse Dame)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>46. (... Et le début des ennuis)<p>

Malgré la présence des Détraqueurs autour de l'école, Sirius Black avait réussi à entrer à Poudlard, et s'était promené dans le château jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas pu franchir le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune et avait lacéré la toile dans un accès de rage. Ce fut du moins ce que rapportèrent les quelques témoins de la scène, à savoir les autres portraits du couloir. Les élèves furent tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pendant que les professeurs fouillaient le château.

Avant de pouvoir rejoindre les autres, Harry fut pris à part par le professeur Dumbledore. Il l'emmena dans une salle de classe non loin du hall d'entrée pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

— Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?

Le vieux sorcier avait pris l'habitude de le tutoyer au cours de l'été, pendant le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble à essayer de dresser le Basilik. Harry ne sut quoi lui répondre et babilla un instant sur la blessure de son bras, puis sur l'intrusion de Black.

— Monsieur Weasley m'a dit qu'il s'était échappé pour me tuer, avoua-t-il.

Le directeur hocha la tête, le dévisageant d'un air grave.

— Voudrais-tu me parler de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

Harry regarda soigneusement ailleurs.

— Non, monsieur. Je veux dire, si Black essaie vraiment de me tuer, pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Après douze ans, c'est un peu étrange. Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet. Il doit chercher autre chose. La présence des Détraqueurs me met plus mal à l'aise que celle de Black.

— Je ne parlais pas de la situation particulière de cette année, Harry, mais plutôt d'un événement récent dont je devrais avoir connaissance.

Harry pâlit légèrement. Il lui revint en mémoire que Malefoy était apparu le lendemain sans aucune trace visible de leur petite altercation. Était-il allé se plaindre ? Qui avait soigné son nez... ?

— C'est moi qui ai soigné son nez, Harry.

Il ferma les yeux. _Évidemment._ Dumbledore devait être présent, ou avoir été averti par un portrait. _Stupide, stupide !_ Comment pouvait-il avoir manqué de jugeote à ce point ? Il releva la tête et joua la carte du repentant. Il s'excusa, reconnut avoir été violent sans raison valable. Il insista sur le fait que Malefoy l'avait attaqué en premier, alors qu'il était encore blessé. Qu'il avait cependant réagi excessivement, et qu'il en était désolé.

Sans jamais croisé le regard du vieil homme.

* * *

><p><em>400 mots.<em>


	53. (Quidditch, encore)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>47.<p>

Sa discussion avec le directeur avait rendu Harry nerveux. Il avait soigneusement dissimulé la baguette d'if tout au fond de sa malle, sous la Cape d'invisibilité. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Dumbledore imagine un seul instant qu'il puisse posséder une deuxième baguette, mais il était finalement plus sûr de la garder cachée.

Hermione et lui étaient définitivement inséparables, et si la jeune fille avait remarqué son inquiétude des derniers jours, elle l'avait mis sur le compte du prochain match de Quidditch, contre Poufsouffle. Harry se fichait du match, en vérité. Il ne prenait pas la compétition au sérieux malgré les discours enthousiastes du capitaine de l'équipe. Il aimait simplement voler et s'amusait.

Le plaisir du jeu fut toutefois gâché par l'arrivé impromptue des Détraqueurs sur le terrain. L'incident finit de convaincre Lupin de lui apprendre à s'en protéger.

* * *

><p><em>140 mots.<em>


	54. (cours particuliers)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>48.<p>

Harry regarda la créature changer d'apparence pour prendre celle de sa plus grande peur. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de se retrouver face à son double.

Un double qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Un vrai jumeau. Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, l'un pétrifié et l'autre accusateur. Puis Harry leva sa baguette, un « Ridikulus » et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son double eut un mouvement de recul, la mine à la fois apeurée et dégoûtée, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il perdit le contrôle. L'image lui rappelait cruellement ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le Miroir du Risèd. Le Harry-épouvantard le fusilla du regard avec haine, et Harry trébucha en reculant.

D'un mouvement de baguette assuré, Lupin le ramena dans son armoire. Ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur posa une main sur épaule qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. L'homme le couvait d'un regard à la fois inquiet et inquisiteur.

— Je croyais que vous aviez peur des Détraqueurs...

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

— Ils me font peur parce qu'ils me font voir ce genre de choses...

Lupin restait sceptique, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. Il avait assez à faire à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur.

* * *

><p><em>210 mots.<em>


	55. (sortie)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>49.<p>

— Mais...

— Je regrette, Monsieur Potter, coupa encore une fois le professeur McGonagall. Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. C'est trop risqué, et vous savez pourquoi.

Elle lui jeta un regard pénétrant, pour lui rappeler ses propres paroles devant le directeur. Harry ne croyait pas que Black voulait le tuer, il était même persuadé du contraire, mais sa directrice de maison resta intransigeante. Impossible pour lui de mettre les pieds à Pré-au-Lard tant que Black serait en liberté.

Harry resta dans la petite cour, son autorisation de sortie dûment signée et désormais inutile entre ses doigts. Le groupe d'élèves se mit en marche vers les grilles d'entrée de l'école. Hermione s'attarda auprès de lui, les yeux brillants.

— C'est injuste, souffla-t-elle, indignée du comportement de McGonagall mais secrètement soulagée que son ami reste en sécurité.

— C'est stupide, rétorqua Harry, le regard sombre. Si Black a pu entrer dans le château à l'insu de tout le monde, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être en sécurité, ici ou au village.

— C'est vrai, mais...

— Vas-y, la coupa-t-il. Tu as le droit d'y aller, alors profites-en.

Hermione eut un regard incertain.

— Tu es sûr ? Il y aura d'autres sorties dans l'année...

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

— Vas-y. Weasley t'attend.

En effet, Ron était un peu plus loin dans la cour, regardant dans leur direction. Hermione hésita encore. L'entente entre Ron et elle s'était améliorée, mais ils n'étaient encore vraiment amis. Elle finit cependant par se laisser convaincre et lui promit de lui rapporter quelque chose.

Harry les regarda disparaître sur le chemin pavé du domaine avant de rentrer au château. Il marcha au hasard pendant quelques minutes, avant de se décider à retourner voir Lupin, et prit donc la direction du bureau du professeur de Défense. Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra le directeur, qui le salua en souriant.

Harry était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence depuis l'incident avec Malefoy ; il détourna les yeux et rendit le salut poliment. Dumbledore babilla un instant sur la sécurité bien plus importante dans l'école plutôt qu'au milieu du village sorcier, mais Harry connaissait déjà ce discours. Il quitta le vieil homme en prétextant un rendez-vous avec le professeur Lupin.

— Un rendez-vous ? Alors que tu prévoyais il y a une heure encore de te rendre à Pré-au-Lard ?

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, Harry sentit ses joues le brûler de gêne. Dumbledore lui accorda un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-amusé, puis passa son chemin en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Harry se sentit idiot. Véritablement idiot.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, il se fit bousculer par le professeur Rogue, et y vit là l'occasion de réconforter son ego. Alors que Rogue le réprimandait et s'apprêtait à ôter des points à Gryffondor, Harry lui lança un regard noir. Après tout, c'était lui que Rogue avait brutalement bousculé... ! L'homme s'interrompit aussitôt, et Harry eut le plaisir de voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux noirs. Il le contourna calmement et reprit son chemin, et il put clairement entendre le très léger soupir de soulagement du professeur : la Marque était restée silencieuse.

* * *

><p><em>518 mots.<em>


	56. Instant (une longue journée)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>Instant<p>

Son entrevue avec Lupin n'avait pas suffi pour occuper plusieurs heures d'affilée, et Harry se retrouva donc collé à Ginny tout le reste de la journée. La jeune rousse semblait ravie que Hermione ne soit pas dans les environs et babilla joyeusement de tout et de rien. Harry songea que c'était une bonne chose que la fillette soit seulement en deuxième année, ils n'avaient que de brèves périodes de temps en commun. C'était plus facile de supporter les bavardages d'Hermione...

* * *

><p><em>80 mots.<em>


	57. (les confiseries de chez Honeyduckes)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>50. (... Et l'histoire de Black)<p>

Leurs camarades de Gryffondor étaient rentrés pour le repas du soir. Si Hermione essayait de faire croire que le village n'avait rien de particulier et que Harry n'avait pas raté grand-chose, Ron gâchait ses efforts en s'extasiant sur tous les petits commerces et le pub du village, les _Trois Balais_. Hermione avait rapporté des tas de bonbons sorciers, aux goûts exotiques, parfois très étranges. Harry se retrouva englouti dans un festin de confiseries, et accepta de bon gré de partager avec Ginny.

Et puis, un peu plus tard, une fois l'effervescence de la soirée passée, Ron et Hermione lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient entendu au sujet de Black, de la mort des Potter et du Gardien du secret.

Harry voyait les pièces du puzzle se rassembler lentement.

* * *

><p><em>127 mots.<em>


	58. (un nouveau balai)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>51.<p>

Quand Harry s'était évanoui à cause des Détraqueurs, pendant le match contre Poufsouffle, son balai avait été emporté par le vent et avait atterri dans les branches du Saule Cogneur, un arbre très caractériel. Le balai n'avait eu aucune chance, et depuis, Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, s'échinait à trouver une solution pour le remplacer. Mais un nouveau balai digne de l'attrapeur des Gryffondor était cher, et ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que Dubois apprît que Harry avait reçu un Éclair-de-Feu.

L'enthousiasme de ses coéquipiers et l'hystérie de Dubois, qui entrevoyait déjà la Coupe entre ses mains, furent rapidement douchés : le professeur McGonagall vint confisquer le balai.

— Démonter une telle merveille ! s'offusquait Dubois. Je vais lui parler, elle ne peut pas faire ça !

Ginny avoua, un peu plus tard, que c'était elle qui avait prévenu leur directrice de Maison car elle pensait que le cadeau venait de Sirius Black. Hermione n'en montra rien, mais elle partageait son avis, et était soulagée que Harry soit fâchée contre la rouquine plutôt qu'elle.

Harry, de son côté, se décida à écrire une lettre à Black.

* * *

><p><em>185 mots.<em>


	59. (la carte)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

NOTE : Pour la lettre que Harry envoie à Sirius, référez-vous à la review de Faenlgiec pour en avoir une petite idée.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>52.<p>

Ne supportant visiblement pas qu'il lui fasse la tête à cause d'une histoire de balai volant, Ginny tenta de se faire pardonner. Elle lui confia ce qui avait permis à Fred et George Weasley de découvrir les passages secrets du château et d'échapper au concierge à chacune de leurs blagues : la carte des Maraudeurs. Ses frères la lui avait léguée à cause de sa déception de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard cette année (elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec les jumeaux). Impressionné, Harry la regarda démontrer comme fonctionnait la carte. Il fut si captivé qu'il oublia sa soit-disant rancune et Ginny sembla ravie de passer l'heure suivante à découvrir et explorer la fameuse carte avec lui. Si Hermione remarqua qu'ils avaient délaissé leurs devoirs respectifs pour chuchoter entre eux près de la cheminée, elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, ce qui était curieux de sa part.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Harry étudiait les couloirs déserts, où se promenait parfois le nom d'un professeur ou celui de Miss Teigne. Il découvrit le nom du rat, comme Black l'avait mentionné dans la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée en réponse. En revanche, le trouver dans son dortoir, dans le lit voisin, était une surprise. Il attendit une heure de plus, guettant la petite étiquette tremblotante. Quand il fut sûr que tous ses camarades dormaient, il attrapa le rat, puis se recouvrit de sa Cape et rejoignit le troisième étage.

Sur une autre étiquette en forme de parchemin, le nom de Sirius Black s'affichait dans un couloir secret, dissimulé derrière une statue.

— _Diffindo... !_

* * *

><p><em>260 mots.<em>


	60. (le passage secret)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>53.<p>

Le gros chien noir qu'il avait aperçu à Privet Drive se tenait dans le passage, sombre et poussiéreux. Quand la statue de la Sorcière Borgne referma l'entrée derrière lui, Harry le vit se transformer. Sirius Black se tint devant lui, sale, échevelé et famélique, le visage creux. Au lieu de se jeter sur lui ou de lui jeter un sort comme tous les adultes s'y attendaient, Black resta à genoux, le contemplant comme s'il était la réincarnation de James Potter en personne.

« _Ce qui doit probablement être le cas,_ » songea Harry.

Et Black marmonna à quel point il ressemblait à son père, mais avait les yeux de sa mère. Harry connaissait cette formule par cœur à force de l'avoir entendue. Il maintint sa baguette devant lui dans une attitude méfiante. Black n'avait pas suffisamment perdu d'esprit pour ne pas le remarquer, et se lança à nouveau dans le récit de sa version de la mort des Potter. Harry savait qu'il ne mentait pas, mais il attendit patiemment qu'il finisse. L'homme semblait vraiment vouloir le convaincre.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde raconte à votre sujet. Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

D'accord, c'était du pur sadisme. Le regard désespéré de Black le fit sourire.

— Ne prenez cet air de condamné à mort, renifla-t-il avec ironie, d'un air hautain. Voilà votre rat... !

La cage enchantée qui maintenait Croûtard captif tomba au sol, dans un tintement métallique et des couinements de peur.

Tout le visage de Black s'éclaira à la vue de l'animal. La baguette de houx fendit vivement les airs :

— _Animagus revelio !_

* * *

><p><em>260 mots.<em>


	61. (Pettigrow)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>54.<p>

Le petit homme, affalé à terre, se mit à paniquer en se trouvant nez à nez avec son ancien camarade.

Harry les regarda échanger des insultes du côté de Black et des suppliques de celui de Pettigrow. Il ne dit rien lorsque l'ancien prisonnier menaça le traître de le tuer. Il n'intervint pas quand le rat chercha à s'enfuir et que le chien se précipita sur lui.

Il ne leva sa baguette qu'au moment où Black fût sur le point de refermer ses crocs sur Croûtard. Le chien fut projeté à l'écart et se transforma aussitôt, et le rat fut de nouveau enchaîné magiquement.

— Vous n'êtes pas un tueur, Black… dit-il doucement en s'accroupissant à côté de l'homme. Il était votre ami, non ?

L'animagus hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur ledit ancien ami.

— Si vous le tuez maintenant, votre vengeance sera accomplie. Mais vous n'aurez plus aucun moyen de prouver votre innocence.

Le ton de sa voix, comme un murmure apaisant, sembla convaincre l'homme plus que la justesse de ses paroles.

* * *

><p><em>172 mots.<em>


	62. (fin du mensonge)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

**PETIT SONDAGE :**

Bonjour à tous ! Deux questions pour les lecteurs :

A - Voulez-vous, en bonus, le point de vue de Dumbledore dans cette histoire ? Votez OUI ou NON dans les reviews.

B - À partir de ce drabble, deux choix s'offrent à moi et je ne sais pas lequel suivre.  
>1) Pettigrow s'échappe et Sirius est obligé de s'enfuir, <em><strong>comme dans le livre<strong>_.  
>2) Pettigrow ne s'échappe pas et Sirius est innocenté.<br>Quelle solution préférez-vous ? Votez 1 ou 2 dans les reviews.

Merci !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>55.<p>

Tranquillement installé devant le bureau du directeur, Harry attendit que le vieux sorcier termine son examen visuel. Avec Sirius Black en personne à sa droite, et Peter Pettigrow, bien vivant et ligoté à sa gauche, Harry supposait qu'au milieu de la nuit, c'était une surprise même pour le plus grand mage blanc du siècle.

Quand Dumbledore eut fini de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui avait été révélé un peu plus tôt, il sourit et déclara d'une petite réunion avec le Ministre de la Magie s'imposait.

— Maintenant ? demanda Harry.

Déranger le directeur à deux heures du matin était une chose, se faire davantage remarquer par le ministère en était une autre.

— Oh, non, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit rire. Il y a un moyen très efficace d'empêcher un animagus de se métamorphoser. Je pense que notre réunion peut attendre demain sans aucun problème. (Il fit quelques mouvements de sa baguette, et Pettigrow couina de douleur quand le sort fut lancé.) Nous pouvons aller terminer notre nuit tranquillement. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sirius, je pense que dans l'immédiat, vous aurez plutôt envie d'un bon bain chaud, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius ferma les yeux de soulagement et acquiesça dans un éclat de rire un peu rauque.

Harry songea que ce rire, sec et bref, faisait penser à un aboiement de chien.

* * *

><p><em>220 mots.<em>


	63. (après-coup)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

**Résultats du petit sondage :**

Woa. 15 reviews d'un coup... Je devrais vous poser des questions plus souvent ! x)

A - Le POV de Dumbledore  
>Les avis sont partagés à ce sujet. J'ai compté un NON pour ceux qui n'avaient pas répondu. Donc le pov restera un bonus pour quelques lecteurs seulement (me contacter par MP).<br>Pour dissiper un malentendu, il ne s'agira pas d'intégrer son pov dans l'histoire, il s'agira d'un chapitre bonus, je ne sais pas trop quand, sans doute après la troisième année, qui regroupera le pov des année en un seul chapitre. Il ne s'agit pas d'en faire des drabbles en plus. ^^

B - Sirius innocent _or not_  
>À 15 contre 2, c'est la majorité qui l'emporte, comme de bien entendu ! Sirius sera donc innocenté.<p>

Merci d'avoir donné votre avis !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>56.<p>

Ron avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la vérité au sujet de Croûtard. Néanmoins, un coup d'œil sur la carte avait prouvé l'identité du traître, enfermé dans un coin reculé du château sous la bonne garde de différents sortilèges du directeur. Hermione avait serré son bras en signe de soutien. Le garçon était resté silencieux toute la soirée, et Harry avait observé Hermione lui chuchoter de temps à autre des paroles de réconfort.

— Ron s'en plaignait souvent, mais je crois qu'il aimait beaucoup Croûtard malgré tout...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, assise à côté de lui. Il ne répondit pas, mais attrapa la Chocogrenouille qu'elle lui tendit.

* * *

><p><em>110 mots.<em>


	64. (encore des ennuis)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>57.<p>

— Ils ne veulent pas me croire, chuchota Sirius.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Assis contre le mur, entre la table de chevet et le lit, Sirius tenait ses jambes contre lui, le menton sur ses genoux. S'il n'y avait eu le mur contre son dos, il se serait balancé d'avant en arrière comme un enfant terrifié.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils pensent que Peter est un imposteur, répondit-il. On ne peut pas leur montrer la carte, ils ne la prendraient pas comme une preuve... marmonna-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

— C'est stupide, dit Harry. Du Polynectar aurait cessé de faire effet depuis longtemps. Un charme de camouflage ou un Glamour s'enlève facilement. Du Véritasérum prouvera tout. Ils ne peuvent plus rien contre toi.

— Dumbledore dit qu'ils pensent qu'on a modifié sa mémoire, trafiquer son apparence. Ils veulent d'autres preuves. Ils ne font pas confiance au sérum.

La voix de Sirius avait un débit mécanique, comme s'il distribuait les informations sans en avoir conscience. Harry émit un grognement irrité tout en réfléchissant.

— Est-ce qu'ils ont les moyens d'être sûrs qu'un souvenir est truqué ou non ?

— Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être sûr, répondit Dumbledore depuis le pas de la porte. Ce n'est repérable que lorsque le trucage est grossier. Mais les souvenirs de Peter Pettigrow sont tout-à-fait authentiques.

— Ou extrêmement bien imités...

Sirius émit un gémissement désespéré, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras croisés. Harry se tourna vers le directeur.

— Est-ce qu'ils douteraient d'un souvenir du Survivant ?

Dumbledore inclina la tête dans un signe d'incompréhension. Harry eut un sourire crispé.

— Quand les Détraqueurs sont près de moi, j'entends mes parents, le jour où ils se sont... où ils sont morts. Si des souvenirs aussi vieux sont toujours quelque part dans ma mémoire, peut-être pourrais-je y trouver une conversation sur leur Gardien.

Dumbledore essayait de le transpercer du regard, mais Harry fixait un motif sur l'épaule de sa robe excentrique.

— C'est certainement possible, répondit-il finalement. Je pense que le professeur Rogue sera le plus à même de t'y aider.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius, pour cacher son sourire en coin. _Parfait_.

* * *

><p><em>349 mots.<em>


	65. (la marque)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

NA : Navrée pour le retard. Je suis officiellement en vacances, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à terminer avant la fin du mois. J'essaierai quand même de vous poster quelques drabbles, mais ça ne sera probablement pas un par jour. Par contre, ils seront plus longs que d'habitude (dans les 500 mots). C'est cool, non ? ...

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>58.<p>

Le professeur Rogue l'examinait, son regard noir semblant à la fois méfiant et méprisant. Il était furieux, aussi. Harry garda un visage impassible. Rogue se lança ensuite dans un laïus sur la Légilimencie, l'Occlumancie et la façon dont il allait chercher le souvenir dans son esprit. Harry ne répondit rien. L'homme se plaça devant lui, plongea son regard dans le sien, leva sa baguette et lança la formule.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit sombre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux, face à face. Il vit le professeur regarder autour de lui, s'interrogeant. Lorsque les yeux noirs se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, Harry sourit.  
>Le décor changea, les contours d'une pièce apparurent et la silhouette d'un enfant recroquevillé se détacha de l'obscurité. De loin, des cris d'adultes en train de se disputer dans des bruits de verre brisé. Devant eux, l'enfant pleurait en silence.<p>

Il vit Rogue écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en reconnaissant son propre souvenir. Il pouvait presque entendre la question être hurlée : comment pouvaient-ils se trouver dans sa propre tête au lieu de celle de Harry, alors qu'il avait lancé le sort ?

Harry garda une expression impassible, mais la vision du jeune Rogue ravivait d'autres images dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, changea de souvenir.

Cette fois-ci, un Rogue presque adulte se tenait devant une assemblée de mangemorts, prêt à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le professeur avait affreusement pâli, son teint était cadavérique. Il ne contrôlait plus son propre esprit et cela semblait l'effrayer au plus haut point. Harry resta de marbre, ne montrant ni satisfaction ni culpabilité.

— Ce jour-là, vous avez juré de servir et de garder les secrets de Lord Voldemort, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, tandis que le jeune homme du souvenir prêtait serment sous leurs yeux.

Rogue semblait difficilement tenir sur ses jambes, et Harry avait la curieuse certitude qu'il faisait son maximum pour ne pas se mettre à vomir. Quand il croisa son regard en l'entendant, il pâlit encore davantage. Harry se demanda brièvement s'il allait finir par s'évanouir de terreur.

— Souvenez-vous de votre engagement, murmura Harry.

Les prunelles vertes scintillaient d'un dangereux éclat rouge.

Le souvenir changea, mais cette fois-ci, il n'appartenait pas à Rogue : Lily et James Potter apparurent, dans leur salon de Godric's Hollow. Un bébé Harry était assis sur les genoux de son père et jouait avec les mains de sa mère. Harry et Rogue les écoutèrent argumenter sur le fait d'avoir choisi Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret à la place de Black. La conversation s'estompa lorsqu'ils changèrent de sujet, et l'endroit redevint totalement noir.

— Vous montrerez ce souvenir au directeur. Notre discussion restera secrète. N'oubliez pas le sens de cette marque sur votre bras...

Harry savait que le pouvoir qu'il possédait sur la Marque empêcherait une quelconque intrusion dans l'esprit du professeur. C'était une protection très efficace. La magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres protégeait chacun de ses serviteurs, pourvu qu'il le veuille bien. Harry serait stupide de courir le moindre risque.

Quand ils revinrent à la réalité, Harry dut reconnaître son admiration pour l'homme : Rogue avait retrouvé quelque couleur, et était resté droit et immobile, sans laisser paraître le plus petit tremblement, jusqu'à ce que son élève ait quitté la salle. Mais une fois dans le couloir, Harry entendit clairement un bruit sourd, et celui du bois fracassé.

Probablement une chaise.

* * *

><p><em>556 mots.<em>


	66. (le patronus)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>59.<p>

Harry entra dans la chambre qu'occupait Sirius, dans l'idée de lui annoncer que son souvenir pourrait aider à le disculper, mais il trouva la pièce vide. Pire, un désordre et un silence inquiétant y régnaient.

— Sirius ? chuchota-t-il.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'animagus qui se montra : un Détraqueur surgit d'une pièce attenante, le froid se répandant autour de lui. Harry sortit en trombe, mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux avant de tirer sa baguette.

— _Spero Patronum !_ cria-t-il. Une brume argentée apparut, créant un mur entre la créature et lui. Harry s'éloigna encore puis se tourna à nouveau. Le Détraqueur ne mettrait pas longtemps à dissiper le nuage inconsistant. Déjà, le froid envahissait lentement le couloir. Harry ferma les yeux et réfléchit.

« _De la joie,_ pensa-t-il avec force. _Un souvenir heureux !_ »

Des images défilèrent à vive allure derrière ses paupières étroitement serrées, sa maîtrise de l'Occlumancie lui permettant de trier rapidement ceux qui seraient inutiles. Son sort se dissipa et le Détraqueur commença à s'approcher lentement, comme s'il sentait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se presser pour attraper sa proie. Les mauvais souvenirs s'imposaient de plus en plus, et Harry tentait de se concentrer quand un éclat de rire soudain retentit.

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et regarda aux alentours, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et la créature dans le couloir. C'était un souvenir. Le rire d'Hermione.

Son rire, alors que Harry était battu à un jeu vidéo pendant que Dudley et elle faisaient équipe. Son sourire, et le léger rougissement de ses joues lorsqu'il lui faisait un compliment. Il se concentra sur elle et s'apprêta à relancer le sort, quand une autre image s'imposa à lui.

La benjamine Weasley, les yeux brillants et son sourire immense alors qu'elle lui faisait découvrir la carte des Maraudeurs. Sa timidité touchante lorsqu'elle était venue le remercier d'être allé à son secours dans la Chambre des Secrets. Sa joie naïve alors qu'elle dégustait une simple Chocogrenouille en sa compagnie.

Quel était le souvenir heureux ? Les deux filles n'avaient en commun que le fait d'être des filles. Deux Griffondor. Le froid qui s'était emparé du couloir empêchait Harry de réfléchir davantage, alors il leva sa baguette et jeta le sort avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait lui donner.

La lumière blanche jaillit, aveuglante, et le Détraqueur prit rapidement la fuite en volant à travers l'une des fenêtres.

Harry mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits. Il put ensuite observer la forme brillante qu'avait prise son Patronus. C'était un grand animal, qui ressemblait à un cheval argenté...

— C'est une _blague_ ? s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

… À ceci près qu'il avait une longue corne sur le crâne.

* * *

><p><em>440 mots.<em>


	67. (Fudge)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>60.<p>

Cornélius Fudge, actuel Ministre de la Magie, était très doué pour gérer les affaires administratives du Ministère. Mais en temps de crise, il était effroyablement incompétent, tout en refusant de le reconnaître.

Assis dans un coin dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le regard noir et les bras croisés, Harry regardait le petit homme se répandre en justifications hypocrites. Le directeur, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait une mine sévère et réprobatrice.

— Enfin, convenez tout de même que ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un innocent !

Fudge essayait encore de faire arrêter Black, qui était resté introuvable même avec l'arrivée des professeurs McGonagall et Lupin, juste après que l'étrange Patronus se soit dissipé. Dumbledore avait été furieux que le Ministre ose entrer à Poudlard accompagné d'une telle créature, et avait fermement affirmé que ce n'était pas parce que Harry avait su se défendre que c'en était moins grave pour autant. Fudge continuait d'argumenter comme il pouvait. La présence de Pettigrow en chair et en os à un mètre de lui ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre sa diatribe contre Black.

— _N'importe qui_ aurait fui en présence d'un Détraqueur... !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, intrigué et vexé de son intervention. Il y eut des explications sur l'absence de procès pour Black, douze ans auparavant, et sur le rôle de Pettigrow dans la mort des Potter. Lui-même avoua jusqu'au moindre détail, conscient que cela ne pouvait que l'aider au point où il en était. Fudge fut définitivement ébranlé quand Dumbledore lui fit visionner le souvenir de Harry dans une pensine. Dumbledore insista ensuite sur le fait que le témoignage sous Véritasérum, tant de Black que de Pettigrow, était parfaitement recevable en tant que preuve. Quelques sous-entendus sur son maintien au poste de Ministre en plus, et Fudge se laissa finalement convaincre de rouvrir le dossier.

À condition que Dumbledore se charge de retrouver Black, bien sûr.

* * *

><p><em>312 mots.<em>


	68. (l'aide du Basilik)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>61.<p>

— _Bien sûr, que c'était un mensonge_, siffla Harry._ Qu'un événement choquant comme la mort de mes parents puisse avoir laissé une trace dans mon esprit est compréhensible. Mais le reste... Le reste s'est perdu depuis bien longtemps._

Le grand serpent darda sa langue dans les airs, humant les odeurs de la Forêt Interdite.

—_ Petit humain stupide_, grommela-t-elle.

Harry resta penché sur la Carte, guettant l'étiquette qui mentionnerait le nom de Black. Derrière lui, près de la cabane du garde-chasse, Dumbledore et Hagrid le surveillaient.

— _Pas stupide, non,_ corrigea-t-il dans un grognement mécontent, tout en tapotant le parchemin du bout de sa baguette magique.

Le Basilik siffla d'un air méprisant au-dessus de lui. Apparemment, elle avait l'habitude des jeunes sorciers orgueilleux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers elle.

Les pupilles jaunes étaient fixées tout près de lui, mais pas directement dans son regard. Le sort de Dumbledore ne se déclenchait jamais qu'au tout dernier moment.

— _Maintenant, ma belle, fais le tour de la forêt. Trouve le chien à l'odeur de sorcier._

Sur la Carte, de grandes lettres alambiquées disaient : « Patmol fait l'école buissonnière ! ».

* * *

><p><em>186 mots.<em>


	69. (de l'attrait de la viande de chien)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>62.<p>

Le gros chien noir fut lâché au-dessus du sol, et il tomba dans un couinement d'indignation. Le serpent referma sa gueule et se tourna vers Harry.

— _Il a plutôt bon goût. Ne le laisse plus s'échapper, ou je ne le ramènerai pas entier la prochaine fois._

Le chien s'ébroua et jeta un regard noir au Basilik. Harry réprima un sourire.

— _Merci, Adishesha_.

Le grand serpent disparut en glissant vers la forêt tandis que Dumbledore, Hagrid et le professeur Lupin, qui les avaient rejoints, s'approchaient. Le chien se transforma rapidement.

— Tu parles aux serpents ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton horrifié.

— Et je parle aux sirènes, répliqua Dumbledore.

Harry répondit en souriant au clin d'œil du directeur. Lupin s'approcha de Black et ils se lancèrent dans une émouvante scène de retrouvailles. Harry souffla bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir mettre fin à cette démonstration étouffante de testostérone, (À ces mots suintants d'ironie, Black et Lupin s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, se contentant d'une tape virile dans le dos.) mais nous avons un criminel à mettre en prison.

— Harry a raison, accorda Dumbledore. Le Ministre ne va pas attendre indéfiniment. Le professeur McGonagall vient de m'informer que les Aurors sont arrivés, c'est le moment idéal pour faire définitivement la lumière sur cette histoire.

* * *

><p><em>215 mots.<em>


	70. (interrogatoire)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>63.<p>

Ça avait été plutôt facile, compte tenu du fait que deux des Aurors en question étaient des « amis » de Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue avait gracieusement fourni le Véritasérum, et le directeur, dans sa charge de Président Sorcier du Magenmagot, avait oralement accordé toutes les autorisations nécessaires. La paperasse, Fudge pourrait parfaitement s'en occuper plus tard. Pettigrow avait été interrogé, certains de ses souvenirs prélevés et visionnés, puis confrontés à ceux de Black ainsi qu'à son propre témoignage. Même s'il n'y avait plus vraiment besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, le souvenir de Harry avait rempli ce rôle à la perfection. Fudge, rassuré quant à sa position au sein du Ministère, avait entamé avec enthousiasme les procédures qui permettraient une révision du dossier Black. Dumbledore avait indiqué que réparer une injustice était un acte bien vu par les électeurs...

Harry avait supporté toute cette hypocrisie politique en silence. Il avait été plus intéressé par les regards à la fois suspicieux, interloqués et inquiets que le professeur Rogue lui avait lancés pendant tout ce temps..

* * *

><p><em>171 mots.<em>


	71. (aveux)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>64.<p>

— Ça va leur passer, souffla Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe. Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

— Elles sont furieuses que tu aies caché cette histoire pendant tout ce temps. Quand on t'a parlé de l'histoire de Black, tu n'as rien dit, tu avais à peine l'air surpris. Alors elles vont te faire la gueule pendant quelques jours et tout ira mieux ensuite.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

— Ou alors, elles bouderont jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un truc pour te faire pardonner, ajouta Ron.

Perfide petit rouquin insupportable, songea Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

><p><em>103 mots.<em>


	72. (discussion)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>65.<p>

La nouvelle avait fait grand bruit dans les journaux du monde magique. L'histoire de la mort des Potter et du rôle de Black et de Pettigrow avait été scrupuleusement détaillée. Un procès avait eu lieu, plus pour la forme et la paperasse que pour réellement juger de la culpabilité des deux hommes. Nulle part, en revanche, ne fut mentionné le nom de Harry, et personne ne l'approcha pour lui poser la moindre question.

Harry avait emmené Hermione au bord de la Forêt Interdite, où ils avaient rencontré le Basilik. Il avait fait les présentations et joué les traducteurs. Hermione avait été absolument émerveillée de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur le château et sur Salazar Serpentard en personne. Après cela, elle avait cessé de lui faire la tête, et ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps libre à discuter avec le serpent, entre deux périodes de révisions.

* * *

><p><em>145 mots.<em>


	73. (l'examen de divination)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>66.<p>

— Pourquoi avoir continué alors que tu trouves cette matière idiote ? Tu aurais dû laissé tomber, comme moi.

Hermione souffla d'agacement et Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur.

— Même si le professeur Trelawney est une folle excentrique, ça ne veut pas dire que la Divination en elle-même n'est pas intéressante. Il suffit de faire le tri entre les inepties qu'elle raconte et ce qu'en disent les livres...

— Et tu as réussi à faire ça ? ricana Harry, amusé.

— Oui. Et l'examen était ridiculement facile. Je suppose que je peux te le dire, j'ai dû lire dans une boule de cristal. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre…

Hermione hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête et continua :

— C'était sûrement une sorte de blague. Elle a fait ça toute l'année, tu sais. À prédire la mort de certaines personnes, ou des événements affreux qui leur arriveraient. Mais là, elle avait l'air de ne pas se rappeler de ce qu'elle venait de dire…

— Qu'a-t-elle dit?

— Oh, quelque chose sur le retour prochain d'un _Seigneur des Ténèbres_… Je suis sûre que c'était encore une de ses prédictions à deux noix.

* * *

><p><em>185 mots.<em>


	74. (encore des aveux)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Plus que 2 drabbles avant la fin du tome 3 !

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>67.<p>

— Un retourneur de temps ? Comment ça, un _retourneur de temps_ ?

C'était Ron qui s'était exclamé aussi bruyamment, mais Harry n'en menait pas plus large : comment Hermione avait-elle pu leur cacher – _lui_ cacher – une chose aussi importante, pendant toute l'année ? La jeune fille rougit de gêne et marmonna qu'elle avait juré au professeur McGonagall de garder le secret.

— Mais comme je ne continuerai pas la Divination et l'Étude des moldus l'année prochaine, je n'en aurai plus besoin, alors je l'ai rendu.

Harry et Ron continuèrent à se plaindre des occasions manquées. Un tel objet aurait pu être tellement utile !

— Tiens, tant qu'on est dans les révélations, je voulais vous parler d'un truc, lança Ron un peu plus tard. Vous vous rappelez du cours avec l'Épouvantard ? J'ai fait quelques recherches ensuite et j'ai continué à l'observer tout au long de l'année...

Le garçon se pencha vers eux pour donner ses conclusions d'un air de conspirateur.

— Je crois que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou... !

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence stupéfait, puis Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><em>175 mots.<em>


	75. (King's Cross)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Question : Est-ce que vous voulez que je publie le dernier ce soir ou demain ? Après, il faudra à nouveau attendre un peu, pour entamer la quatrième année.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>68.<p>

Sirius Black se tenait au milieu de la foule, non loin de la barrière 9¾. Certaines personnes l'observaient plus ou moins discrètement, les murmures portaient sur le contenu de l'article qui l'innocentait officiellement. Harry poussa son chariot vers lui, suivi par Hermione, Ron, et Ginny qui s'efforçait de continuer à lui faire la tête.

Quand il arriva devant lui, son parrain agrippa son épaule d'une main, apparemment un peu gêné à l'idée d'une accolade mais ayant malgré tout besoin d'un contact. Harry le laissa faire.

— Je te rendrai visite pendant l'été, d'accord ? On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper, tous les deux... !

— C'est vrai, sourit Harry.

Il dit au-revoir à Ron et Hermione, qui passèrent la barrière magique. En passant devant lui, Ginny se jeta soudainement à son cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de courir derrière son frère. Harry resta abasourdi, presque choqué. Sirius aboya de rire, s'attirant quelques regards des passants, et donna de grandes tapes sur l'épaule de son filleul.

* * *

><p><em>168 mots.<em>


	76. (Azkaban)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Fin de la troisième année !

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>69. (épilogue)<p>

Dans sa cellule de la prison des sorciers, Peter Pettigrow avait les poings crispés sur la feuille de parchemin qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de recevoir. Les gardes n'avaient pas jugé utile de vérifier un courrier provenant du Survivant.

Peter s'était demandé en arrivant dans sa cellule s'il s'agissait de celle que son ancien ami avait occupée quelques mois encore auparavant. Il portait l'uniforme rayé noir et blanc de tous les prisonniers. Un sortilège similaire à celui que Dumbledore lui avait jeté avait été placé sur la petite pièce dans laquelle il allait vivre pendant de nombreux mois.

Six mois, tout au plus.

Peter regarda par les barreaux de la cellule qui donnait un aperçu sur le ciel orageux de la mer du nord. Il sourit, et replia la feuille avec attention.

Oui, dans six mois maximum, il serait de nouveau libre et aux côtés du Maître. Après tout, _Il_ venait de le lui promettre, dans sa lettre...

* * *

><p><em>157 mots.<em>


	77. Tome 4 (réminiscences)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

C'est parti pour la quatrième année ! :)

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tome 4 : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres<span>**

* * *

><p>70.<p>

Il se réveilla brusquement, le souffle court et le cœur cognant contre ses côtes. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, puis rejeta les draps froissés pour se redresser. Le tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama lui collait au corps, et ses mains tremblaient.

— Harry ?

Il sursauta. Dudley entra dans la chambre de son pas lourd.

— Encore un cauchemar? articula son cousin, les yeux plissés à cause de l'obscurité.

— Ouais, souffla doucement Harry. Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Nan, marmonna le blond d'un ton traînant en se frottant un œil d'une main. J'avais soif. Tu veux en parler ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent par flash. Il se souvenait bien de la falaise venteuse, et de la grotte. Il frissonna en se remémorant des deux autres garçons qu'il y avait emmenés. Il se demanda ce qu'ils étaient devenus, depuis.

— Non, c'est bon, répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Juste des mauvais souvenirs. Tu peux aller te recoucher.

Dudley hocha la tête puis fit demi-tour, à moitié endormi. Arrivé sur le seuil de la chambre, il se retourna et sembla plus éveillé lorsqu'il chuchota froidement :

— Je peux leur casser la gueule à nouveau, si ça peut te rassurer.

Harry sourit en comprenant de quoi parlait son cousin. Il se rappelait bien de cet incident, il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Dudley l'avait vengé, mais son oncle et sa tante n'avaient jamais su ce qui était arrivé. Il sourit.

— Merci, Dud'…

Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air grave, puis quitta la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Harry contempla un long moment le mur sombre du couloir en face de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il entendit les ronflements de son cousin se mêler à nouveau à ceux de Vernon, il se recoucha à son tour.

* * *

><p><em>300 mots.<em>


	78. (les suites d'une mauvaise nuit)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>71.<p>

Harry s'efforçait d'ignorer les regards en coin que lui jetait Pétunia depuis qu'il était entré dans la cuisine ce matin-là. Il était clair qu'elle l'avait entendu cauchemarder pendant la nuit. Vernon, lui, avait visiblement dormi comme un loir et effeuillait les nouvelles du matin avec bonne humeur, inconscient de la tension qui existait entre sa femme et les garçons. Harry et son cousin échangèrent un regard de circonstance avant de replonger chacun dans son assiette. Le regard interrogateur de sa tante alternait entre Dudley et lui, et si Harry n'était pas certain qu'elle était une pure moldue, il aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait d'exécuter un peu de Légilimencie sur eux. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence seulement interrompu par le cliquetis des couverts et le bruissement du journal de Vernon. La journée aurait pu s'améliorer par la suite, si quelqu'un n'avait pas décidé de s'inviter inopinément à leur table.

* * *

><p><em>150 mots.<em>


	79. (visite)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>72.<p>

Vernon et Pétunia échangèrent un regard interloqué, puis dévisagèrent Harry et Dudley d'un air interrogateur, mais les garçons secouèrent la tête vigoureusement. Vernon étouffa un grognement et se rendit dans l'entrée, où la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un grand homme brun, dans un ensemble anthracite du meilleur goût, qui le salua avec un grand sourire.

— Sirius Black, se présenta-t-il ensuite. Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Dans la cuisine simplette des Dursley – et quoiqu'en pense Pétunia – l'élégant et chic Sirius Black produisait un contraste intéressant. La tension était montée dans la pièce devenue soudainement étroite, mais l'animagus ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et tentait de faire la conversation. Un regard peu avenant de la part de Pétunia lui fit finalement comprendre qu'il n'était pas aussi bienvenu que Vernon l'avait prétendu en l'invitant à entrer. Un silence tendu s'installa.

— Alors comme ça, vous étiez en prison ? demanda alors Dudley, fort à propos.

* * *

><p><em>160 mots.<em>


	80. (confession)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>73.<p>

Pour éviter que Vernon démolisse la cuisine ou jette l'intrus dehors à coups de pieds au derrière, Harry prit le parti d'emmener son parrain à l'extérieur pour désamorcer la situation. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher en direction de Magnolia Road, en silence. Sirius avait à présent conscience de ne pas être le bienvenu dans la famille de son filleul, même si la grande tension avec les Dursley était tout de même un peu étonnante.

— Je... Désolé, je ne voulais pas les importuner, commença-t-il pour s'excuser.

— Pour ne pas importuner les gens, on prévient de notre visite à l'avance, répliqua sèchement Harry. Puis il poussa un soupir dépité et reprit plus doucement : Mon oncle et ma tante n'aiment pas beaucoup tout ce qui a un rapport avec le monde magique. Ils me supportent parce que je me tiens tranquille. Je n'ai jamais eu d'accidents magiques quand j'étais plus jeune, ça a été une surprise pour eux quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard.

Il remarqua le tic nerveux qui agita la bouche de Sirius à ses paroles, mais celui-ci resta silencieux. Harry continua, se sentant d'humeur badine :

— Je suppose qu'ils m'auraient probablement enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier s'ils avaient été certains que j'étais aussi... « bizarre » que mes parents…

Cette fois-ci, son parrain avait l'air choqué, et Harry réprima un rictus amusé.

Le bruit d'un claquement de porte derrière eux les fit se retourner. Dudley trottina jusqu'à les rejoindre et demanda à son cousin s'il pouvait les accompagner jusqu'au parc.

* * *

><p><em>250 mots.<em>


	81. (rencontre sur Magnolia Road)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>74.<p>

Ils passèrent quelques heures à se promener dans les rues du quartier. Sirius parlait beaucoup, surtout des anecdotes au sujet des Maraudeurs. Dudley restait en retrait, posant une question de temps en temps, mais très attentif. Finalement rappelés à l'ordre par l'heure tardive, Sirius déclara qu'il les emmènerait à Londres à sa prochaine visite, puis transplana discrètement depuis un coin de rue à l'abri des regards.

Harry et Dudley étaient sur le chemin du retour, près du parc de Magnolia Road, quand ils croisèrent un groupe de garçons. Le seul blond du lot se plaça devant les autres, menant clairement la bande.

— Tiens tiens, regardez sur quoi on tombe... Ça faisait un bail, Potter !

Harry ne bougea pas, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le visage impassible. Dudley, lui, fit un pas en avant d'un air menaçant.

— C'est sur ton nez que tu vas tomber si tu nous emmerdes, articula-t-il avec hargne.

Dudley et lui étaient ennemis d'enfance. Harry les avait déjà vu se battre à plusieurs reprises, parfois seuls, parfois accompagnés de leur bande respective. Le plus souvent, Harry était l'objet de leurs bagarres. Mais en cet instant, Dudley était seul face aux cinq garçons, et même s'il s'entraînait à la boxe depuis quelques temps, il n'aurait jamais l'avantage. Sauf si...

— Eh, Big D. T'as envie de voir un tour de magie ?

* * *

><p><em>225 mots.<em>


	82. (flash back)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>76.<p>

Harry avait sept ans et demi, et Dudley un mois de plus. Ils allaient tous les deux à l'école primaire du quartier, et bien que Harry n'ait pas beaucoup d'amis, tout se passait relativement bien. Harry était plutôt bon élève. Dudley moins, mais la tante Pétunia l'obligeait à travailler tous les soirs après l'école, et son cousin devait l'aider. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas de grands amis, loin d'être inséparables. Dudley s'était rapidement constitué une petite bande, qui resterait à ses côtés toutes les années suivantes. Harry était souvent seul, ou alors un peu chahuté par son cousin qui voulait jouer au dur devant ses copains. D'une manière générale, les choses auraient pu être bien pires pour Harry.

Cette après-midi là, Dudley avait été retenu par son institutrice, et Harry était sorti en récréation seul. Il s'était mis à l'écart et avait commencé à lire un livre de contes, sans déranger personne. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un était venu le déranger. Harry connaissait bien Teivel Craft. Un blondinet, du même âge bien que beaucoup plus grand que lui. Harry avait toujours été plus petit que la moyenne. Le blond l'avait approché en souriant, accompagné de ses copains. Ils l'avaient entraîné jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cour, dans un angle où poussait un arbre au tronc assez épais. Ils voulaient jouer au cow-boy et ils avaient besoin d'un volontaire pour faire l'indien. Harry s'était débattu, et il s'était retrouvé attaché à l'arbre. Craft avait, sans se faire voir, glissé une boîte d'allumettes dans son sac ce matin-là : c'était l'occasion parfaite pour les essayer. Harry avait voulu crier, mais sa bouche avait été obstruée par une paire de chaussettes nauséabondes. Craft avait frotté une allumette contre la boîte, les garçons l'avaient regardée brûler quelques secondes. Puis le blond l'avait jetée aux pieds de Harry, avant de se faire propulser à terre.

S'en était suivi le premier véritable combat entre Teivel Craft et Dudley Dursley.

Malcom, l'un des amis de Dudley, avait détaché Harry avant de se joindre à la bagarre entre les deux bandes. À ce moment-là, Dudley et ses amis avait le nombre et la carrure pour eux, et les autres garçons s'étaient rapidement enfuis. Craft avait été le seul à saigner : Dudley lui avait cassé le nez dès le premier coup.

Personne ne fut jamais au courant de cette histoire : Pétunia avait bien remarqué la pâleur des garçons à leur retour à la maison, mais n'avait jamais pu leur faire dire un mot sur leur journée. Quant aux parents de Teivel, ils ne surent jamais qui avait cassé le nez de leur fils.

Depuis ce jour, Dudley avait constamment collé son cousin pour ne plus jamais le laisser seul, et Craft était devenu le pire ennemi de Harry.

* * *

><p><em>460 mots.<em>


	83. (tour de magie -1)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>77.<p>

Dudley tourna vers lui des yeux ronds, puis eut un sourire mauvais en réponse à celui de son cousin.

— Tu peux ?

Harry leva le nez d'un air hautain, et sortit de sa poche un long morceau de bois, noir, droit et fin, bien différent de sa baguette magique habituelle : l'if était vibrant sous ses doigts, impatient. La rue était déserte, les gens bien à l'abri des insectes de l'été, attablés devant la télévision. Harry agita la baguette par précaution, histoire qu'aucun moldu curieux ne s'intéresse trop à eux.

Son mouvement fit rire la petite bande, et certains lancèrent quelques insultes peu subtiles. Dudley, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il ne voulait surtout pas rater une miette du spectacle.

— Eh, Craft, lança Harry. Combien d'animaux as-tu brûlés, juste pour voir comment ils crieraient ?

Il n'en montrait rien, mais le souvenir était vif dans son esprit, humiliant et effrayant. Le blond ricana.

— Il y en a un que j'ai jamais réussi à avoir... Intéressé ?

— Pour sûr, répondit nonchalamment Harry. Écoute bien... !

Il pointa la baguette d'if sur le garçon et une gerbe de flammes se précipita sur Teivel Craft.

* * *

><p><em>188 mots.<em>


	84. (tour de magie -2)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>78.<p>

Le blond était recroquevillé au sol, le front collé au bitume de la rue, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux. Sa respiration sifflante témoignait des hurlements qu'il avait poussé sous la torture, bien vite accompagnés de ceux de ses amis effrayés. Comme la douleur avait disparu, il se redressa lentement, et remarqua, affligé, que son pantalon était souillé. À genoux, il constata que sa bande avait reculé, le laissant seul devant Dursley et Potter.

Harry avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements, le regard perçant. Dudley observait, effaré et un peu admiratif. La baguette d'if tressautait avec avidité dans la main de son propriétaire.

— Tu vois, Dud' ? La magie peut faire des choses affreuses. Ce sort te fait croire qu'un feu immense te brûle tout entier. Tu sens la douleur t'envahir, ta chair se calciner dans les flammes, la chaleur ébouillanter ton sang... Tu suffoques, tu souffres horriblement... Tu sens la mort approcher et tu souhaites ardemment qu'elle arrive... Tu hurles jusqu'à ce que ta gorge se déchire...

Il se tut en prenant conscience de ses paroles. Dudley le regardait étrangement, semblant le prendre pour un fou. Harry se ressaisit.

— Alors Craft ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses du barbecue d'humain ? Tu as été aux premières loges pour apprécier...

Il renifla d'un air méprisant devant le garçon qui tremblait de terreur, à genoux dans sa propre urine.

— Hors de ma vue ! siffla-t-il furieusement.

La petite bande ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir. Harry rangea soigneusement la baguette d'if à sa place et lança un regard méfiant à Dudley. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry ne le laissa pas parler.

— Ne m'emmerde pas, grogna-t-il. C'est toi qui voulais leur casser la gueule, non ?

Dudley secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

— Je suppose que c'est tout bénef' pour toi... Torture pour ton ennemi et pas de preuve pour t'accuser... ?

— C'est le principe de ce genre de sorts, oui, grinça Harry, avec un sourire en coin amusé.

— Ils t'ont transformé en psychopathe, en fait ?

Pas besoin de demander qui était le « ils ». Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><em>341 mots.<em>


	85. (Sirius chez les Dursley)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

J'ai sauté un numéro dans les drabbles, je suis passée du 74 au 76. C'est décalé, mais je modifierai plus tard.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>78.<p>

À sa visite suivante, Sirius emmena Harry à Londres, où ils passèrent la journée à flâner entre les magasins moldus et le Chemin de Traverse. À la troisième, Vernon et Pétunia acceptèrent de lui offrir un thé dans le salon ; Harry avait eu le temps de leur expliquer la situation. Ce fut un après-midi très calme, et pas une seule fois ne fut mentionné le moindre mot en rapport avec le monde magique. Une conversation excessivement banale, donc, au cours de laquelle Sirius se contenta d'écouter Vernon se vanter de la réussite de son entreprise. Mais après que Sirius ait avoué qu'il ne travaillait pas compte-tenu de l'important héritage de sa famille, Vernon ne répondit plus que par des grognements (après avoir failli s'étrangler dans sa tasse de thé), et Pétunia se retrouva seule à parler de ragots. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire en les écoutant.

* * *

><p><em>151 mots.<em>


	86. (prudence)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

J'ai sauté un numéro dans les drabbles, je suis passée du 74 au 76. C'est décalé, mais je modifierai plus tard.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>79.<p>

Il reçut, quelques jours après sa rencontre avec la bande de Craft, la visite d'un agent du ministère. Vernon avait immédiatement assuré que personne n'avait fait de « choses interdites » dans sa maison, mais le petit sorcier avait aussitôt rectifié :

— Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Mr Dursley. Vous avons eu vent de témoignages de jeunes garçons qui prétendent que votre neveu aurait usé d'un mauvais sort sur eux. Je suis là pour entendre la version de Mr Potter.

Harry la lui avait donnée, et l'avait bien volontiers laissé examiner sa baguette, mais le dernier sortilège qu'il avait lancé avec elle était un inoffensif _Lumos_, alors qu'il était encore à l'école. Pétunia avait enfoncé le clou en précisant que ces garçons étaient une petite bande de délinquants qui cherchaient des ennuis à tout le monde, en particulier à son pauvre Dudley. L'envoyé du ministère était reparti, après une tasse de thé gracieusement offerte, bien convaincu que le Survivant n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire et que les moldus avaient probablement abusé des jeux vidéos. Aussitôt, Dudley avait entraîné son cousin dans sa chambre, et Harry lui avait expliqué le contrôle qui existait sur les baguettes des élèves et la loi du secret.

— Mais alors, comment t'as fait pour lancer ce sort sans te faire repérer ?

Harry avait exhibé la seconde baguette, et ajouté en souriant :

— Il est également possible que j'ai appris quelques petits tours qui m'aident à rester discret...

Dudley avait sifflé d'un air impressionné, et Harry se félicitait mentalement d'avoir pensé à prendre ses précautions.

* * *

><p><em>258 mots.<em>


	87. (invitation au Terrier)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

J'ai sauté un numéro dans les drabbles, je suis passée du 74 au 76. C'est décalé, mais je modifierai plus tard.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>80.<p>

Peu avant son anniversaire, il reçut une lettre des Weasley, qui l'invitaient à venir chez eux pour le reste de l'été, et assister à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Dudley, en termes édulcorés à cause de son oncle et sa tante présents dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, en quoi consistait le Quidditch et le rôle qu'il tenait dans l'équipe de son école, Dudley avait regretté de pas pouvoir y assister, à grand renfort de pleurnicheries. Non seulement Vernon et Pétunia refusèrent catégoriquement de le laisser mettre le bout d'un orteil dans le monde magique, mais en plus, Harry laissa entendre qu'il n'y serait probablement pas le bienvenu. Dudley avait boudé jusqu'au jour où les Weasley vinrent chercher Harry directement par la cheminée.

* * *

><p><em>128 mots.<em>


	88. (l'insistance de Dudley)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Il risque d'y avoir une petite pause, ou du moins une parution plus espacée. Il me reste un mois pour finir l'année et me préparer au concours, je vais travailler plus et écrire moins. (Ah ah.) Merci de votre compréhension ! :')

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>81.<p>

Dans les jours qui les séparaient de l'anniversaire de Harry, Dudley fut insupportable avec son cousin. Il lui donnait des claques sur la tête, le faisait trébucher quand il passait devant lui, enfonçait un doigt dans ses côtes dès que l'occasion se présentait. Excédé, Harry finit par lui crier :

— Dudley ! Tes parents ont dit NON !

Ce qui conduisit Dudley à chigner au repas suivant qu'il voulait accompagner Harry et voir le Quidditch. Vernon se mit dans une colère noire et hurla sa réponse. Choqué, Dudley s'enfonça dans le silence. Durant le reste de la soirée, Harry garda la tête rentrée dans les épaules, essuyant régulièrement les regards rageurs de son oncle et désapprobateurs de sa tante. Dans la nuit, Harry eut quatorze ans, et les Weasley furent surpris de l'accueil glacial qu'ils reçurent le lendemain.

* * *

><p><em>135 mots.<em>


	89. Instant (le bonbon)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>Instant manqué<p>

Après l'incident du bonbon enchanté et le carnage qu'il avait provoqué, Harry se dit qu'il faudrait bien une année complète aux Dursley pour se remettre de l'événement. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'excuser pour la blague des jumeaux que Mr Weasley le poussait dans la cheminé, déclarant qu'il réglait le problème. Harry arriva au Terrier en se promettant de ne pas adresser la parole aux jumeaux du reste de l'été.

* * *

><p><em>73 mots.<em>


	90. (au Terrier)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Avertissement 2 : je passe les épreuves du concours la semaine prochaine, vous m'excuserez donc pour le rythme considérablement ralenti. Ça reprendra normalement dans deux semaines, quand tout sera fini ! Souhaitez-moi merde ! x)

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>82.<p>

— Harry ! s'écria Ginny en lui sautant au cou, à peine fut-il sorti de la cheminée.

Un peu surpris, Harry lui rendit rapidement son étreinte, avant de la lâcher en avisant le regard perçant de Mrs Weasley qui les regardait depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

Harry fit la connaissance des aînés Weasley, Bill et Charlie. Il dormit dans la chambre de Ron, comme la dernière fois, et ils furent rejoints par Hermione quelques jours plus tard : les Weasley l'avaient elle aussi invitée à assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Jusque là, ils passèrent leurs journées entre les devoirs, les parties de Quidditch dans le jardin et les jeux de cartes explosives.

Pendant les deux semaines qu'il passa au Terrier, Harry en oublia presque son départ désastreux de chez les Dursley. Il s'en rappela rapidement lorsque les jumeaux mentionnèrent leurs nouveaux bonbons enchantés. Harry fit un commentaire acide, suffisamment haut pour que Mr et Mrs Weasley l'entendent, et il fut ravi d'assister à un nouveau sermon. Celui qu'il avait écouté à son arrivée avait été tout aussi mémorable. Mrs Weasley avait une sacrée voix.

* * *

><p><em>185 mots.<em>


	91. (Sirius chez les Weasley)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>83.<p>

La visite suivante de Sirius se fit donc chez les Weasley, et il s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec Arthur et Molly. Passé le premier instant gênant –ils avaient tout de même cru qu'il était un meurtrier pendant douze ans– ils se détendirent rapidement, et en virent même à évoquer leurs liens de parenté. Harry apprit ainsi que les Black étaient liés aux Prewett (la famille de Molly) et aux Weasley (du côté d'Arthur), ainsi qu'aux Potter, aux Malefoy, et quelques autres. Sirius fit très justement remarquer que toutes les familles Sang-Pur étaient reliées entre elles par un voire plusieurs mariages. Si Ron et Ginny connaissaient déjà leurs histoires de famille, Hermione se montra passionnée par ce pan de la culture sorcière, et Sirius et Molly se firent un plaisir de lui parler des coutumes traditionnelles des grandes familles. Curieusement, et seul Harry sembla le remarquer, Arthur resta silencieux sur le sujet.

* * *

><p><em>153 mots.<em>


	92. (la coupe du monde)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Note : Le prochain drabble sera plus long que d'habitude ! ;)

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>84.<p>

— Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un match de Quidditch, lança Sirius, la voix rauque mais le ton ravi.

Personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'il avait passé les douze dernières années en prison, et qu'il aurait eu du mal à assister à n'importe quel match depuis sa cellule. Harry ne se gêna pas.

— Oui, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'à quel point ça m'avait manqué, répliqua Sirius d'un ton léger.

Ils avaient fait la fête jusque très tard après la victoire de l'Irlande. Les supporteurs de l'équipe bulgare s'étaient même joints à eux, car après tout, leur attrapeur s'était brillamment illustré pendant ce match. Ils s'étaient couchés, épuisés mais heureux, au milieu de la nuit, pour profiter d'un peu de repos bien mérité.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se faire réveiller aux petites heures du matin par une attaque de Mangemorts.

* * *

><p><em>144 mots.<em>


	93. (Mangemorts)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Note : je serai donc à Paris du mardi 17 au mardi 24. À nouveau une interruption dans la publication, donc. Merci de votre compréhension ! :')

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>85.<p>

Harry roula au sol, évitant un sortilège à l'inquiétante lueur rouge. Il se releva rapidement et invoqua un bouclier sur lequel un nouveau maléfice vint s'écraser avec force, le faisant vaciller. Autour de lui, les cris et les bruits du combat emplissaient toute la plaine, et certaines tentes brûlaient, taches oranges dans le ciel encore noir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione tirer Ginny vers la forêt, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule paniquée. Il entendait Sirius et Arthur crier des sorts pour se défendre, conduisant la troupe Weasley en sécurité.

Harry avait été séparé du groupe par l'arrivée impromptue d'un sorcier cagoulé, qui l'avait bousculé. Il l'avait regardé une seconde, le reconnaissant, avant de se jeter sur lui.

Il se focalisa sur son adversaire. Le sorcier portait une ample robe noire et un masque blanc.

Les mangemort avaient décidé de se joindre à la fête, s'en prenant d'abord à la famille de moldus qui gérait le camping, avant de répliquer lorsque quelques sorciers avaient tenté de les arrêter.

L'homme envoya plusieurs sorts que Harry dévia facilement, avant de faire une pause. Malgré sa concentration, Harry se fit surprendre : un autre mangemort était arrivé derrière lui. La baguette de houx vola dans les airs pour atterrir dans l'herbe, plus loin, et il se retrouva cerné. Il entendit vaguement Sirius crier son nom, mais n'y fit pas attention, pas plus qu'il ne s'arrêta sur les ricanements et remarques moqueuses de ses deux adversaires. Plutôt que d'utiliser sa seconde baguette (il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre également, au cas où elle atterrirait dans les mains des Aurors, ou pire, de Dumbledore), il se concentra et laissa sa magie trouver l'empreinte de la Marque. Au milieu des émanations de tous les sorciers qui l'entouraient, et des sortilèges et autres maléfices que s'échangeaient les combattants, il visualisa les fils qui reliaient son essence à celle de la marque de chaque Mangemort. Il accumula toute la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir, et le désir de faire mal, de les faire souffrir.

Ce qu'il faisait habituellement avec Rogue n'était rien de plus qu'une distraction. Une mise en garde. Il testait la résistance du professeur sans pour autant porter atteinte à son intégrité physique. Ce qu'il déclencha à cet instant n'avait absolument rien à voir : les deux Mangemorts autour de lui, et tous ceux qui se trouvaient en ce moment sur le camping, se mirent à pousser de puissants hurlements de douleur et ils lâchèrent leur baguette magique pour agripper leur bras gauche. La plupart d'entre eux tombèrent au sol, leur peau dégoulinante de sang noir. Harry récupéra rapidement sa propre baguette, appela celles de ses deux adversaires, et les ligota d'un _Incarcerem_ parfaitement exécuté.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, le calme revenant peu à peu parmi la foule, et il constata que les Aurors arrivés sur place avaient immobilisés les autres mangemorts de la même façon. Sirius arriva enfin près de lui, essoufflé, et posa une main sur son épaule en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Harry hocha la tête lentement, inconscient du fait qu'il avait l'air totalement désorienté. Il manqua, de fait, le regard soucieux de son parrain, écoutant distraitement les Aurors qui circulaient autour d'eux rapporter les dégâts.

Il pouvait sentir la magie de la Marque s'échapper vers lui, le reliant à chacun d'entre eux... Chacun d'entre eux. Il pouvait les localiser. Sur la plaine, entre les tentes renversées ou brûlées. Et un en particulier, plus loin... dans la forêt.

La forêt au-dessus de laquelle flottait la Marque des Ténèbres.

La forêt où Hermione et Ginny s'étaient réfugiées.

Il entendit à peine Sirius crier son nom et se mettre à courir à sa suite.

* * *

><p><em>620 mots.<em>


	94. (accusation)

Avertissement : Cette fic est sous forme de drabbles.

Note : J'ai une petite baisse de régime sur cette fic. Je vous remercierais d'être patients. :')

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>86.<p>

Aussitôt qu'il vit Hermione, allongée à terre, il se précipita vers elle. Ginny était à genoux et ses mains disparaissait sous la chevelure brune de leur amie, soutenant sa tête.

— Je vais bien, souffla-t-elle quand Harry lui posa la question. Elle semblait simplement sonnée malgré l'estafilade sanglante sur sa joue, et n'osait visiblement pas se lever.

Ginny n'était pas blessée, à première vue. Rassuré sur leur compte, Harry se redressa et scruta les alentours.

La Marque brillait juste au-dessus de leur tête, verdâtre et morbide, masquée en partie par la cime des arbres.

Le lien avec la marque des Mangemorts était rompu. Celui qui avait attaqué Hermione et lancé le sort avait dû s'enfuir aussitôt.

Sirius arriva près de lui, haletant, au moment où un Auror surgit en accusant les filles d'avoir semé la panique.

* * *

><p><em>Je vais arrêter de donner le nombre de mots, car ça n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt.<br>_


	95. (arrestations)

Avertissement : Les drabbles ne sont plus vraiment le principe de cette fic. Ça reste relativement court, néanmoins. Je ne noterai plus le nombre de mots, ça n'a plus d'intérêt.

Note : Je vous ai encore oublié, non ? :') J'avoue que cette scène dans la forêt me bloquait. J'ai fini par y arriver. J'ai donc à nouveau quelques drabbles d'avance, ça devrait aller mieux. Merci de votre patience !

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>87.<p>

Installés dans le petit salon, sous la tente des Weasley, toute la troupe était silencieuse et ressassait les événements de la soirée.

Harry était assis dans un large fauteuil, et tenait Hermione contre lui. Elle ne portait plus aucune trace visible de son agression un peu plus tôt dans la forêt. Ginny était entourée de ses frères, et Ron se tenait entre Harry et le reste des Weasley.

Arthur entra, clairement épuisé, et leur rapporta brièvement que tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre. Beaucoup des sorciers arrêtés étaient de simples troubles-fête, quelques uns étaient même bien connus des services des Aurors. Mais un certain nombre d'entre eux portaient la marque des ténèbres sur leur bras gauche, signe évident de leur appartenance aux Mangemorts. Ils seraient rapidement jugés et très probablement emprisonnés.

Du discours, Harry retint que Lucius Malefoy avait été arrêté avec les autres. Il se demanda s'il serait incarcéré juste à côté de Pettigrow.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	96. (Rita Skeeter)

Avertissement : Les drabbles ne sont plus vraiment le principe de cette fic. Ça reste relativement court, néanmoins. Je ne noterai plus le nombre de mots, ça n'a plus d'intérêt.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>88.<p>

Le retour au Terrier, le lendemain, fut bien moins enjoué que le départ. Ginny semblait déjà s'exaspérer d'être couvée par ses frères, en particulier les jumeaux. Elle s'était vite remise de cette histoire. À leur arrivée, ils furent rapidement étouffés par l'inquiétude de Molly, mais les voyant tous en bonne santé, elle se calma quelque peu.

Dans les jours suivants, Harry fut attentif à ce que Arthur et Percy, qui travaillaient tous deux au Ministère, rapportaient de ce qui se passait là-bas, et surtout au sujet des procès des mangemorts qui se mettaient en place. Il apprit également qu'une journaliste semblait s'amuser à saper la crédibilité du Ministère en publiant des articles diffamatoires sur leurs mesures de protection pour la Coupe du monde. Paradoxalement, jugea Harry, elle avait plutôt raison.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	97. (petit interlude sans titre)

Avertissement : C'est bon, vous connaissez la chanson, maintenant.

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>89.<p>

Hermione toqua à la porte, et entra dans la chambre des garçons sans attendre de réponse.

— Eh ! protesta Ron. Et si on avait été en train de se changer ?

— Elle aurait pris une photo, modifié magiquement le motif de ton caleçon et placardé les images partout dans la salle commune.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, l'un effaré, l'autre perplexe. Harry haussa les épaules.

— Bon, _elle_ ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais ça aurait été drôle.

— C'est quelque chose que _Ginny_ pourrait faire, affirma Ron en secouant la tête.

— Mais Ginny ne sait pas comment truquer une photo.

— Et toi, tu le sais ? s'indigna Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

— Non, je ne le sais _pas_, s'offusqua-t-elle à son tour. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? fit-elle à Harry, agacée.

— Tu es plus suceptible de le savoir que Ginny. Et Lockhart n'a jamais distribué de photos scintillantes et pleines de petits cœurs roses pour les signer, se moqua Harry d'un air innocent.

Hermione prit une intéressante teinte rose, protestant que son béguin n'avait pas duré longtemps et qu'elle avait jeté toutes ces photos. Ron ricanait allègrement.

— Tu voulais quelque chose, au fait ? reprit-il en se calmant un peu, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

— Oui, se ressaisit Hermione, soulagée de changer de sujet. Ta mère veut savoir où vous en êtes dans vos valises. On part de bonne heure demain, pour ne pas rater le train.

— J'ai hâte de rentrer, laissa échapper Harry.

Les deux autres ne relevèrent pas, se contentant de dire que le château leur manquait à eux aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	98. (dans le train)

Avertissement : Bloop :P

Que votre lecture soit bonne !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>90.<p>

Malefoy tomba assis sur le siège des toilettes, manquant de se cogner contre le petit lavabo blanc quand Harry le poussa dans la minuscule pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et affronta le regard haineux du blond sans sourciller.

— Que faisait ton père pendant l'attaque à la Coupe du Monde ?

Malefoy hésita seulement une seconde avant de répondre.

— Il a essayé de t'attaquer...

Harry haussa un sourcil blasé. Cela expliquait l'agression soudaine du mangemort qui l'avait bousculé. Il sourit.

— Ta mère et toi avez un droit de visite, non ?

Malefoy hocha la tête. Harry lui tendit une enveloppe de papier blanc, se penchant sur le visage pâlissant du blond pour ordonner clairement :

— Tu lui transmettra cette lettre, et tu lui diras de bien réfléchir après l'avoir lu. Il est bien évident que lui seul pourra la lire sans en subir de fâcheuses conséquences. Compris ?

L'adolescent déglutit et hocha à nouveau la tête, attrapant précipitamment le papier pour le mettre à l'abri dans sa robe de sorcier.

Harry le laissa en plan, faisant mine de ne plus se soucier de lui, et il rejoignit ses camarades de Gryffondor à l'avant du train.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	99. (le tournoi des trois sorciers)

Parce que voilà, je m'y remets doucement, et je suis encore une fois désolée pour l'interruption.  
>Je pense que je vais publier en alternance, un drabble pour cette fic un jour, un drabble pour SAK le lendemain, et ainsi de suite.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>91.<p>

Alors que la Grande Salle résonnait des conversations enthousiastes après l'annonce étonnante du Directeur, Harry, lui, regardait attentivement leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lupin avait donné sa démission, comme l'avait affirmé Dumbledore, mais il se promit de le découvrir très vite. Il était plus intrigué, en revanche, par la sensation de flottement qu'il éprouvait en présence du nouveau professeur. La marque de Rogue, elle, était claire et active, et il la sentait très bien à travers son lien. Son regard dériva vers l'homme en noir, assis tout au bout de la table professorale. Il tira sur le lien pour la tester, et il vit clairement Rogue serrer le poing et esquisser un rictus crispé, lui lançant un regard furieux en même temps. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et se focalisa sur l'autre. Le fameux Maugrey. Le lien était plus flou, il ne résonnait pas au contact de sa magie, contrairement à celui de Rogue. Comme s'il était masqué. Harry se promit également de découvrir la véritable identité de l'homme. Une chose était certaine, cependant : avec un deuxième mangemort à Poudlard, ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers risquait d'être plus dangereux que ne l'avait laissé entendre Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	100. (interlude sans titre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>92.<p>

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, les jumeaux Weasley annonçaient leur intention de proposer leur candidature pour le Tournoi. Hermione eut beau leur rappeler que seuls les élèves majeurs auraient l'autorisation de participer, ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, réfléchissant déjà à la façon de tromper le fameux « juge impartial » qui choisirait les trois champions. Hermione se tourna vers les garçons :

— Et vous ? Vous comptez essayer de participer aussi ? les accusa-t-elle.

— Je passe mon tour, grinça Harry avec un sourire ironique. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter Champion à mon titre de Survivant, merci bien.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Ron, qui restait étrangement silencieux. Hermione eut une mine horrifiée.

— Ne dis pas que tu y penses sérieusement ?

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

— Si Fred et George trouvent comment faire...

— Ne sois pas idiot ! Personne ne croira que vous avez l'âge ! Dumbledore le dira à ce juge, qui qu'il soit !

Ron ne répondit rien, mais sa mine songeuse ne laissait pas de doute sur ce à quoi il pensait.

— Tu as une idée du genre d'épreuves qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

— Dumbledore a dit qu'ils avaient pris des précautions pour empêcher les morts. Tout ira bien, répondit-il.

Hermione partit dans un sermon sur le respect des règles. Harry, lui, songeait que les choses iraient sans doute moins bien que Dumbledore ne l'avait prévu. Quelque part dans le château flottait cette marque floue qu'il n'identifiait pas, et il réalisa que cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à ne pas se mettre en colère lors de leur premier cours avec l'imposteur. Et ils n'en étaient qu'au premier jour.

« Ça va être une très longue année... » se résigna-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	101. (confrontation)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>93.<p>

Les premiers cours furent relativement simples, bien que les professeurs commencent déjà à leur parler des BUSEs qu'ils passeraient l'année suivante. En revenant de leur cours de Botanique, Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrirent un attroupement dans le hall d'entrée : ils comprirent rapidement, en entendant les commentaires des élèves autour d'eux, qu'il y avait eu une dispute et qu'un professeur était en train d'intervenir. Mentalement, Harry poussa un cri de protestation quand il se rendit compte que la confrontation qu'il craignait n'attendrait pas leur premier cours de Défense : le faux Maugrey faisait face à Drago Malefoy, et l'accusait visiblement d'être un bon petit fils de Mangemort. Derrière le professeur, un groupe de Serdaigle semblait à la fois choqué et satisfait des ennuis de Malefoy.

— Et moi, je pense que tu as surtout besoin d'une petite leçon... grogna Maugrey, levant sa baguette en réponse à la réplique furieuse du blond.

Personne dans le hall n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, et aucun autre professeur ne semblait sur le point de se montrer. Harry poussa un grondement agacé et s'interposa, choquant l'ensemble des élèves et le professeur. L'œil magique, d'un bleu électrique, tournoya sur lui-même avant de se fixer sur lui.

— Potter... marmonna-t-il. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, mon garçon, j'étais en plein discussion. Écarte-toi, je te prie.

Harry resta impassible, et son regard dévia involontairement sur le bras gauche du mangemort. Aucun doute que, s'il relevait la manche de sa robe de sorcier, il n'y verrait rien. Mais la marque était là, et c'était horriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'accuser ostensiblement.

— Vous ne pouvez pas reprocher au fils les fautes de son père. Si vous éprouvez une quelconque rancune envers Lucius Malefoy, je suis certain que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à vous rendre à Azkaban, dit-il d'un ton qui semblait parfaitement calme.

Maugrey baissa légèrement sa baguette tout en le jaugeant sévèrement du regard. Derrière lui, une Serdaigle trouva le courage d'intervenir :

— Potter... Tu ne peux pas le défendre ! Il nous a agressé ! Si le professeur Maugrey veut le punir, tu n'as rien à y redire... !

Elle sembla fédérer nombre de leurs camarades rassemblés dans le hall. Et toujours aucun autre professeur ne semblait s'interroger sur le retard des élèves à leurs cours. Harry poussa un soupir audible ; un soupçon de Légilimencie sur la jeune fille lui apprit les raisons de la dispute, et il sourit.

— Il vous a agressé, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas exactement en quoi consistaient tes insultes, pour commencer ?

Elle rougit. « Pitoyable », songea Harry, écœuré.

— Une Serdaigle qui s'amuse à provoquer un Serpentard... On aura vraiment tout vu, dans cette école...

Il octroya un regard dédaigneux au groupe de fautifs, et reporta son attention sur Maugrey.

— Je suis navré, professeur, mais je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser lancer un sort sur un camarade de classe.

À ce moment-là, enfin, le professeur McGonagall arriva dans le hall, et Hermione lui reporta précisément toute la situation. Sur son injonction, tous les élèves s'éparpillèrent dans les couloirs vers leur salle de classe, et elle s'indigna contre Maugrey en lui expliquant qu'il était interdit de lancer des sorts sur les élèves en guise de punition. L'œil magique de l'homme, lui, était toujours fixé sur Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Ron et Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	102. (sans titre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>94.<p>

— Potter !

Harry se retourna, laissant ses amis le devancer vers leur prochain cours. Malefoy attendit qu'ils soient assez loin pour ne pas les entendre.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? chuchota-t-il furieusement.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire.

— Je ne peux rien laisser t'arriver, déclara-t-il. Tu demanderas les explications à ton père, quand tu lui donneras ma lettre.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil moqueur face à son expression choquée, et le laissa là.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	103. (premier cours avec Maugrey)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>95.<p>

Le premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal eut lieu deux jours plus tard, et Harry regretta de s'être fait remarqué. Même si l'œil magique de Maugrey prouva qu'il était capable de voir à travers les meubles, lorsqu'il avait grondé Lavande Brown alors qu'elle montrait quelque chose à sa voisine pendant qu'il parlait, il était essentiellement resté fixé sur Harry pendant toute la durée du cours. Heureusement pour lui, l'œil magique ne permettait pas de lire dans les pensées, et Harry avait depuis longtemps renforcé ses barrières mentales. Mais être constamment surveillé l'avait prodigieusement agacé, et il s'était également senti mal à l'aise. Ce mangemort, qui qu'il soit, n'était à Poudlard par hasard. Cela signifiait que, malgré l'échec de Quirrell, l'Autre avait toujours un plan, et cette fois-ci Harry était impliqué. Comment et quand allait-il agir, c'était une nouvelle question à laquelle il devrait répondre rapidement.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	104. (les rumeurs)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>96.<p>

L'intervention de Harry pour prendre la défense de Malefoy avait fait jaser, ce que Harry avait trouvé assez drôle. Bien qu'il y ait eu toutes sortes de rumeurs, certaines d'entre elles en particulier avaient mis Ginny dans une colère noire. Hermione se contentait de pincer les lèvres avec désapprobation, mais il vit bien qu'elle était énervée aussi. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi jusqu'à ce que, deux jours plus tard, juste à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Ginny l'interpelle soudain. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus, s'accrochant à son cou.

Le baiser avait été aussi chaste que bref, mais il n'y eût aucun doute pour quiconque qu'elle l'avait bel et bien embrassé.

Hermione avait brusquement blanchi et quitté précipitamment la salle ; Ron, lui, s'était lancé dans une imitation de poisson rouge assez réussie. Puis Ginny avait lancé un regard flamboyant au reste des élèves, et en particulier à Malefoy, assis non loin, qui lui avait répondu par une mine à la fois perplexe et dégoûtée. Elle s'était accrochée à son bras d'un air hautain et l'avait ensuite entraîné hors de la Grande Salle.

Mais le plus choqué de tous, c'était Harry, à tel point qu'il s'était laissé faire sans protester.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	105. (les rumeurs 2)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>97.<p>

Les rumeurs portaient maintenant sur Ginny et lui, et cette fois-ci, Harry trouvait cela beaucoup moins drôle. Heureusement, l'annonce de l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, les deux autres écoles participant au Tournoi, détourna l'attention des étudiants. Harry put profiter de ce répit pour tenter de convaincre Hermione que, non, il n'était pas réellement en couple avec Ginny, que ça ne s'était pas « fait » pendant l'été et qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Ginny, de son côté, s'était fait sermonnée par Fred et George, s'entendant dire qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami et que c'était indécent de s'être donnée en spectacle devant toute l'école. Depuis, la jeune fille ne leur adressait plus la parole et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que, oui, Harry et elle sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de l'été.

Bizarrement, Ron fut le seul à comprendre les choses comme elles étaient : Ginny et Hermione en pinçaient toutes les deux pour Harry ; ce dernier n'en avait pas réellement conscience, ou du moins ne les encourageait pas, tout en étant incapable de choisir entre les deux filles ; quant à Ginny, elle avait simplement eu peur des racontars au sujet d'une possible relation entre Harry et Malefoy, et elle avait juste voulu montrer à tout le monde que c'était faux. Le côté amusant, c'est que Hermione aurait pu faire la même chose si Harry avait seulement fait mine de parler à Malefoy après cette histoire avec Maugrey.

Les jumeaux étaient venus lui demander de parler à Harry au sujet de leur sœur, parce qu'il était son ami, mais Ron les avait envoyés balader. Il se souvenait très bien de ses débuts difficiles avec Harry, et il n'était pas question de se le mettre à dos encore une fois.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	106. (interlude : Azkaban)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>98.<p>

Lucius poussa un lourd soupir après avoir terminé sa lecture. Assis en face de lui, Drago et Narcissa le regardaient avec anxiété.

— Alors ? demanda son épouse. Que dit-il ?

Lucius hésita un instant, avant de rapporter l'essentiel en quelques mots.

— C'est bien lui, souffla-t-il.

Narcissa eut un hoquet effrayé, agrippant un peu plus fort la main de son fils.

— Potter ? marmonna celui-ci. C'est tellement bizarre...

— C'est très logique, au contraire, contra Lucius. Il le possède, ou a pris son apparence, peu importe. Qui irait se méfier du _Survivant_, n'est-ce pas ? Il trompe tout le monde, Dumbledore lui-même.

— Crois-tu ? chuchota Narcissa. Mais pourquoi t'envoyer en prison ?

Lucius hésita encore, mais trouva finalement les bons mots pour exprimer les volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je serai bientôt libéré. J'ignore comment, mais il se chargera de tout. C'était...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, mais décida d'être franc avec sa famille :

— C'était un test. Si je suis dans cette cellule aujourd'hui, c'est en guise de punition. J'ai essayé de l'attaquer à la Coupe du Monde alors qu'il m'avait déjà menacé.

— Comment ? s'indigna Narcissa. Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé !

— J'ai simplement prévenu Drago d'être prudent, admit le blond.

— Au fait, il m'a défendu devant Maugrey, en disant qu'il ne pouvait rien laisser m'arriver. Il a dit que tu m'expliquerais. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Lucius se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui, dans un geste évident de fatigue.

— Il se sert de toi, avoua-t-il. Il menace de te faire du mal si je ne lui obéis pas.

Drago resta silencieux.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? murmura finalement Narcissa.

Ils durent se séparer sans avoir pu trouver de réponse.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	107. (la Coupe de feu)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>99.<p>

Comme il est de coutume lors des rassemblements, les délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons n'avaient pas résisté à l'envie d'impressionner leurs hôtes. L'arrivée du gigantesque carrosse volant et de l'immense voilier émergeant du lac avait, en effet, été impressionnante, mais les élèves de Poudlard avaient été bien plus intéressé par la présence du remarquable Victor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie, et d'une magnifique jeune blonde, inconnue mais que l'on disait en partie Vélane. Hermione avait réprimandé Ron lorsqu'il avait balbutié comme un idiot devant la jeune fille, puis Dumbledore avait dévoilé à tous qui était le fameux juge impartial qui élirait les Champions du Tournoi : la Coupe de feu.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons avaient défilé devant la Coupe pour y déposer leur nom. Un certain nombre d'étudiants de Poudlard s'était également lancé dans l'aventure. Il y eut un moment amusant lorsque Fred et George se retrouvèrent avec une longue barbe blanche après avoir tenté de franchir la limite d'âge tracée autour de la Coupe. Puis, le soir venu, tout le monde s'était réuni lors du banquet de Hallowe'en pour découvrir qui seraient les heureux élus.

Victor Krum, pour Durmstrang, ne fut pas réellement une surprise, car bien que bon Attrapeur, il était surtout très bon duelliste d'après ses camarades.

Fleur Delacour, la prétendue Vélane, fut désignée Championne de Beauxbâtons, ce qui ne sembla pas étonner ses condisciples, bien que certains d'entre eux fondirent en larmes sous la déception.

Quant à Poudlard, la Coupe lui choisit Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle de septième année, préfet et également connu comme l'attrapeur et capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch.

Et puis, alors que les félicitations se tarissaient et que le festin allait reprendre, la Coupe éjecta un quatrième nom.

(Instant manqué : Le troisième mangemort  
><em>Harry poussa un profond soupir en voyant Dumbledore présenter le directeur de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. Cela faisait donc trois mangemorts à Poudlard, et ça promettait d'être une année vraiment<em> pénible ...)

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	108. (le quatrième champion)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>100.<p>

Face aux regards noirs des Champions officiels, Harry resta dos au mur, bras croisés et mine renfrognée. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait semblant d'avoir l'air joyeux ou confus puisqu'il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre et qu'il n'avait _pas_ mis son nom dans cette foutue Coupe.

Rogue l'assassinait des yeux, Maugrey surveillait tout le monde depuis son coin, et Dumbledore lui demanda _encore une fois_ s'il s'était arrangé pour contourner la limite d'âge de quelque manière que ce soit. Dans la petite pièce, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, se disputaient avec les deux autres juges du Tournoi, Verpey et Croupton, au sujet de sa candidature frauduleuse.

Harry poussa un soupir audible en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour plonger son regard directement dans celui de Dumbledore.

— Non, je n'ai rien fait, affirma-t-il.

Le vieil homme le fixa quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

Malheureusement, Croupton confirma qu'il était obligé de participer aux épreuves. Et Harry se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il ne connaissait rien d'autre que des sorts de quatrième année.

« Je suis dans la merde... »

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	109. (dans le hall)

Merci à tous d'être fidèles à cette fic malgré les retards. Merci, vraiment !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>101.<p>

— Je n'ai rien fait, et je ne _veux pas_ participer à ce tournoi, c'est bien clair ?

Sa hargne sembla lui épargner les commentaires désobligeants des autres élèves, en particulier les Poufsouffle qui se sentaient les plus floués. Harry pouvait les comprendre. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il allait tolérer les remarques désagréables à son sujet. Si certains se sentaient le droit de venir l'ennuyer, il allait leur rappeler très rapidement pourquoi ils avaient peur de lui en première ou en deuxième année. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il traînait avec Ron et Ginny, en plus d'Hermione, qu'il était devenu sociable pour autant.

Personne ne fit donc de commentaire quand, au milieu du Hall d'entrée, alors que chacun commençaient à regagner sa salle commune, Harry alla se planter devant Diggory. Ils s'évaluèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'un silence de plomb était tombé sur la petite foule. Puis Harry tendit la main et adressa ses félicitations au Champion. Malgré son ton aussi glacial que celui de Rogue dans ses mauvais jours, Diggory accepta la main tendue et hocha la tête. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se séparèrent alors, toujours dans le plus grand silence.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	110. (dans le dortoir)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>102.<p>

— Si tu continues à m'envoyer tes regards noirs, je vais être obligé de t'arracher les yeux pour que tu arrêtes.

Ron eut le bon goût de paraître gêné et se détourna. Sa mine contrariée indiquait clairement son ressenti, mais Harry n'avait pas l'énergie de s'en soucier. Pourtant, une fois affalé sur son lit, alors que le réveil indiquait seulement dix heures du soir, il se surprit à essayer de se justifier.

— Ron, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette foutue Coupe. Je n'aurai pas _pu_ le faire, parce que je n'ai pas l'âge.

Il ne mentionna pas qu'il connaissait certainement quelques sorts suffisamment noirs pour confondre un objet aussi puissant que la Coupe de feu. Probablement que l'imposteur l'avait inscrit sous le nom d'une autre école, et fait croire à la Coupe qu'il y avait besoin de quatre champions.

— Tu penses sincèrement que _je_ suis à la recherche de gloire ou je ne sais quoi ?

Ron resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant un long moment, puis poussa un long soupir. Puis il se redressa comme s'il avait pris une décision et regarda Harry.

— Alors quoi ? Ce serait un complot pour essayer de te tuer ?

Harry sourit faiblement.

— Me tuer ? Si seulement…

Il ferma les rideaux de son lit sans chercher à dissiper l'expression intriguée du rouquin.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	111. (reconnaissance)

Gens ! J'ai une nouvelle. J'ai enfin décidé de la tête qu'aura la fin de ce tome 4. La question est donc : dois-je continuer à prendre mon temps et à faire beaucoup de drabbles pour l'année 4, ou préférez-vous que je passe un peu plus vite, histoire d'arriver à cette fin que vous réclamez impatiemment ? C'est VOUS qui décidez. Moi, j'écrirai de toute façon tous les moments que j'ai envie d'écrire. À vous de voir si on continue tranquillement avec des moments connus (comme les épreuves) et des moments nouveaux, ou bien si on zappe un peu les préoccupations adolescentes de l'année 4 pour entrer dans l'action. COMME VOUS VOULEZ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>103.<p>

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry dût effrayer un certain nombre d'élèves pour leur rappeler de ne pas l'approcher de trop près. Quelques réparties en Fourchelangue eurent raison des plus téméraires, mais il ne put échapper à l'ambiance de méfiance générale qui planait autour de lui.

Exaspéré, il finit par trouver refuge à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, près de la cabane de Hagrid. Il espéra y retrouver le Basilik, mais celle-ci devait être en chasse, hors de portée de sa voix. Il fut surpris d'être rejoint par Malefoy.

— Potter, le salua-t-il d'un ton un peu hésitant. Le blond se tenait à quelques pas de lui, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de l'approcher plus que nécessaire. Harry sourit en repensant aux rumeurs à leur sujet.

— Drago, sourit-il ; cela, au moins, allait lui remonter le moral. As-tu vu ton père, l'autre jour ?

— Oui, souffla le garçon. Il m'a tout expliqué.

— Tout ?

— Je sais qui vous êtes, chuchota Malefoy.

Le passage au vouvoiement confirma ses soupçons. Ainsi, Lucius avait cédé. C'était parfait. Son sourire sembla inquiéter Malefoy, car le garçon sortit les mains de ses poches et esquissa un mouvement. Harry plissa les yeux et siffla.

— Ne bouge pas !

Le blond obéit aussitôt.

— Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? murmura Harry d'un ton coléreux. T'agenouiller ? _Ici_ ? Imbécile !

Malefoy eut la décence de rougir et s'excusa en balbutiant. Harry balaya les mots d'un geste de la main, agacé. Finalement, c'était plus drôle quand le doute planait encore dans leur esprit. Le blond resta planté là, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Harry finit par souffler, ennuyé :

— Tu peux y aller ! Je ne vais pas te donner d'ordre ici, ni supporter que tu me fasses des courbettes dans les couloirs. Comporte-toi comme d'habitude !

Le garçon hocha rapidement la tête et fit demi-tour. Harry le suivit des yeux avec une drôle de sensation au cœur. Un peu comme s'il était en train de jouer un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	112. (visite de Sirius)

J'attends toujours vos avis concernant le nombre de drabbles pour la fin de ce tome 4.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>104.<p>

Par il ne savait quel moyen, Sirius obtint du directeur une entrevue avec son filleul au sein même de l'école. Harry avait été mal à l'aise à l'idée de cette rencontre, ne sachant pas du tout comment l'homme avait réagi à la nouvelle de sa participation au Tournoi. Il lui avait écrit une lettre pour lui annoncer – Hermione avait beaucoup insisté.

Quand il se rendit au bureau du directeur ce samedi-là, il eut la surprise de découvrir que son parrain n'était pas venu seul.

— Professeur Lupin !

L'homme avait l'air parfaitement à son aise, assis aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Dumbledore avait eu la gentillesse de s'éloigner pour les laisser discuter, et se trouvait donc hors de vue.

— Heureux de te revoir, Harry, répondit-il avec son habituel sourire doux. Et tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler professeur.

Harry apprit ainsi que Sirius avait retrouvé l'entier usage de ses maison et fortune familiales, et que Lupin vivait avec lui. Ensuite, Sirius voulut entendre sa version des faits concernant son statut de Champion, et Harry ne se priva pas pour se plaindre. Quand il mentionna une éventuelle implication d'un mangemort, Lupin approuva.

— Il semble logique que leur plan ait pour but de te tuer. Ils espèrent probablement que tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce Tournoi, supposa-t-il sombrement. Après tout, il y a eu un certain nombre de morts auparavant, et tu n'es qu'en quatrième année. Oui, c'était certainement leur idée.

— Alors il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire, déclara Sirius.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Tu vas t'entraîner dur, et gagner ce Tournoi ! asséna-t-il, en levant le poing avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à lui donner des conseils, mais ignorant encore tout de la première épreuve, cela restait très théorique. Harry apprécia malgré tout le moment passé avec eux. Juste avant de redescendre pour le dîner, il se rappela d'une question à poser.

— Au fait, professeur... je veux dire, Remus, se reprit-il. Pourquoi avez-vous démissionné ?

Lui et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil, qui se voulait sans doute discret mais que Harry eut largement le temps de noter.

— J'ai pensé que je pourrai être plus utile ailleurs. Et puis... Je peux t'avouer que l'entente avec le professeur Rogue était plutôt tendue. Je n'aurai pas aimé continuer à travailler dans cette ambiance.

Déçu de cette réponse qui semblait parfaitement préparée, Harry hocha simplement la tête avant de quitter le bureau.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	113. (interlude : conversation -1)

J'ai bien pris note de votre avis, je vais continuer à mon rythme avec autant de drabbles que possible. ^^

Cette fois-ci, une nouvelle incursion dans un autre POV que celui de Harry. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>105. Conversation avec Dumbledore -1<p>

Lorsque la porte se referma, Dumbledore revint tranquillement s'asseoir dans le haut fauteuil directorial, puis il posa les coudes sur son bureau et le menton sur ses doigts croisés.

— Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Avant que l'un des deux hommes puisse répondre, deux coups secs à la porte résonnèrent et le professeur Rogue entra sans attendre de permission. L'air dans la pièce devint aussitôt électrique lorsque Sirius et Rogue échangèrent un regard hostile.

— Prenez place, Severus, dit doucement Dumbledore, qui l'attendait.

Rogue préféra rester debout et se planta devant le haut perchoir du phénix. L'oiseau rouge chantonna une note basse en le regardant.

— Il y a certaines informations que je me dois de vous communiquer avant que nous ne puissions continuer, reprit Dumbledore d'un air grave. Severus est au courant de tout, bien qu'il ne puisse rien nous révéler.

— Ah non ? grinça Sirius. Pourquoi ça ?

— Je suis sous serment, informa aigrement Rogue sans le regarder.

— Très utile, comme toujours, _Ser_...

— Sirius, s'il-te-plaît ! le coupa brutalement Lupin.

Rogue leur lança un regard meurtrier, mais n'ajouta rien, tandis que Dumbledore toussotait avec beaucoup d'agacement. Ils se turent et l'écoutèrent.

— Ces informations concernent Harry, et je dois vous avertir, Sirius, Remus, qu'elles seront très difficiles à entendre, les prévint-il. Mais je dois vous mettre au courant, car j'ai besoin de votre opinion sur la situation. Severus m'a déjà longuement fait part de la sienne, mais je crois que nous ne sommes objectifs ni l'un ni l'autre. Cependant, ajouta-t-il sombrement, personne d'autre ne doit être mis au courant. Pas pour l'instant.

Sa voix dure inquiéta grandement Sirius et Remus, qui échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de jurer le silence. Et Dumbledore put alors leur confier ce qu'il pensait avoir découvert.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	114. (interlude : conversation -2)

Suite de la conversation. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je vous donnerai toutes les réponses maintenant, hein ? x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>106. Conversation avec Dumbledore -2<p>

— Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama Sirius avec hargne.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se mit à faire les cents pas rageusement.

— Comment osez-vous... Comment pouvez-vous l'accuser de... C'est Harry ! explosa-t-il finalement. Le fils de James et Lily ! Le garçon qui est allé au secours d'une camarade dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Le garçon qui a capturé Pettigrow et m'a sauvé ! Comment pouvez-vous douter de lui ?

— Sirius, assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît, dit doucement Lupin.

Que la requête vienne de son ami incita Sirius à obéir. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avec une ostensible mauvaise humeur. En face d'eux, Dumbledore paraissait imperturbable. Rogue, quant à lui, s'était déplacé devant l'une des fenêtres et leur tournait le dos.

— Mes soupçons se fondent sur des faits ponctuels et des détails, nuança le directeur. Il a très peu d'amis. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il les considère réellement comme des amis. Il a agressé un élève, à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai de preuve que pour l'une d'entre elles, puisque j'y ai assisté moi-même, mais il est fortement probable qu'il soit responsable des autres. Il y a également cet incident, lors de sa première année...

Dumbledore raconta brièvement pourquoi il avait caché la Pierre Philosophale à Poudlard, et les protections mises en place pour empêcher Voldemort de s'en emparer.

— La Pierre a disparu. Et l'un de nos professeurs a été retrouvé mort.

Sirius accusa le coup, mais protesta aussitôt :

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que _Harry_ est responsable de ça ?

— La même chose qui me fait croire qu'il a lancé un sort particulièrement noir sur un troll, infiltré dans l'école quelques mois plus tôt, et qu'il a fait de même sur une camarade de classe. Cette chose qui me fait également croire qu'il m'a menti au sujet du journal de Jedusor et de ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la Chambre des Secrets. De la même façon que je le crois lorsqu'il me dit qu'il n'a pas déposé son nom dans la Coupe de feu.

— La Légilimencie, informa Rogue d'un air hautain devant la mine interloquée des deux hommes.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule, contrarié qu'il lui ait ruiné son effet.

— Oui. J'ai, à plusieurs reprises, eut un accès partiel à son esprit, reprit-il d'un air moins mystérieux. Bien qu'il ait été particulièrement attentif à éviter de me regarder directement dans les yeux. Et ce depuis son premier jour à l'école.

Sirius semblait à présent avoir reçu un coup violent en plein visage. Il était sous le choc.

— Ses barrières d'Occlumancie sont singulièrement puissantes. Une capacité bien peu courante chez de jeunes sorciers de son âge.

Devant la mine interrogatrice de Lupin, Dumbledore ajouta aussi modestement qu'il put :

— Bien que je doive avouer être bien plus puissant en matière de magie de l'esprit. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais senti ma présence, auquel cas il aurait d'autant plus éviter de se retrouver face à moi. Il y a cependant autre chose de plus inquiétant, reprit-il ensuite plus sérieusement. Severus m'a informé, dès son premier cours avec lui, que la Marque des Ténèbres était de nouveau active.

Avant que les deux hommes puissent arguer d'un retour possible du _véritable_ Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ajouta rapidement :

— La Marque ne semble s'éveiller que lorsque Harry est dans les parages, et directement agacé ou menaçant.

— Menaçant ? s'indigna Sirius, ne pouvant rester silencieux plus longtemps. On parle du fils de James ! Comment cet imbécile le traite-t-il en cours, pour commencer ? accusa-t-il en lançant un regard noir en direction de Rogue.

— Contrairement à mes habitudes, je tente d'avoir à lui parler le moins possible, contredit le professeur d'un ton aigre. Dès qu'il s'agace, dès que je fais mine de lui ôter des points, la Marque brûle, révéla-t-il dans un sifflement hargneux.

— Et cela, intervint Dumbledore, est la meilleure preuve sur laquelle je puisse m'appuyer.

Sirius était à présent perdu, oscillant entre le garçon qu'il avait appris à connaître au cours de l'été, et ce que lui révélaient Dumbledore et Rogue. Ce fut Lupin qui donna une conclusion convenue :

— Accordons-lui le bénéfice du doute. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il n'a jamais tué personne. Il aurait parfaitement pu laisser Ginny Weasley mourir dans la Chambre, tout comme il aurait pu laissé Sirius en proie aux Détraqueurs. D'autant que...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et regarda chacun des trois hommes dans la pièce, le temps de ménager son effet.

— D'autant qu'il est capable de produire un Patronus, révéla-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Et _cela_, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le peut pas.

Un silence choqué s'abattit sur Rogue et le directeur. Ce détail semblait avoir été totalement occulté lors de leurs réflexions. Sirius éclata d'un rire soulagé.

— Exactement ! Il n'est pas ce que vous dites. J'en suis convaincu !

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	115. (interview avec Rita)

Une scène connue. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>107.<p>

Presque deux semaines après la sélection des Champions, Harry fut tiré d'un cours de potions pour l'Examen des baguettes. Il retrouva les Champions officiels ainsi que Verpey dans une petite salle de classe, où attendait également Mr Ollivander. Il y avait aussi une journaliste et son photographe, et Harry n'eut pas besoin d'attendre qu'elle se présente pour reconnaître Rita Skeeter. Lorsqu'elle voulut l'interviewer en privé avant le début de la cérémonie, Harry n'eut aucun moyen de refuser. Elle l'entraîna vers un placard à balais, un peu plus loin, et le força à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Harry massa son bras là où elle l'avait agrippé ; cette femme avait un poigne étonnamment forte. Sans se soucier réellement de son avis, Rita installa une Plume à Papote devant elle et attaqua :

— Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Harry observa un instant la plume glisser vivement sur le parchemin alors qu'il n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Il eut un sourire en coin amusé.

— J'aime le danger, dit-il en faisant sonner cela comme un aveu. Si vous êtes une journaliste compétente, je suis sûre que vous savez déjà ce qui s'est passé à l'école l'année dernière, et l'année d'avant. Dans le cas contraire, je vous fais confiance pour mener vos recherches et rapporter l'entière vérité à vos lecteurs, sourit-il.

Son aisance sembla étonner Skeeter, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

— Merveilleux. Et quel est ton sentiment quand tu penses aux tâches qui t'attendent ?Excitation ? Appréhension ?

— Je suis plutôt confiant. Après tout, j'ai déjà affronté un Basilik, répliqua Harry.

— Malgré tout, certains champions sont morts dans le passé, dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Tu y as pensé ?

Harry se demanda à quel point elle avait préparé ses questions, ou s'il devait admirer son improvisation.

— Oui, c'est vrai, sourit-il, mais j'ai déjà côtoyé la mort de près, n'est-ce pas ?

Rita ne laissa rien paraître et enchaîna aussitôt :

— En quoi cela t'a-t-il affecté ?

Harry haussa les épaules. La plume virevoltait sur le parchemin avec frénésie.

— Penses-tu que le traumatisme que tu as subi dans le passé a pu te donner l'envie irrésistible de montrer de quoi tu étais capable ? D'être à la hauteur de ta réputation ? Penses-tu...

— Je ne suis pas psy, coupa-t-il. Et vous non plus.

Rita resta silencieuse une toute petite seconde avant de reprendre.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents ?

Harry haussa un sourcil face au changement de sujet.

— Quel rapport avec le... ?

— À ton avis, quelle serait leur réaction s'ils savaient que tu vas concourir dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Ils seraient fiers ? Inquiets ? En colère ?

Harry perdit son sourire, et son changement d'humeur fut clairement perçu par la journaliste. Elle hésita, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Harry se pencha légèrement en avant en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Lily et James Potter sont morts pour protéger leur fils du danger. Votre plume trouvera le développement logique toute seule.

Puis il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les doigts devant son menton.

— Et maintenant, si nous parlions un peu de vous, Mademoiselle Skeeter ? reprit-il, retrouvant son sourire en coin.

Il était cependant plus menaçant qu'amusé, et la journaliste fut clairement mal à l'aise, lui lançant un soudain regard méfiant. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit un peu : avait-elle peur de ses yeux ?

— J'ai eu un petit aperçu de votre travail, cet été, poursuivit-il. Au sujet de la Coupe du monde, et de ses conséquences. Très amusant, vraiment.

Rita fronça les sourcils. La Plume à Papote s'était arrêtée net après la mention de la mort de Lily et James.

— Ce que j'ai surtout trouvé amusant, c'est la façon dont vous rapportez des informations confidentielles dans vos articles. Arthur Weasley en était d'ailleurs assez contrarié, si je me souviens bien.

Il baissa ses mains croisées et se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

— Vous portez bien votre nom, Mademoiselle Skeeter. Mais je n'aimerais pas avoir à souiller mes semelles avec les tripes d'une moucharde.

Son changement de langage sembla choquer la blonde. À moins que ce ne soit la mention très évidente à son statut d'Animagus. Harry se redressa en lui adressant un clin d'œil moqueur.

— Veuillez faire très attention quand vous roderez autour de moi, Miss. J'ai un toujours un sort anti-nuisibles sur le bout de la langue.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte du placard à balais s'ouvrit brusquement.

— Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-elle, d'un air imperceptiblement soulagé.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	116. (encore pas de titre)

Une scène inédite ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>108.<p>

Alors que Rita Skeeter regagnait la salle de classe d'un pas vif, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

— Tout va bien ?

Harry lui lança un regard surpris, mais détourna aussitôt les yeux en souriant.

— Oui. Je pense que ça va être amusant.

— Rita Skeeter est connue pour déformer les propos qu'on lui rapporte, dit Dumbledore d'un air soucieux. Je ne suis pas sûr...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Je sais ce qu'elle fait, j'ai lu la _Gazette_ cet été. Je pense que ça sera amusant, répéta-t-il.

Le directeur hocha la tête distraitement, puis lui fit signe de retourner dans la salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	117. (l'examen des baguettes)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>109.<p>

Mr Ollivander avait été très heureux de revoir la fameux baguette de houx. Mais dès qu'il l'eut entre les mains, sa mine devient plus sérieuse, et également soucieuse. Il l'examina longuement, sans poser de questions comme il l'avait fait pour les autres Champions. Il fit finalement apparaître une fontaine à vin, et déclara simplement qu'elle fonctionnait à merveille. Lorsque Harry croisa son regard quand il lui rendit la baguette, il n'osa pas tenter un peu de Légilimencie pour savoir ce que le vieux sorcier avait découvert.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	118. (les dragons)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>110.<p>

Harry passait tout son temps libre à l'orée de la forêt dans l'espoir d'y croiser le Basilik. Elle lui manquait, et la tension ambiante dans le château lui pesait. D'accord, il n'avait jamais regretté que ses camarades l'évitent parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas son mauvais caractère. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait cultivé cette solitude volontairement, et bizarrement, il trouvait qu'être détesté pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait était terriblement injuste. Il avait du mal à voir où se trouvait la différence par rapport à ses relations habituelles – à savoir inexistantes – avec les autres élèves, mais il se sentait peiné et cela le mettait en colère contre lui-même.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se distraire en discutant avec le serpent, au lieu de rester assis dans l'herbe à ressasser ses pensées.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, il fut heureux d'entendre la voix sifflante du Basilik ramper à travers les arbres.

— _Sales petits sorciers idiots... ! __D__ans la forêt... une forêt ! Stupides, __idiots de__ sorciers __stupides__..._

— Salut, ma belle, salua Harry avec enthousiasme, et le serpent vint s'enrouler autour de lui, râlant toujours sourdement.

— _Ignorants petits imbéciles... tout brûler... incapables de les maîtriser... sales sorciers arrogants..._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans la forêt ?_

Elle siffla une dernière fois avant de poser sa large tête à côté de lui pour piquer un somme.

— _Quatre dragons dans des boîtes..._

Harry sentit son moral grimper en flèche.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	119. (les dragons sont-ils fourchelangues ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>111.<p>

Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, Harry n'eut aucun mal à se repérer dans la Forêt Interdite : les lueurs rougeoyantes qui oscillaient entre les arbres lui indiquaient le bon chemin. Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, il approcha suffisamment pour apercevoir le camp des dresseurs de dragons, et les hautes cages enchantées qui retenaient les quatre animaux. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour reconnaître parmi eux une touffe de cheveux roux caractéristique des Weasley. Le fameux Charlie qui les avait aidé pendant l'épisode Norbert en première année. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'une des cages, dans laquelle un dragon vert dormait, plus tranquille que ses trois camarades qui donnaient du fil à retordre aux soigneurs. Harry s'accroupit et veilla à ce que la cape le recouvre toujours. Puis il siffla.

— _Salut, toi._

Le dragon ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et poussa un souffle chaud devant lui. Harry espéra de tout cœur que le dragon le comprenait. Il tenta à nouveau.

— _Hé. Tu as un nom ?_

Le dragon leva la tête et renifla autour de lui, mais à part un grondement sourd qui laissa échapper quelques étincelles de son museau, il ne répondit pas. La déception fut cruelle. Harry eut un soupir frustré et se redressa pour s'éloigner, toujours discrètement.

— Et alors, ma grosse ? Quelque chose t'as réveillée ?

Harry se retourna rapidement, pour voir Charlie Weasley s'approcher du dragon vert. Celui-ci approcha sa tête des barreaux de la cage et poussa un grondement qui semblait curieusement dépité. Le rouquin leva une main pour lui caresser le museau.

— Oui, je sais que tes copines sont bruyantes, mais tu t'étais endormie...

Le dragon gronda plus fort, comme un roulement de gorge menaçant. Charlie ôta sa main et jeta un regard inquisiteur à travers les arbres autour d'eux. Si Harry n'était pas persuadé d'être invisible, il aurait craint que les yeux perçants du dresseur ne le remarquent.

— Je ne vois rien, dit-il au dragon. Tu es sûr que c'était quelqu'un ? C'était peut-être juste une créature de la forêt...

Harry était bouche-bée. L'homme était-il réellement en train de parler au dragon ? De le _comprendre _? Il n'avait même aucune idée qu'un tel don puisse exister. Il avait déjà une bonne impression de lui après l'avoir rencontré au Terrier, mais en voyant cela, il admira sincèrement Charlie Weasley.

— Allez, tout va bien. Tu devrais te rendormir, dit-il à nouveau.

Le dragon vert émit un bruit agacé, puis se roula en boule, cachant sa tête derrière l'une de ses ailes. Remis de sa surprise, Harry se dépêcha de quitter les lieux.

Une fois revenu au château, il réalisa une chose : apparemment, les quatre dragons étaient des femelles. Ça avait certainement son importance…

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	120. (discussion avec Hagrid)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>112.<p>

Harry refusa poliment les biscuits fais maison proposés par Hagrid, et préféra siroter son thé brûlant et trop sucré. Son professeur ne s'en offusqua pas et se contenta d'entamer la conversation.

— Champion, hein ? Oh, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, fit-il en agitant la main alors que Harry cherchait à se défendre. Mais c'est quand même quelque chose. Ça va ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Vous avez lu l'article de Skeeter ? Il paraît que je suis un fou furieux avide de sensations fortes... ricana-t-il. Mais ce que j'ai dit est vrai : après les Détraqueurs l'année dernière et le Basilik l'année d'avant, je ne suis pas trop inquiet de ce qui peut m'attendre.

— Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? Je ne la vois pas souvent autour de chez moi, se désola Hagrid.

— Elle va bien. Je ne la vois pas souvent non plus. Elle se débrouille bien toute seule, ne vous en faites pas.

Hagrid hocha la tête, mais il ne devait pas réellement s'inquiéter du bien-être du serpent géant : il aurait certainement préféré en faire un animal de compagnie. Harry entraîna la discussion sur les autres créatures dangereuses que Hagrid affectionnait tant. Ils en vinrent donc à reparler de Norbert, le norvégien à crête dont il avait dû se séparer trois ans auparavant. Ensuite, semblant pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Hagrid commença à lui expliquer comment s'occuper d'un dragon, les différentes espèces, la façon de se protéger des flammes, et les quelques sorts utilisés par les soigneurs pour les maîtriser. Harry était absolument épaté de n'avoir aucune question à poser, et se contenta d'afficher un air attentif poli. Il ne prit finalement congé qu'à l'heure du dîner et remercia le grand homme pour l'après-midi passée en sa compagnie.

Juste avant de le laisser partir, Hagrid toussota et déclara un peu maladroitement :

— Hum... j'espère que tu te rappelleras de cette conversation, Harry... C'est un sujet passionnant, les dragons... ! Vraiment, vraiment très intéressant...

Harry eut un large sourire.

— Merci, Hagrid... Je m'en souviendrai.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	121. (Jour J)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>113.<p>

Le jour de la première tâche, il n'y avait que Cédric Diggory à ignorer totalement ce qui les attendait. Réunis sous la tente, les quatre champions attendaient que Verpey leur donnent les instructions. Il leur fit piocher dans un sac une figurine représentant le dragon qu'ils auraient à affronter. Comme Harry le supposait, Krum et Delacour ne manifestèrent aucune surprise. Seul Cédric pâlit considérablement en regardant le petit suédois gris-bleu qui s'agitait dans sa main. Ensuite, Verpey annonça qu'il leur restait quelques minutes avant le début de l'épreuve, et sortit. Pendant que le bulgare et la française restaient chacun dans leur coin, Harry se rapprocha de Cédric.

— Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? chuchota-t-il.

Le Poufsouffle était vraiment pâle et se contenta d'un vague mouvement de tête en guise de réponse.

— Je peux te suggérer quelques sorts. Il y a…

— Tais-toi, coupa le garçon en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Harry soutint son regard d'un air interrogateur.

— Je ne sais pas comment _toi_, tu es au courant... Ni les deux autres, ajouta-t-il en leur lançant un coup d'œil un peu méprisant. Mais je ne veux pas de ton _aide_. _Je_ ne tricherai pas pour gagner.

Sa voix, légèrement tremblante au début, s'affermit rapidement. Son regard dur et déterminé mit Harry très mal à l'aise, et il hocha simplement la tête en s'écartant d'un pas. Ensuite, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Verpey annonça le début de l'épreuve, appela le nom du premier Champion, et Cédric quitta la tente sans la moindre hésitation.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	122. (Jeu numéro 1)

La première épreuve ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>114.<p>

Quand son tour arriva, Harry était plus que prêt. Il avait vu Krum et Delacour se décomposer quand était arrivé leur tour, et il s'efforça d'afficher le même air terrorisé. Il quitta la tente pour se retrouver face à l'immense arène où le Magyar à pointes, le plus teigneux des quatre, attendait devant son nid. Comme promis, Harry mit les conseils de Hagrid en pratique, et utilisa un sort de métamorphose pour changer ses vêtements en cuir de dragon, la matière la plus résistante aux flammes qui existe, exactement comme les tenues utilisées par les soigneurs. Ensuite, il lança un sort de lévitation sur un gros rocher et le déplaça afin de créer un obstacle entre le dragon et lui. Ce n'était pas compliqué, mais lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Passer pour un élève ne connaissant pratiquement rien en sortilèges était plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il fit exprès de rater un sort de glace lorsqu'il voulut se créer une protection supplémentaire. Pendant ce temps, le dragon l'avait repéré et semblait réellement de mauvaise humeur : aussitôt créées, ses protections furent mises à l'épreuve par un long jet de feu qui lui fonça dessus. Blotti derrière le rocher glacé, Harry sentit tout de même ses cheveux roussir sous la chaleur qui l'entourait. Dès que la dernière étincelle fut passée, il se redressa brusquement et lança un sort droit vers la tête du Magyar avant de se baisser à nouveau. Son grognement rageur l'informa qu'il l'avait touché, mais pas dans les yeux. Il sentit le sol trembler lorsque l'énorme animal se déplaça vers lui, puis un nouveau flot de flammes l'inonda. Il se demanda un instant si tuer le dragon était autorisé, mais décida que ce serait encore plus suspicieux. Il envoya un sort de métamorphose sur le sol, juste sous le ventre de la créature, et la roche s'érigea en colonne qui s'éleva à toute vitesse pour le frapper. Le grand reptile poussa un rugissement de douleur alors qu'il battait furieusement des ailes pour se dégager. Harry avisa alors le nid, dont le Magyar lui cachait la vue jusqu'à présent. L'œuf d'or qu'il devait récupérer brillait à la lumière du soleil. Pris d'une impulsion, il cria un sort d'attraction vers l'œuf avant que le dragon ne retombe au sol près de lui. À sa très grande stupéfaction, l'œuf quitta le nid et s'élança dans les airs droit vers lui. Harry était tellement stupéfait – est-ce que cela pouvait seulement être aussi simple ? – qu'il ne leva les mains pour l'attraper qu'au moment où l'objet faillit lui percuter le nez. Il se cacha à nouveau derrière le rocher pendant que le dragon rugissait, et l'alarme qui sonnait la fin de l'épreuve résonna dans l'arène.

Harry se rendit compte que la foule était totalement silencieuse.

La voix magique de Verpey annonça alors d'un ton extrêmement joyeux :

— Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, il ne suffit pas d'être courageux pour se sortir d'une situation dangereuse. Il faut aussi avoir l'esprit pratique !

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	123. (faut vraiment un titre ?)

Navrée pour cette interruption imprévue, je n'avais plus de courant de lundi matin à vendredi midi. Ça a été dur pour mon pauvre ordi (et sa petite copine, connexion internet) mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>115.<p>

Quand Ron, Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent la tente des Champions, ils se précipitèrent sur lui pour le féliciter.

— De l'esprit pratique ! Elle est franchement bonne ! Quand je pense que ni Krum ni la fille n'ont pensé à un simple _Accio _! s'exclamait Ron avec enthousiasme.

Ginny s'était accrochée à son bras libre, alors que Hermione ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler son air intéressé en regardant l'œuf qu'il tenait contre lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas devoir en faire, à ton avis ?

— Verpey arrive, regardez. Il va nous le dire.

Ils durent sortir le temps que le bonhomme donne les prochaines instructions aux quatre champions.

— Si vous regardez bien les œufs d'or qui sont en votre possession, vous constaterez qu'on peut les ouvrir... Vous voyez les charnières, là ? Alors écoutez bien : ces œufs contiennent une énigme que vous devrez élucider pour savoir en quoi consistera la deuxième tâche et comment vous y préparer. Tout est clair ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Alors vous pouvez partir !

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	124. (premier indice)

Et une deuxième dans la foulée, parce que c'est drôle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>116.<p>

Harry rapporta mot pour mot les explications données à Hermione qui avait exigé de les entendre. Ils s'isolèrent tous les quatre près de la cabane de Hagrid et Harry ouvrit l'œuf. Une longue plainte criarde s'en échappa aussitôt. Il referma l'œuf aussi vite que possible alors que les autres avaient plaqué leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

— Et bien, fit Ginny, je ne sais pas à quelle créature appartenait ce cri, mais ça a l'air d'être plus effrayant encore qu'un dragon...

— Verpey a dit que l'œuf contenait une énigme, et aussi effrayant soit-il, ce cri n'en était pas une, dit Hermione.

Harry approuva en hochant la tête.

— Allez, inutile de stresser, essaya Ron. Rien ne pourra être pire qu'affronter un dragon !

Mais il jetait lui aussi des regards inquiets à l'œuf redevenu muet.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ronald. Si c'était ça, la première épreuve, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui attend les Champions pour les suivantes !

Harry était d'accord avec Hermione, et Ginny semblait penser la même chose. Ron haussa les épaules.

— On a quand même un indice sur cette énigme, fit Harry après quelques instants de silence songeur.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec ahurissement.

— Oh, allez ! C'est un _œuf_, insista-t-il. Et il n'y a pas trente-six endroits à Poudlard où pourrait se dérouler une épreuve potentiellement mortelle...

Mais la mine interloquée de ses amis lui arracha un soupir agacé.

— L'œuf est un symbole de l'eau, évidemment ; la deuxième épreuve aura lieu dans le Lac.

* * *

><p><em>Et en plus, c'est vrai. L'œuf, c'est la représentation même de l'eau en tant qu'élément vital. (tu sais que tu es évolutionniste quand...)<br>_

_Review ? :')  
><em>


	125. (interlude avec Diggory)

Interlude avec Diggory. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>117.<p>

Lorsqu'il croisa Cédric au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il était en retard pour un cours de sortilèges, Harry eut un instant d'hésitation. Le Poufsouffle lui avait fait forte impression quand il avait refusé son aide pour vaincre le dragon, d'autant plus qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir avec une excellente note. Cédric le jaugea d'un regard méfiant, mais finit par prendre la parole en premier :

— Bravo.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de savoir quoi dire.

— C'était bien pensé. Qui aurait cru que ça pouvait être aussi simple, hein ?

Il referma la bouche, pas très sûr que ce soit vraiment un compliment.

— On se demande presque à quoi ça peut bien servir de tricher, dans ces cas-là, tu ne trouves pas ?

C'était clairement de l'amertume. Harry se surprit lui-même en baissant les yeux. Mais en fin de compte, il n'avait pas vraiment triché, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable ! Il releva la tête et lui envoya un regard glacé. Cédric parût légèrement décontenancé.

— Bravo à toi. Ron m'a raconté en détails comment tu t'en étais sorti. La diversion était une bonne idée. Bonne chance pour la prochaine épreuve, débita-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Puis il continua son chemin vers sa salle de classe, avant de se retourner comme s'il pensait soudain à quelque chose.

— Au fait, je sais que Poufsouffle n'était pas réputée pour être la plus érudite des quatre, mais essaie de réfléchir à ça : nous concourons tous les deux pour la même école.

Il eut juste le temps de voir l'expression de surprise sur le visage du Champion avant de faire demi-tour.

* * *

><p><em>Qui aurait cru les Poufsouffle rancuniers, hm ?<em>

_Review ? :')  
><em>


	126. (toujours pas de titre)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>118.<p>

Harry et Ron étaient installés près de la Forêt, occupés, une fois n'est pas coutume, à faire leurs devoirs. En tant que Champion, Harry était dispensé d'examens, mais vu la difficulté de la tâche, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à travailler normalement. Dans leur champ de vision, un groupe de Poufsouffle s'activait dans le potager de Hagrid, alors que celui-ci semblait leur expliquer l'utilisation d'un produit quelconque qu'il sortait d'un gros bidon métallique. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué que d'autres élèves appréciaient vraiment le garde-chasse.

C'était le week-end, et Harry et Ron profitèrent du soleil aussi longtemps que possible. Mais le ciel commença à s'obscurcir à partir de dix-sept heures, et Ron préféra rentrer. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit les Poufsouffle l'imiter rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Basilik sortit d'entre les arbres pour le rejoindre.

— _Plus de dragons dans la forêt_, siffla-t-elle avec satisfaction.

— _Salut, ma belle._

— _Trop de monde._

Il releva la tête de ses parchemins pour lui lancer un coup d'œil surpris.

— _Trop de monde dans la forêt ?_

Elle siffla un « oui » contrarié.

— _J'ai cru que c'était toi_, précisa-t-elle. _Il porte ton odeur, un peu_.

— _Mon odeur ?_ répéta lentement Harry, hésitant entre l'incrédulité et le dégoût, d'après ce qu'il croyait comprendre.

— _L'odeur de ta magie_.

— _Ah !_ Il eut un soupir de soulagement. _Oh_, reprit-il quand il comprit de quoi elle parlait._Un__ mangemort... Est-ce qu'il avait une barbe ?_

Le serpent lui jeta un regard à la fois ahuri et méprisant.

— … _Une barbe... il me demande s'il avait une barbe... Petit idiot..._

— Hé, je t'entends ! protesta Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<br>_


	127. (réflexions)

Je ne vous l'ai encore jamais dit, mais je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour toutes les reviews que vous laissez sur cette fic. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et en plus, on approche des 600 à grands pas ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant, mais... 600 ! C'est énorme ! Merci à tous !

Et surtout, continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les choses qui vous gênent ou que vous aimez ! ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>119.<p>

Malgré le temps qui refroidissait de plus en plus, Harry restait dans le parc aussi souvent que possible. Ce n'était plus la méfiance à son égard qui l'agaçait, mais l'admiration que lui manifestaient les élèves. Combattre un dragon et y survivre semblait compenser son côté asocial, à son grand dam. Hermione avait voulu l'accompagner pour discuter avec le Basilik, mais elle avait fini par renoncer, préférant la chaleur réconfortante du château. Harry n'avait pas fait remarquer que s'ils avaient appris à lancer un sort de réchauffement en troisième année, ce n'était pas uniquement pour donner du travail à leur professeur. Au final, ça l'arrangeait d'être seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait pouvoir faire démasquer le faux Maugrey. Il essayait aussi d'imaginer en quoi pouvaient bien consister les plans de l'Autre, et le rôle qu'il avait attribué à Harry dans l'histoire. Mais ses réflexions le menaient toujours à une intense frustration, et par chance, le Basilik arrivait toujours à ce moment-là pour le distraire.

* * *

><p><em>Pour répondre rapidement à "Guest" et à ceux qui se posaient la question : la barbe, c'est pour identifier Karkaroff ou le faux-Maugrey. ;-) Il sait que ça ne peut pas être Rogue puisqu'il sait qu'il n'est pas vraiment fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres (et qu'il le contrôle déjà). Bien que dans la première version, Rogue soit censé porter un bouc, mais on ne l'a jamais lu nulle part, donc... Quant au Basilik, sa vision de serpent se contrefiche de la présence ou non d'une barbe sur ses proies potentielles ! x) Voili voilou ~<br>_

_(Edit : j'ai corrigé l'énorme faute qui traînait - n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez, hein... c'est tellement horrible, les fautes...)_

_(Edit² : j'ai corrigé la deuxième énorme faute qui traînait ~)_


	128. (la tâche inattendue)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>120.<p>

— Potter, restez un instant, je vous prie.

Alors que les autres élèves quittaient la classe de Métamorphose, Harry se rapprocha du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle le gratifia d'un regard sévère, avant de lui annoncer qu'en tant que Champion, il était attendu qu'il ouvre le bal de Noël avec sa cavalière. Harry fut totalement pris au dépourvu et en bégaya.

— Mais... je... enfin...

— Vous ferez ce qu'on attend de vous en tant que représentant de l'école, Mr Potter. Pas d'exception !

Harry sortit la mine sombre : lui qui avait horreur des contacts sociaux...

« Peut-être que Ginny... ? Hm, non, ça fera une bonne raison de continuer à nous croire en couple... ! Hermione non plus, sinon Ginny sera invivable et Ron me fera la gueule... »

En effet, il n'ignorait pas le béguin naissant du rouquin envers leur camarade. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour conserver une relation saine avec ses amis : il allait devoir trouver une autre fille à inviter à ce fichu bal !

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :)<em>


	129. (dans la neige)

Vous allez devoir patienter un peu pour la suite, car je dois réécrire les prochains "chapitres". Ils sont trop longs (_on aura tout entendu, vraiment_), et ne me plaisent pas. Donc, ils ne vous plairont pas non plus, c'est certain.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>121.<p>

— Ils sont encore là, marmonna Ron.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux pour voir de quoi il parlait, et se contenta d'un « hm » interrogatif.

— Les Poufsouffle, précisa le garçon. Je me demande ce qu'ils fabriquent dans le potager de Hagrid. Je veux dire, il n'y a rien qui pousse en cette saison, si ? Il va bientôt neiger s'il continue à faire aussi froid. D'ailleurs, on ne rentrerait pas, là ?

Harry fit un geste négligent de la main pour lui signifier de rentrer s'abriter s'il le souhaitait. Ron soupira bruyamment, puis rangea rapidement son livre et ses parchemins dans son sac, avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dessus.

— On pourrait croire que maintenant que Bill et Charlie gagnent leur propre salaire, ils auraient eu l'idée d'offrir, je sais pas, des mitaines à leur petit frère chéri, mais noooon, je suis condamné à regarder mes doigts devenir bleus et tomber à cause d'un imbécile de meilleur ami qui tient absolument à faire ses devoirs dehors par ce temps – et accessoirement à cause de mes indignes frères qui préfèrent jouer aux gobelins avec leur or plutôt que de m'en faire profiter.

— Sort de réchauffement, grinça Harry entre ses dents. Te rappelle quelque chose ?

— Je te signale que je n'ai ni ton talent, ni l'intelligence d'Hermione. Et ça aurait été _sympa_ que tu le places sur nous deux quand tu l'as lancé, répliqua Ron en lui jetant un regard noir.

— Hermione n'y a pas pensé non plus. Tu pourras t'en vanter et la réchauffer toi-même la prochaine fois.

Harry grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire la dernière partie à voix haute. Il se réprimanda mentalement, maudissant ses hormones d'adolescent qui lui faisaient penser n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. Heureusement, Ron était encore trop naïf ou candide pour saisir le sous-entendu, et se contenta de s'ébahir sur l'opportunité de paraître plus vif que leur amie.

— En parlant d'Hermione, tu as décidé qui est-ce que tu allais inviter pour le bal ?

Harry se redressa, délaissant enfin le devoir de potions qu'il venait de terminer.

— Non, répondit-il en s'étirant. Mais ce ne sera ni Hermione ni Ginny, alors si tu veux tenter ta chance, tu devrais te dépêcher.

Ron lui lança un regard surpris.

— Même pas Ginny ?

— Surtout pas Ginny, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Ron ne répondit rien, mais quand il décida de repartir vers le château, il avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :)<em>


	130. (les Poufsouffles)

Ce n'est pas encore la demande, mais on y arrive. Lentement mais sûrement, comme on dit !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>122.<p>

— _Gentille petite araignée... bientôt, tu seras mangée..._

Harry eut un sourire amusé en entendant le grand serpent chantonner derrière lui.

Deux filles de Poufsouffle avaient pris l'habitude de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Hagrid. De temps en temps, le garde-chasse venait voir le Basilik, un air extatique sur le visage, et essayant maladroitement de siffler son nom en Fourchelangue. Harry avait eu un véritable fou rire la première fois qu'il avait tenté de dire « Adishesha » et qu'à la place, il avait baragouiné quelque chose comme « Mange un coup ton nez ». Le serpent, lui, avait été très vexé et avait refusé de laisser Hagrid le toucher. Le pauvre homme s'était beaucoup entraîné depuis, et parvenait à dire son nom avec une sorte de chuintement très étrange. Il lui avait présenté les deux élèves : Susan Bones et Eloise Midgen. Pas que cela intéresse Harry outre-mesure, mais les filles ne semblaient pas trop apeurées par la présence du Basilik, et avaient vraiment l'air d'apprécier la compagnie du demi-géant. Alors il les supportait quand Hagrid venait le rejoindre pour s'extasier sur le serpent.

— Eurk ! s'exclama soudain Midgen, la petite blonde que ses cheveux courts et bouclés faisaient ressembler à un mouton.

Elle était en train de discuter avec Hagrid et son amie au sujet d'une quelconque créature vivant dans la Forêt. Harry releva la tête de son livre de Botanique, mais Hagrid et l'autre fille avaient l'air perplexe.

— C'est l'écorçage des Botrucs qui te fait cet effet ? taquina Bones, la brune avec une longue natte dans le dos.

Le mouton blond se mit à rougir et balbutia que non, mais Harry n'essaya pas d'écouter. Derrière lui, le Basilik sortit des arbres, sifflant d'un ton satisfait.

— _Des araignées juteuses... Enfin trouvées... !_

Hagrid cessa de discuter pour venir aussitôt admirer le serpent. Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que la blonde avait pâli comme si elle était sur le point de faire un malaise. Ou de vomir. En fait, il s'en fichait, réalisa-t-il en détournant la tête d'un geste vif.

— _Bonchoir, Adichecha_, tenta-t-il avec peine.

Harry devait reconnaître que son enthousiasme était plaisant à voir, même s'il écorchait toujours les mots d'une manière affreuse.

— _Presque ça_, s'amusa-t-elle en le laissant lui caresser le museau.

— _Ne te moque pas_, ricana Harry. _Il a fait beaucoup de progrès !_

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :)<em>


	131. (encore de la neige)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>123.<p>

Eloise Midgen était cette fille qui avait essayé de faire disparaître son acné en se lançant un sort. Elle avait fini à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh avait pu lui remettre le nez en place. Son affliction était moins visible depuis qu'elle suivait un traitement à base de pus de Bubobulb, mais son visage restait constellé de traces rouges disgracieuses. Les élèves de Poudlard aimaient l'utiliser comme référence pour comparer leurs propres problèmes de peau.

— Ce qui est relativement méchant pour elle, remarqua Ginny d'un air songeur.

Susan Bones, elle, était la nièce d'Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique et présidente du Magenmagot. Cela, en revanche, était beaucoup plus intéressant.

— _Trop de plans dans ta tête_, siffla le Basilik lorsqu'il lui rapporta les propos de Ginny. _Trop de plans et pas assez de gens..._

— _Ma vie sociale se porte à merveille, merci bien !_ maugréa Harry.

Ginny les regarda parler sans en comprendre un mot, avant de demander d'un ton faussement léger.

— Au fait, tu as décidé qui tu allais inviter pour le bal de Noël ?

Le serpent étouffa un rire moqueur, mais Harry l'ignora.

— Non.

Puisqu'il ne développait pas, Ginny insista :

— Tu devrais te dépêcher, il ne reste que deux semaines. Et pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à rester dehors pour faire tes devoirs ? ajouta-t-elle brusquement. Il _neige _!

— Je n'ai pas froid, asséna Harry, retournant à son livre.

Hermione interpella la rouquine et lui jeta un sort de réchauffement, juste avant qu'une énorme boule de neige ne s'écrase sur le crâne de Harry.

— Et maintenant ? nargua Ron depuis l'orée de la forêt, sa baguette magique dans une main et plusieurs boules flottant devant lui.

Hermione le félicita pour sa maîtrise du sort, et Ginny se lança elle aussi dans la confection de boules de neige. Harry jugea plus sage de ranger ses affaires.

Il eut raison, car quelques secondes plus tard, il était enseveli sous une avalanche de neige.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :)<em>


	132. (interlude : selon Dumbledore)

Nouvelle excursion dans le POV de Dumbledore.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>124.<p>

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le laissez vagabonder à sa guise.

Dumbledore n'accorda aucun regard au professeur, déjà au courant de la teneur de ses accusations.

— Il est dangereux, insista Rogue, sifflant entre ses dents avec hargne.

— Oui, émit le directeur. Mais est-il pour autant une menace ?

Il ne prit pas garde à l'exclamation étouffée du maître des potions et continua à regarder à travers la fenêtre. En bas, dans le parc recouvert de neige, quelques groupes d'élèves s'amusaient ici et là. Rogue vint se poster à sa droite, et ils contemplèrent en silence le Survivant en train de s'extirper d'un tas de neige sous les rires de ses amis.

— Je me demande s'il a une forme, dit soudain Dumbledore.

— Quoi donc ? marmonna le professeur.

— Son Patronus.

— Ce que dit Lupin... commença Rogue, mais le directeur le coupa gentiment.

— Il lui a enseigné, Severus. Faites-lui au moins confiance sur ce point.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. En bas, Harry avait répliqué et sa forteresse de neige le protégeait des attaques répétées de Ronald. Par endroits, l'herbe était même à nouveau visible.

— Probablement un serpent hideux, lança finalement Rogue, avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Ou un pauvre gamin ensanglanté.

Le directeur se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air amusé.

— Les sentiments, Severus. Quels qu'ils soient... les sentiments sont la clé.

Rogue renifla, peu convaincu, et fit vivement demi-tour, laissant le directeur seul dans l'ancienne salle de classe. Dumbledore poussa un soupir dépité, puis reporta son attention au-dehors. Harry et Ron s'étaient finalement ligués contre les filles, mais celles-ci les dominaient largement. Bientôt, les garçons se retrouvèrent trempés, et le petit groupe rentra rapidement vers le château.

— Oui, murmura Dumbledore dans le silence. Les sentiments... Le miroir du Risèd ne s'est jamais trompé.

* * *

><p><em>Et oui, Dumbledore est au courant de ce que Harry a vu dans le Miroir. Mais quoi qu'est-ce donc ? Réponse dans le début du tome 5 ! :P <em>

_Review ? :)_


	133. (un serpent chez les Poufsouffle)

Révélations.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>125.<p>

— _Une fille pour le bal... Une jolie fille pour danser..._

— _Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, ou quoi ?_ s'exclama furieusement Harry.

Le Basilik se contenta de rire, avec ce son sifflant qui était effrayant pour quiconque l'entendait sans le comprendre. Sans doute pour cette raison que Susan Bones émit un gémissement peu rassuré. Hagrid, lui, s'ébahissait sans se lasser tout en nettoyant les écailles froides derrière la tête du serpent, qui semblait très heureux du traitement. Quant à Midgen, elle éclata de rire.

Harry la regarda, surpris, et elle s'interrompit aussitôt pour bafouiller des excuses.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

— Désolée, répéta-t-elle, et ses joues rougissantes masquaient quelque peu les traces persistantes de son acné.

Derrière elle, Ron eut un sourire goguenard sans que Harry comprenne pourquoi, et Hermione fronçait les sourcils d'un air pensif. Ginny, elle, aidait Hagrid à ôter les parasites de la peau du serpent et aucun d'eux ne leur prêtait attention.

— C'est juste que... continua Eloise. Elle a raison, tu sais... Il ne reste qu'une petite semaine avant le bal...

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit d'un air fier, et le visage d'Hermione s'illumina à son tour sous la compréhension. Mais Harry ne les remarqua pas, totalement concentré sur la jeune blonde.

— Tu... bégaya-t-il sous la stupeur. Tu es _Fourchelangue _?

Son exclamation choquée ramena sur eux l'attention de Hagrid et Ginny.

— Bien sûr, répondit le demi-géant à la place de la Poufsouffle. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à améliorer ma prononciation. Je sais que c'est pas encore trop ça, mais je me fais comprendre... _Pas vrai, Adishecha ?_

Le Basilik hocha la tête d'un air amusé.

— _Beaucoup de progrès_, articula-t-elle lentement, et Hagrid eut un air concentré pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

— Elle dit que j'ai fait des progrès ? demanda-t-il à Eloise, et lorsqu'elle hocha précipitamment la tête, le sourire du garde-chasse s'agrandit de fierté.

Ron s'approcha finalement de Harry et lui donna un coup sec dans le menton pour l'obliger à refermer la bouche.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :)<em>


	134. (à la bibliothèque)

Les déboires adolescentes. Parce qu'on a beau s'y connaître en magie noire, 14 ans, c'est 14 ans.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>126.<p>

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ?

— Ne sois pas idiot, Potter, répondit Bones à la place de son amie. C'est mal vu, et tout le monde ne se moque pas du regard des autres, comme toi.

Eloise semblait vouloir disparaître derrière son livre de cours. À leur table, Hermione et Ginny regardaient les deux filles d'un drôle d'air, et Ron avait tactiquement décidé de s'installer entre Harry et elles. Susan, de son côté, avait clairement perçu la mauvaise humeur des deux Gryffondor et semblait vouloir protéger son amie. Harry restait totalement imperméable à ces tensions entre les quatre filles et n'avait d'yeux que pour la blonde.

— _Sans compter qu'une Fourchelangue à Poufsouffle, c'est plutôt original, n'est-ce pas ?_

Quelques élèves, qui passaient entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, lui jetèrent un regard méfiant en l'entendant, mais disparurent aussitôt.

Eloise leva un peu plus son livre devant elle pour cacher ses joues rouges. Le sourire de Harry s'étira un peu plus.

— _N'oublie pas de commander ta robe... ! Je veux que toutes les filles soient jalouses de ma cavalière !_ affirma-t-il avec orgueil.

La jeune fille baissa son livre juste assez pour lui lancer un regard noir par-dessus la couverture.

— _Tu aurais dû en choisir une autre, dans ce cas_, cingla-t-elle malgré son ton légèrement tremblant. On voyait à la couleur de son front qu'elle était toujours en train de rougir.

Harry agita la main d'un geste négligeant.

— _Aucune importance. Je peux arranger ça, si tu veux._

— Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter ça ? C'est vraiment gênant, intervint Susan.

Mme Pince leur jeta un regard suspicieux, mais ils se turent et elle retourna à son travail.

— Allons, ce n'est pas comme si on était en train de s'embrasser devant tout le monde, répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin, en regardant la brune droit dans les yeux.

Susan gémit et plaqua ses mains sur son visage dans une attitude désespérée, et Eloise se ratatina sur sa chaise ; même ses cheveux bouclés disparurent derrière le _Manuel d'Enchantements, niveau 4_. Ron ricana allègrement à la remarque, mais ni Hermione ni Ginny n'esquissèrent le moindre sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Oui, j'ai triché. J'ai zappé la scène de la demande. Je suis sadique et je suis l'auteur donc je fais comme je veux. (En vrai, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, quand même.)<em>

_Review ? :')_


	135. (le bal)

Pardon, mille pardons pour le retard. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2015. De mon côté, panne sèche sur cette scène qui m'a bien embêtée. Et je suis à nouveau indécise sur la scène finale au cimetière - que vous attendez tous, je l'ai bien compris. J'avoue que maintenant, j'ai un peu peur de décevoir... :')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>127.<p>

Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Harry attendait au bas des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, à l'écart du flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Il avait laissé Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la salle commune pour venir chercher Eloise. Il se sentait bizarrement nerveux, et rajusta mécaniquement sa robe de soirée, pas très différente de son uniforme habituel : noire, sans fioriture, simplement un peu plus élégante et mieux coupée. Eloise arriva finalement, dans une jolie tenue jaune pâle ; elle était très apprêtée, mais avait laissé ses cheveux libres dans le but évident de cacher son visage. Harry retint une légère grimace en songeant que les tâches disgracieuses sur ses joues ne la mettaient clairement pas en valeur.

— Tu es très belle, la salua-t-il sobrement.

Elle lui jeta un regard mécontent, doutant visiblement de sa sincérité, et rajusta ses mèches blondes devant son visage pour se cacher au mieux.

— J'ai quelque chose pour ça, proposa-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

Elle répliqua sombrement que le remède de Mme Promfresh était déjà le plus fort possible et que ça n'avait pas grand effet.

— C'est un sortilège, souffla Harry en se penchant vers elle pour chuchoter. Et ce n'est pas vraiment... autorisé.

La petite blonde eut un regard intrigué et il sourit.

— Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

— Avec ta baguette pointée sur moi ? s'insurgea Eloise. Pas question !

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Absolument pas.

— C'est très sage. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Elle souffla en signe d'énervement.

— De toute façon, je n'aurai même pas le temps de me défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exactement, ricana-t-il.

— Et bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix... capitula-t-elle finalement.

Elle fit comme Harry lui avait demandé, et il jeta le sort. Un bref cri aigu échappa à la jeune fille.

— Ça brûle !

Mais Harry lui attrapa les poignets lorsqu'elle voulut porter les mains à son visage.

— C'est normal, chuchota-t-il, à la fois pour s'expliquer et pour la rassurer. Il remarqua avec un certain amusement qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés.

À son air soudain soulagé, il comprit que Eloise avait constaté que la sensation de brûlure avait rapidement disparu ; Harry fit alors un miroir et le posa dans sa main en l'autorisant à ouvrir les yeux.

Son visage tout entier s'illumina de stupeur, et elle resta un long moment à contempler son reflet, admirant sa nouvelle peau sans défaut.

— Il y a juste un petit souci... confia ensuite Harry, mais cela n'entama pas la béatitude de la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de permanent. Il faut relancer le sort régulièrement jusqu'à ce que le problème ait complètement disparu... Mais pour la soirée, ça sera amplement suffisant.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air absent, les yeux fixés sur le miroir, toujours hébétée.

— Vous allez être en retard, jeunes gens, dit soudain la voix du directeur derrière eux.

Harry sursauta, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

— Monsieur Potter, en tant que Champion, vous êtes attendu pour ouvrir le bal. Il est justement sur le point de commencer, rappela Dumbledore, puis il eut un sourire très étrange : Miss Midgen, vous êtes ravissante. Ce remède à base de pus de Bubobulb a vraiment fait des merveilles, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucun d'eux ne broncha, mais lorsque le directeur s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry, il comprit.

Ce sourire étrange, c'était de la complicité.

Harry eut la curieuse pensée de se demander s'il arrivait réellement à cacher quoi que ce soit au vieux sorcier ; mais avant que l'idée n'ait le temps de le faire paniquer, il entraîna Eloise à son tour pour débuter cette – très longue – soirée.

* * *

><p><em>Encore pardon.<br>_

_Review ? :')_


	136. (Fin de soirée)

Je comptais passer sur la soirée. Et puis j'ai eu dix minutes d'inspiration providentielle. J'aime écrire aussi facilement. Bande de veinards que vous êtes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>128.<p>

Rétrospectivement, la soirée avait été plutôt amusante. Le bal s'était ouvert sur une valse comme il est de coutume lors de ces événements mondains. Bien qu'il détestât danser, Harry s'était appliqué à apprendre pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot devant toute l'école. Eloise avait été moins assurée, mais la danse s'était déroulée paisiblement. Après quelques morceaux conservateurs, cependant, les choses avaient commencé à devenir plus amusantes lorsqu'un groupe de musique plus moderne, et très en vogue dans le monde sorcier, avait pris la relève.

Tout d'abord, Harry avait découvert que Ginny était venue accompagnée de Neville Londubat, et l'image de leur couple l'avait presque fait éclater de rire. Ron et Hermione étaient, comme prévu, venus ensemble, et il avait pendant quelques secondes eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître son amie tant elle était ravissante sans ses habituels cheveux ébouriffés. Ron semblait du même avis, puisque son visage avait été d'une teinte rose particulièrement soutenue tout au long de la soirée (bien que, vers la fin, cela devait davantage être dû au punch qu'à l'élégant décolleté d'Hermione). Harry lui-même, d'humeur enjouée, avait dansé avec quelques autres filles lorsqu'elles étaient venues timidement lui proposer ; Midgen n'avait pas jugé utile de se lancer dans une crise de jalousie – ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, de toute façon – et avait elle-même échangé quelques danses avec Londubat, qu'elle connaissait bien, et quelques garçons qui ne l'avaient pas reconnue au premier abord. Plus tard, et malheureusement pour Harry (bien qu'au fond, cela l'amusât plus qu'autre chose), Ginny se retrouva dans ses bras d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ne le lâcha plus de la soirée, sans aucun égard pour son cavalier officiel qui s'était consolé avec Eloise.

Des boissons un peu plus fortes avaient rapidement et inexplicablement remplacé le punch, et les couples s'étaient épuisés dans des rock endiablés, hurlés par la voix éraillée du chanteur. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y eut pas mal de larmes, beaucoup de baisers derrière un escalier ou un buisson du parc, et énormément de points en moins lorsque ce fut le tour de Rogue de surveiller tout ce petit monde.

La fête s'était terminée dans les salles communes, et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Eloise et Neville s'étaient isolés pour continuer à boire – un peu – et danser – très maladroitement – et rire – beaucoup. Contre toute attente, Ron s'était endormi le premier, engoncé dans un fauteuil. Hermione, Ginny et Eloise se mirent à l'écart, serrées sur un canapé deux places et enfouies sous les plaids aux couleurs de Gryffondor, d'où s'échappaient beaucoup de chuchotements et quelques éclats de rire avant qu'elles ne s'endorment à leur tour. Et malgré les ronflements sonores de Ron, Harry avait eu une discussion passionnante avec Neville sur les propriétés extraordinaires des plantes aquatiques de Méditerranée.

* * *

><p><em>Pour le coup, j'ai des doutes sur ma concordance des temps. J'ai fait comme ça sonnait bien, mais s'il y a des choses qui vous choquent, ne vous privez pas de le dire, ça défoule...<em>

_Review ? :')_


	137. (ces lendemains)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>129.<p>

Le lendemain matin, le professeur McGonagall fit une entrée bien trop bruyante dans la salle commune, provoquant les nombreux grognements de la dizaine d'adolescents qui n'avaient pas eu la force de monter jusqu'à leur lit la veille.

— Tout le monde debout ! donna-t-elle l'impression de hurler, avant d'agiter sa baguette pour ouvrir en grand les fenêtres et remettre les plaids à leur place sur les fauteuils.

Les jeunes filles furent les plus rapides à se réveiller, réalisant avec horreur dans quel état elles se trouvaient après avoir dormi maquillées, dans leur robe de soirée.

— Miss Midgen, s'exclama McGonagall en arrivant près du groupe d'amis qui émergeaient difficilement. Que faites-vous dans la tour de Gryffondor ?

Heureusement pour Eloise, Hermione et Ginny assurèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et elles l'entraînèrent rapidement vers le dortoir des quatrième année, dans le but très urgent de se rendre présentables.

Ron avait sursauté à l'entrée de leur directrice et essayait depuis, tant bien que mal, de s'extraire du fauteuil sans rompre sa nuque raide ; McGonagall, les bras croisés dans une position pleine d'autorité, lui lança un regard à la fois moqueur et réprobateur. Harry et Neville eurent moins de difficulté : ils étaient allongés de tout leur long sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

Après leur avoir fait subir un sermon dans les règles de l'art, prenant un soin particulier à élever progressivement la voix, le professeur les quitta finalement après s'être assurée que tous les élèves étaient bien remontés à leur dortoir respectif pour s'arranger.

— Je savais que ce vieux chat était aussi sadique que Rogue, marmonna Ron, avant de s'asperger le visage au lavabo de la salle de bain.

Derrière eux, Neville avait investi l'une des cabines de douche, et Harry songeait à faire de même très rapidement.

— Hé, tu demanderas à Fred et George ce qu'ils ont mis dans le punch, hier soir, lança-t-il au rouquin avant de s'enfermer à son tour.

Ron releva la tête et regarda son reflet comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

— Je vais les tuer... dit-il presque joyeusement.

Une paire de chaussettes lui atterrit sur la tête, et il eut une bruyante exclamation dégoûtée.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<em>


	138. (triche ?)

Une scène qui devrait vous en rappeler une autre... Clin d'œil !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>130.<p>

— Branchiflore.

Un genoux à terre au milieu de ses parchemins étalés au sol, Cédric cessa ses lamentions sur son sac neuf dont la sangle avait mystérieusement craqué, et leva la tête sous l'étonnement. Les mains derrière son dos, Harry rangea discrètement sa baguette dans sa manche.

— Quoi ? lança le Poufsouffle avec beaucoup d'éloquence.

— De la branchiflore, répéta magnanimement Harry. Le professeur Rogue étant l'un des meilleurs maîtres ès potions d'Europe, il doit certainement avoir ce genre d'ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle, statua-t-il.

— Et j'obtiens de la branchiflore... ? commença lentement Cédric.

— En demandant gentiment à Rogue ? proposa Harry en haussant les épaules.

Cédric fronça les sourcils d'agacement et reformula :

— Et _pourquoi_ chercherai-je à obtenir de la branchiflore ?

Harry afficha une mine d'innocente surprise.

— Pour la seconde tâche du Tournoi, quoi d'autre ?

Ayant fini de rassembler ses affaires, Cédric se releva et lui lança un regard sévère.

— Et à quoi sert la branchiflore ?

— À respirer sous l'eau, évidemment.

Il se délecta de son air ahuri.

— Quoi ? N'as-tu pas encore compris que la seconde tâche consistait à plonger au fond du Lac ? J'ai résolu l'énigme il y a des _semaines_, sourit-il, puis il siffla un ton plus bas : Libre à toi de considérer mon aide comme de la triche.

Et il fit promptement demi-tour puisqu'ils étaient tous deux attendus en cours. Il s'arrêta cependant au bout de quelques pas quand Cédric le rappela : il le regarda trottiner pour le rejoindre rapidement et lui demander des explications en chuchotant, regardant autour d'eux comme pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait réclamer de l'aide.

— Un conseil, lui accorda Harry avec un sourire en coin moqueur. Essaie de retarder l'heure de ton _bain_, ce soir. Et n'oublie pas d'y emmener ton Œuf !

Il lança un clin d'œil face à l'expression sceptique du Poufsouffle et s'éloigna pour de bon.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<em>


	139. Instant (Mimi et les garçons)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Instant : Mimi Geignarde et les garçons<span>**

— Merci beaucoup ! s'extasia le fantôme de la jeune fille, les mains jointes sous son visage.

— De rien, répliqua Harry. Mais essaie d'attendre qu'il soit complètement dans l'eau avant de te montrer, cette fois, recommanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Mimi hocha la tête : faire peur au garçon au moment où il pouvait encore quitter la pièce, ou pire, se servir de sa baguette magique, c'était idiot, elle le reconnaissait volontiers. Harry avait été très généreux d'annuler le sort avant de quitter la salle de bain des préfets. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que Peeves la voit en train de changer de couleur toutes les deux secondes.

— Bien compris ! clama-t-elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Harry tendit la main dans un réflexe idiot pour qu'elle tope, mais celle du fantôme lui traversa la peau dans un désagréable fourmillement glacé.

— Oups ! s'excusa-t-elle alors que Harry secouait sa main en grimaçant.

Et elle se mit à glousser comme une folle à l'idée d'espionner Diggory dans son bain.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<em>


	140. (Le scoop de Rita Skeeter)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><strong>131.<strong>

— Harry, regarde !

Il eut juste le temps de poser son verre avant de se retrouver avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sous le nez.

— Je croyais que Dumbledore avait interdit l'entrée de l'école à tous les journalistes ! s'indigna Hermione à sa droite pendant qu'il parcourait l'article des yeux. Comment a-t-elle pu apprendre ça ?

Rita Skeeter semblait avoir décidé que puisque Harry n'était pas une cible facile, elle s'intéresserait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Hagrid. Harry ne comprenait pas comment le demi-géant en était venu à parler de ses origines à qui que ce soit.

— Il n'a certainement pas donné une interview pour raconter tout ça. Elle l'a espionné, indiqua-t-il en repliant le journal.

— Mais comment a-t-elle fait ? Entrer dans l'école sans se faire repérer ? Espionner Hagrid sans qu'il la remarque ?

Hermione était furieuse, mais le malaise dû aux révélations se répandait dans la Grande Salle à mesure que les élèves s'intéressaient au journal.

— Vous saviez, vous, que Hagrid était un demi-géant ? chuchota Ron en se penchant vers eux.

Harry haussa les épaules et Hermione lui lança un regard sévère.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de toute façon ? Tu as des idées sur la pureté du sang, maintenant ?

— Les géants ont une mauvaise réputation, répondit Ron sans s'attarder sur l'accusation. Hagrid va certainement avoir des problèmes à cause de ça.

Il expliqua brièvement l'histoire tumultueuse entre les géants et les sorciers. Hermione décréta par la suite qu'il fallait absolument empêcher Rita Skeeter d'écrire de nouveaux articles.

— Ça, c'est facile, intervint Ginny en arrivant près d'eux, poussant son frère pour s'asseoir entre Harry et lui. Il suffit de la surveiller avec la carte et de la débusquer dès qu'on l'y verra.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

— La carte... réalisa-t-il, mais il ne pensait déjà plus à Hagrid ni à Skeeter.

Il avait le moyen de découvrir le nom du faux Maugrey entre les mains depuis le début, et il n'y avait même pas pensé !

— Ginny, tu es géniale !

Dans son élan, il attrapa la jeune fille et plaqua un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant de filer vers la Tour de Gryffondor en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<em>


	141. Instant (dispute)

Pour le coup, Harry a _vraiment_ manqué cet instant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Instant manqué : Dispute<br>**

Ginny posa une main sur sa joue, une demi-seconde avant que tout son visage ne s'enflamme. Elle entendit Ron ricaner derrière elle et s'en sentit étonnamment joyeuse. Puis elle croisa le regard meurtrier d'Hermione. Mais hors de question de se laisser intimider comme autrefois.

— Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle. Tu sors avec Ron, non ?

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est allés au bal de Noël ensemble qu'on sort ensemble ! répliqua Hermione, sans apercevoir le regard blessé de Ron derrière Ginny. Parce que si c'était le cas, je te rappelle que Harry est venu au bal avec _Eloise Midgen_ !

Cet état de fait rendit Ginny furieuse.

— Il n'est pas amoureux de toi, espèce d'idiote ! siffla-t-elle violemment. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher d'essayer d'être heureuse sous prétexte qu'il ne veut pas de toi ! C'est stupide et méchant ! Fais-toi une raison et laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle quitta la salle à grands pas.

— Ce n'est pas... essaya Hermione, mais quand elle se tourna vers Ron en quête de soutien, il ne la regarda pas.

— Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux avant de vraiment souffrir, Hermione, dit-il simplement avant de se lever à son tour.

— Ron ! Je... le rappela-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit.

— Quoi ? On ne sort pas ensemble, que je sache, répliqua-t-il, et il ne pouvait pas cacher à quel point il était vexé. Débrouille-toi toute seule avec tes problèmes. Quand tu seras au fait avec toi-même, on pourra en reparler.

Hermione resta seule à la table des Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours la tire de ses pensées.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<em>


	142. (le faux Maugrey)

Vous allez haïr le prochain drabble. :) En attendant...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>132.<p>

Harry fouilla dans sa malle au pied du lit à la recherche de la Carte du Maraudeur. Il la déplia vivement, sortit sa baguette pour s'écrier : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! » et trépigna en attendant que les lignes noires représentant le château apparaissent. Il avait aperçu Maugrey au petit-déjeuner, aussi déplia-t-il rapidement le parchemin à la recherche de la Grande Salle. À la table des professeurs, les noms de chaque enseignant s'inscrivait en calligrammes sur une petite étiquette. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Septima Vector, Severus Rogue...

« Là... ! »

Bartemius Croupton.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Croupton ? Comme Croupton, le juge du Tournoi ? Celui qui était malade depuis la première tâche et qui ne se déplaçait même plus au Ministère pour travailler ? Percy Weasley s'était suffisamment épanché sur la santé fragile de l'homme lors du bal de Noël – pas que Harry, ni Ron n'y aient prêté grande attention au moment du repas. Croupton, qui prendrait la peine de se déguiser en Maugrey pour venir enseigner... ?

Bartemius Croupton... Celui qui avait envoyé tant de Mangemorts en prison... Le destin lui-même ne pouvait pas être aussi ironique. Quelque chose clochait.

Harry resta figé, debout devant sa malle, à fixer la petite étiquette sur la Carte, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qui clochait.

« Ils étaient ensemble, ce soir-là. »

Lorsque la Coupe de Feu avait désigné Harry comme quatrième Champion, ils étaient tous les deux présents à Poudlard à ce moment-là.

« S'il s'agissait du vrai Alastor Maugrey... Quel intérêt de se faire passer pour lui ensuite ? Si Croupton voulait rester au courant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, ou espionner, ou quoi que ce soit, pourquoi cette mise en scène au lieu de simplement garder contact ? Maugrey et Croupton travaillaient ensemble... »

Une autre pensée s'imposa brutalement.

« Si Croupton est là, où est le vrai Maugrey ? »

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<em>


	143. (encore des licornes)

Ne me haïssez pas trop quand même, hein ? x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>133.<p>

— Où est Hagrid ? marmonna Ron en approchant de l'enclos où avait lieu de le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Harry haussa les épaules, et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Hermione, quelques pas devant eux. Leur amie était restée étrangement silencieuse depuis leur discussion dans la Grande Salle, mais ni Ron ni elle ne lui avait donné d'explication.

Quand tous les élèves arrivèrent, le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui remplaçait Hagrid, les invectiva sur leur retard. Elle ne répondit pas à leurs questions lorsqu'ils demandèrent où était Hagrid et s'il allait bien, et annonça le sujet du cours.

Et en effet, une magnifique licorne les attendait paisiblement dans l'enclos. Les filles s'extasièrent en poussant de grands « ooooh » d'admiration, et les garçons restèrent en arrière sur l'ordre du professeur.

— Vu la réputation des géants, Hagrid doit craindre la réaction des parents d'élèves, statua Ron en se penchant légèrement vers Harry pour chuchoter.

— On ira le voir à la fin des cours, répondit-il.

Au début, la leçon se déroula tranquillement : le professeur Gobe-Planche donnait des informations sur les licornes dont les élèves prenaient note consciencieusement. Puis, comme rien ne se semblait vouloir se passer correctement pour Harry cette année-là, il y eut une soudaine exclamation dans le groupe de filles.

— Regardez la licorne ! s'écria Pansy Parkinson, de Serpentard.

Le professeur ne chercha pas à la retenir, car les licornes réagissent très mal aux mouvements violents ou contraignants. Harry regarda donc le grand animal trottiner négligemment vers lui. Si Ron n'avait pas été sous le choc comme les tous autres, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire en voyant l'expression de plus en plus désespérée de son ami.

— Relevez-vous, Potter ! lança le professeur derrière la licorne, et Harry obéit sans rechigner, vite imité par l'ensemble des élèves.

Le professeur pensait qu'il serait plus facile pour lui de s'écarter s'il était déjà debout, au cas où la licorne aurait un mouvement brusque, ce qu'elle lui dit en quelques mots. Harry était parfaitement d'accord.

Le bel animal, d'une blancheur éclatante, le fixa de ses pupilles noires. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui voulait, et l'intensité de son regard le mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Puis, le regardant toujours dans les yeux, elle abaissa lentement la tête, positionnant sa longue corne spiralée droit vers lui.

Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que le professeur s'était déplacée sur le côté, et que tous les élèves s'écartaient lentement d'eux à reculons. Patil et Parkinson avaient leurs mains sur la bouche, fascinées et effrayées à la fois. Harry hésitait à sortir sa baguette magique, se demandant quel sort pourrait bien le protéger d'une licorne. L'instant se prolongeait, de plus en plus inquiétant, pendant que Gobe-Planche cherchait en marmonnant comment intervenir avec précaution.

Dans sa poche, la baguette de houx émit une brusque chaleur défensive.

Et la licorne fonça en avant.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<em>


	144. (à l'infirmerie)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>134.<p>

Le son des vagues... En bas, sous ses pieds... Il leva les yeux et contempla l'océan, si terne, si gris. Le vent balayait la côte sans égard envers la silhouette solitaire perchée au bord de la falaise. Il baissa les yeux, tourna légèrement la tête. L'ouverture sombre dans la roche semblait le narguer. La grotte paraissait inaccessible, et pourtant...

Des cris d'enfants déchirèrent le vent, envahirent son esprit. Des pleurs et des suppliques.

Harry ferma les yeux, fort, longtemps, puis les rouvrit brusquement.

Ils papillonnèrent, le temps de s'habituer à la lueur oscillante des lampes accrochées aux murs.

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Il eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour émerger complètement, et de plusieurs autres pour se rappeler ce qui était arrivé.

— _Putain de licorne_... siffla-t-il douloureusement.

Il essaya de se redresser un peu, remuant pour évaluer les dégâts. Un élancement dans la poitrine lui tira une grimace. Mais c'était visiblement peu cher payé... il lui semblait bien, pourtant, avoir été _embroché_...

— Tu ne devrais pas essayer de bouger pour le moment, dit une voix grave à sa gauche.

Son sursaut lui arracha une plainte douloureuse, et il suivit sagement le conseil donné.

— Professeur Dumbledore, souffla-t-il avec une sorte de fatalisme qui fit sourire le vieil homme.

— Je suis soulagé de te voir enfin réveillé, mon garçon. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

— Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? marmonna Harry.

— Tu as été amené ici très rapidement, et nous avons la chance d'avoir une excellente infirmière, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton léger.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et resta silencieux quelques secondes pour bien marquer son scepticisme.

— J'ai été embroché par une licorne. Même Madame Pomfresh a dû être dépassée par... comment dire... le _trou_ au milieu de mon corps...

Le directeur eut une petite moue de circonstance.

— Tu as raison. Disons que les compétences particulières du Professeur Rogue ont été fort utiles.

— J'ignorais que Rogue pratiquait la nécromancie...

— Le _Professeur_ Rogue, Harry. Et tu n'es pas mort. Sais-tu ce qui aurait pu perturbé la licorne au point de t'attaquer ? enchaîna Dumbledore.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle était perturbée, réfléchit Harry. Elle avait l'air très calme, au contraire. Elle a marché vers moi et m'a longuement regardé avant de... bondir brusquement...

« Et, par Merlin, ça a fait un mal de chien... »

— Je vais te laisser te reposer, mon garçon, dit ensuite Dumbledore ; Harry réalisa qu'il avait refermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte quand il les rouvrit rapidement pour voir le vieil homme se lever.

— Oh, j'ai failli oublier. Tu as bien sûr interdiction de sortir de ton lit jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, informa-t-il aimablement avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Harry poussa un soupir fatigué et se rallongea correctement.

« Mince... une semaine entière cloîtré au lit ? Je vais mourir d'ennui... Si la licorne ne me retrouve pas avant... »

Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'incongruité de cette dernière pensée ; il s'était déjà rendormi.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? :')<em>


	145. (rose et invisible)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>135.<p>

Quand il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, il aperçut une longue chevelure rousse près du lit.

— Ginny, articula-t-il difficilement, encore endormi. Tu crois qu'elle est rose et invisible ? marmonna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

Il ne vit donc pas Ginny écarquiller les siens, avant qu'elle réponde légèrement hésitante :

— Comment peut-elle être rose et invisible ?

— Alors tu n'y crois pas... souffla-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et semblait un peu plus éveillé.

— Ginny, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée. Comment je peux faire pour trouver quelqu'un en particulier sur la Carte ?

Bonne âme, la jeune fille répondit sans chercher à comprendre la logique.

— Je suppose que tu peux essayer de la tapoter avec ta baguette et de dire le nom de la personne que tu cherches.

— Évidemment... Tu pourrais me l'apporter ?

Ginny prit un air contrit.

— Et bien... c'est-à-dire que, on était en train de la consulter, avec Ron et Hermione, tu sais, pour vérifier où pouvait être Skeeter. Après ton accident, on s'est dit qu'elle se précipiterait sur l'occasion, alors on voulait surveiller les alentours de l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-elle, avant de prendre un ton penaud : Mais on n'a pas été assez discrets... Le professeur Maugrey nous a surpris, et il a confisqué la Carte.

— Maugrey... chuchota Harry, effaré.

— Mais il a été assez gentil pour ne pas nous punir. Il a juste « emprunté » la carte... Vu qu'il veut surveiller tout le monde, tu sais, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, finalement...

Ginny continua à bavarder, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

Maugrey avait la Carte. Le mangemort... _Croupton_. Ce n'était pas possible.

Pour la première fois, Harry se surprit à maudire ses amis.

* * *

><p><em>Qui a vraiment cru que Croupton Jr serait découvert ? Ce serait trop simple, voyons ! ;) <em>

_Review ? :')_


	146. (sans titre 2)

Je suis un peu déprimée en ce moment. À cause de plein de choses. Alors la motivation pour écrire des bêtises n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>136.<p>

Trois jours passèrent, durant lesquels il dût supporter une fièvre consécutive à sa blessure, la surveillance étouffante de l'infirmière, et le déluge de notes de cours que Hermione se faisait un devoir de lui amener. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper le retard qu'il prenait, mais Madame Pomfresh était intransigeante : repos, repos et repos !

Dumbledore revint le voir le quatrième jour, toujours soucieux de comprendre pourquoi la licorne l'avait attaqué, et il raconta cette fois-ci en détails l'incident, ce qui n'aida pas beaucoup le directeur à y voir plus clair.

— Peut-être qu'elle était jalouse, dit Harry après quelques minutes de silence songeur.

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard interrogateur et il eut un sourire en coin :

— Vous voulez voir quelque chose d'amusant ?

En réponse au hochement de tête qu'il reçut, Harry attrapa sa baguette magique sur la table de chevet, et lança d'une voix claire et ferme :

— _Spero Patronum_ !

La grande licorne argentée jaillit de la baguette et se posta fièrement au pied du lit. En voyant la mine ébahie du directeur, Harry eut un éclat de rire, mais il ne dura pas longtemps : la douleur lui vrilla la poitrine et il dût rouler sur le côté pour tousser sans s'étouffer.

— Je fais venir le professeur Rogue, annonça Dumbledore en voyant le sang sur les draps.

* * *

><p>R<em>eview ? :')<em>


	147. (sans titre 3)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>137.<p>

Harry jeta un regard en coin à la silhouette sombre qui se tenait près du lit. Madame Pomfresh remit ses couvertures en place délicatement.

— Et maintenant, je ne veux plus de folies, le réprimanda-t-elle. Plus de sortilèges, plus de devoirs, plus de visites, uniquement du repos !

Harry poussa un soupir audible, juste pour ennuyer l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui lança un regard autoritaire, lui rappela son ordre, puis le laissa finalement en compagnie du professeur.

Harry ferma les yeux. Son temps de séjour à l'infirmerie venait de s'allonger, mais au moins, il n'avait plus mal quand il respirait. Il sentit le mouvement de Rogue à sa gauche et le regarda jeter un sort sur sa blessure, le visage impassible. Il attendit quelques secondes, pour ne pas le déranger, jusqu'à ce que Rogue le fixe en retour.

— Le directeur a dit que vous aviez aidé à me sauver la vie. Pourquoi ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'évaluant sans discrétion. Harry le voyait se demander s'il était vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi la Marque réagissait à sa magie, pourquoi il l'avait menacé, pourquoi il était ami avec Hermione Granger et les Weasley, pourquoi son patronus était une licorne... Il soutint son regard noir calmement, attendant la réponse.

La baguette du professeur était toujours pointée sur lui. Elle émit une étincelle d'une inquiétante couleur verte. Harry déglutit.

— Vous savez que je ne vous ai jamais fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue resta de marbre, le visage sans expression.

— Ça n'avait rien à voir avec... vous êtes au courant, pour la Coupe du Monde de cet été ?

Comme le professeur ne répondait toujours pas, Harry continua à s'expliquer.

— C'était juste pour... tester mon contrôle sur la marque. Je ne vous ai jamais fait mal...

Rogue resta silencieux, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il abaissa et rangea sa baguette magique. Harry retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal.

— Vous... vous me haïssez, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il doucement. Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

L'homme était insondable, ses barrières d'Occlumancie levées à leur maximum. Harry n'osa pas les forcer, même s'il n'aurait rencontré aucune difficulté. Après quelques minutes de silence, Rogue finit par murmurer « Vous êtes un idiot, Potter... » avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>R<em>eview ? :')<em>


	148. (sortie de l'infirmerie)

Navrée pour l'absence. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>138.<p>

Harry put quitter l'infirmerie six jours plus tard. C'était bien trop, à son avis, mais pas assez de celui de Madame Pomfresh. Toutefois, sa blessure était bel et bien guérie, et elle n'aurait pas pu le forcer à rester dans son lit à moins de l'y enchaîner. Elle reconnut face au directeur qu'elle y avait songé. Harry était resté consterné en entendant Dumbledore répondre que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et s'était dépêché de rejoindre la Grande Salle avant qu'ils ne décident de la mettre à exécution.

Le déjeuner était à peine commencé quand il retrouva Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny, qui furent soulagés de le voir enfin debout.

— Juste à temps pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard, informa Ron, après quoi Hermione et Ginny se disputèrent avec lui, arguant que Harry n'était pas prêt pour une sortie alors qu'il quittait tout juste l'infirmerie, et Neville lui lança un regard désolé.

Harry se contenta de sourire en les regardant.

* * *

><p>R<em>eview ? :')<em>


	149. (sans titre numéro x)

Que dire, à part m'excuser encore et toujours ? La vie, la vie, la vie... Et le boulot ? Mes excuses.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>139.<p>

La sortie à Pré-au-lard fut l'occasion pour Harry de rencontrer son parrain : cela se fit en toute discrétion dans une salle de classe vide du château. Ron avait manifesté son indignation à l'idée que son ami n'ait pas le droit de sortir (restriction de l'infirmière et du directeur lui-même !). Hermione avait dû le traîner derrière elle pour laisser Harry et Sirius tranquilles.

— Alors, mon grand, comment tu te sens ?

Harry haussa les épaules. La confrontation avec la licorne ne ferait pas partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs, c'était une certitude.

— Est-ce que tu as trouvé quoi faire pour la deuxième tâche ? s'enquit Sirius avec curiosité.

— Tu auras la surprise comme tout le monde, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Son parrain trépigna quelques instants comme un enfant capricieux, mais comprit vite que Harry ne dirait rien. Ils discutèrent d'autres choses, si bien qu'ils ne virent pas l'après-midi passer.

* * *

><p>D<em>es bisous ^^<br>_


	150. (le célèbre Krum)

Vous êtes géniaux. Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était possible de recevoir des commentaires seulement dix minutes après avoir posté. Sérieusement, vous êtes super. Merci beaucoup. Et encore désolée pour les longues pauses.

Je réponds à une inquiétude précédente : cette histoire aura sa fin. Je ne l'abandonne pas, je la laisse pas en hiatus ou sans nouvelles. Ça prendra du temps et il faudra garder votre merveilleuse patience, mais vous verrez la fin un jour. C'est promis.

Encore merci. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>140.<p>

Si Harry avait déjà parlé à Cédric Diggory quelques fois, il n'avait pas essayé de rencontrer les deux autres champions. Lorsqu'il croisa Fleur Delacour au milieu d'un couloir, entourée de ses amies et d'une petite troupe d'admirateurs amoureux, elle le toisa si dédaigneusement qu'il lui retourna un regard moqueur, haussant un sourcil méprisant. Surprise, la jeune vélane se détourna d'un air hautain. Harry se retint de rire. Quant à Victor Krum, il était constamment suivi d'une petite foule d'admirateurs. Surtout d'admiratrices, en réalité. Qu'il soit allé au bal de Noël avec l'une de ses condisciples de Durmstrang n'avait pas refroidi les espoirs de ses groupies : à chaque fois qu'on passait près d'elles, on pouvait les entendre répéter que Krum et son amie n'étaient pas en couple et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un arrangement pour la soirée. Harry n'était au courant de ces détails que parce que Ron était un fervent supporter. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son ami comprenne que le célèbre attrapeur avait des vues sur Hermione.

* * *

><p>D<em>es bisous ^^<br>_


	151. (la trahison d'Hermione)

Petite discussion entre garçons. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Et Il le marquera comme son Égal...<strong>

_Et si Harry Potter ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti qu'on le croit, la nuit où ses parents sont morts ?_

* * *

><p>141.<p>

— En fait, c'est juste un sale type.

Harry garda un visage impassible.

— C'est vrai, si on regarde bien, qu'est-ce qu'il a pour lui ? Il est célèbre parce qu'il vole, mais au final, il est juste moche, il fait vieux, et c'est probablement un mage noir !

En réponse à la légère bourrade qu'il reçut dans l'épaule, Harry haussa un sourcil.

— En plus, il est majeur ! C'est juste... C'est malsain, non ?

Gardant une expression résolument neutre, il se détourna et termina son muffin aux raisins en une bouchée.

— Je ne comprends pas. Il n'a vraiment rien pour lui. Il n'est même pas charismatique. On dirait un manchot maladroit, quand il marche.

Il laissa tomber les miettes qui lui restaient sur les mains. Entre les brins d'herbe, trois paires de petites pinces bleues s'extirpèrent du sol pour venir les ramasser.

— Et il a toujours ces groupies derrière lui, c'est exaspérant... ! Il n'est jamais seul nulle part ! C'est impossible de discuter de quoi que ce soit avec lui sans que tout le monde soit au courant immédiatement... Comment on peut supporter ça ?

Harry ne répondit toujours rien, regardant les pinces disparaître sous terre avec les miettes de muffin.

— Tu crois qu'elle essaie de nous rendre jaloux ?

Le « nous » surprit Harry, et cela se vit sur son visage. Ron jeta le reste de son propre muffin, à peine entamé.

— C'est moi qui devrait lui faire la gueule, grogna-t-il. C'est moi qu'elle a vexé, pas le contraire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de prouver de toute façon ?

Prudent, Harry garda le silence, mais Ron l'apostropha à nouveau.

— Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Les dracolides étaient ressorties à six pour emporter le muffin, et elles tentaient de trouver un trou assez large pour le cacher. Les petites pinces bleues cliquetaient.

— Tu n'es pas amoureux de Ginny non plus, pas vrai ?

— Non. Et Eloise non plus, comme tu allais poser la question.

— Il faudrait peut-être leur dire clairement, tu crois pas ?

— Concentre-toi sur ton problème et laisse-moi m'occuper des miens...

Les insectes avaient finalement émietter eux-même le muffin et chacun s'enterrait à présent avec sa part. En quelques minutes, la pelouse devant eux était à nouveau immobile et intacte.

— Si Hermione croit qu'elle a une chance avec toi, _c'est_ mon problème. Et ton comportement avec Ginny est ambigu aussi. Tu sais que je te laisserai pas faire de mal à ma sœur...

— Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elles.

— De quoi tu as peur ?

— Garde tes déductions pour toi, grogna Harry en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Au-dessus du banc où ils étaient installés, une branche de l'arbre s'ébroua pour chasser un moineau bruyant. Ils le regardèrent s'échapper dans un sifflement indigné. Après quelques minutes, Ron souffla doucement :

— Elles ne cesseront pas d'être tes amies, tu sais...

Seul un grondement indéfini lui répondit.

* * *

><p>À<em> la prochaine ! ^^<br>_


End file.
